Princess Rosemarie
by XxXNavHazardXxX
Summary: Rose finds out something which changes her whole life! Now she has 2 start over, but her best friend is there every step of da way. Will thy fall for each other before they say their vows? XxRose & AdrianXx review plz xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my new story! I have a poll open regarding stuff about this story. Obviously all my stories have Rose getting together with either Adrian or Dimitri which one should I pick this time? PLEASE visit my poll and tell me what you think. Comment and review please. Enjoy! x**

Rose Pov

"Mom," I said walking towards the living room. "I need to borrow some mon-"I froze in my place. What the hell were the king and queen of Turkey doing in my living room? I was totally shocked that I didn't know I was staring like hell at them. "Rose honey, please stop staring its rude." My mom said to me in a settle voice.

"Mom" I said dragging it on. "What the hell is the King," I curtsied "And queen of T-Turkey doing in our house?" I whispered as if they couldn't hear me. I faked a smile at them; they smiled back as I sat next to my mother. My mom turned towards me, her eyes looked sad and she gave me an apologetic smile. She was sitting right at the edge of the couch. She wanted to tell me something important. But why did this involve king and queen of Turkey. I lived in Turkey since I was born; well duh I was born here. My mom talked a lot about the king and queen of Turkey, so much that I even know their first names, Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway. I looked at my mom with a confused face. What was more important than lending me some money so I can go shopping with Natasha?

"Sweetheart, I need to tell you something." She looked down and fiddled with her hands, not making any eye contact with me what so ever. "I'm not your biological mother." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. HOW COULD SHE HIDE THIS FROM ME! I sifted away from her. "Rose I'm s-sorry I never told you, I should have I-I know." She stuttered out.

"YOU'RE SORRY! ALL THIS TIME I CALLED YOU MY MOM, IT NEVER OCCURRED TO YOU THAT YOU SHOULD OF TOLD ME YOU WEREN'T? WOW! THAT MAKES SO MUCH FUCKING SENSE!" I shouted at her, she kept crying and she never said anything because she knew I was right, tears wouldn't dare reach my eyes I have been train not to cry since my da- I mean Gary died when I was 13. He had a cancer that the damn doctors didn't detect but when they found out about it there wasn't enough time to cure it. He told me face to face when we came back from touring America. I cried every day, all day. "So did I end up at your doorstep on a fucking damn rainy day? And you thought that you might as well take me onboard as you're bloody daughter? All these years have been an act." I said full of sarcasm and whispered the last part as I thought about everything we've done as a family together. "No, Rose please don't think like that." She said trying to hold back her sob. The door opened I snapped back into the real world, and in came Hazel, she hasn't learnt to walk properly yet that's why we don't close the doors in the house in case she wants to go out or in to a room. I walked over and picked her up. As I picked her up I saw how different her skin color was from mine and how her eyes are sapphire blue and mine were the darkest shade of brown. Then I saw her blonde hair and my brown hair.

"Rosy," I loved it when she called me that but I hate it when other people copy her. "I heard you shouting vhat's vrong?" she said looking at me with her big eyes.

"Nothing baby," I said playing around with her hair. "I don't like it when you shout rosy it scares me." She said leaning her head against my shoulder. I sat down on the other couch and put Hazel on my lap. "Hey, why don't you go and get Natasha? She's upstairs all on her own." I said as I put her down trying to balance her on her two feet. "Okay rosy." She walked to the door and sat on her bum and began to crawl again. "Natasha!" She shouted as she went up the stairs I smiled at myself.

Natasha is my bestest friends ever, we act like sisters. She is an orphan, her mom and dad died when she was really small, her mom got her out but died of a disease she caught. They never found the cure for it. She turned 16 last year and my whole family is really close to her and they told her to move in instead of being all alone in a flat. We bunk in my room and you'd never find us without each other, ever. She is Indian I think Sikh, she has sun kissed skin which I envy and black eyes and brown hair like mine which is kinda long. All the boys drawl over her, she's probably gone out with most of the boys in our school since year 7. But she's not a slut. She doesn't go out half naked or with a full face of makeup. She was just born that way, with her model perfect body. And that's when she walked in and everything heated up. She froze in her place and did some weird ass courtesy which made me laugh. She looked over at me and smiled and sat next to me. "Why are they in our house Rose?" She whispered to me, "I'll tell you exactly why when I find out. All I know is that" I nodded over to my Mo- I mean Sara, "Isn't my biological mother."

"You don't think?" She nodded over to the kind and queen. "I mean look at his skin color and look at yours. Look at his eyes, and her hair." I looked, I mean proper looked. I wouldn't believe it. I can't believe it. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the non- biological mother situation.

"Times ticking I would like to find out in this life time, who my birth parents are." I said with an impatient tone. I heard to men snigger. I looked at the king and queen and saw two bodyguards one had nice blonde hair with natural brown highlights. He was quite tall and had blue kind eyes. He looked good in his suit. When I was looking at him I could tell he was checking out Natasha, god why was she wearing those short shorts? The other one had brown hair he was a teeny bit shorter than the other guy and had brown eyes but lighter than mine. He also looked good in a suit. They both had black out ray bans hanging from their pockets which is so wouldn't mind nicking. The brown headed dude elbowed the blonde dude and he snapped back into reality. They both smiled at me and I smiled back my cheeky smile. "So…" I said dragging it on getting really impatient.

The king spoke to Natasha and Sara. "We would appreciate it a lot if you two could please leave while we fill in Rose with very important information she would like to know." Sara got up and left, she knew Natasha wouldn't go anywhere I ain't going. She closed the door behind her. The king kept looking at Natasha and Natasha held his stare. Natasha was very competitive; she never lost anything, ever. "We are going to have a private conversation, so could you please leave." He said again in the same nice tone he used before.

"Sorry king, but it ain't getting any more privater. Where Rose goes I go, where I go Rose goes. As simple as that." She quickly added, "with all due respect." In a posh accent which made me and the two bodyguards snigger.

So he started. "Right, Rose as you know Sara isn't your biological mother." _No shit _I said in my head. Natasha gave me a slide glance and giggled quietly as if she read my mind. "We are your biological parents."

"HOLY SHIT!" Natasha shouted covering her mouth in disbelief. I saw black spots everywhere as if I hit my head really hard. Natasha was first to react, "Rose, babes, are you feeling okay?" She said in a worried tone. I put my head in my hands and breathed from my mouth, I didn't want to faint right now. "Yep, totally fine now." I said popping the p. "I am seriously unwanted" I said to Natasha in a jokey tone, she got the joke but she didn't want me to feel that way. "No you're not Rosy baby." She pulled me into a hug.

"So are you ganna tell me why you abandoned me here or do we need to go to some top secret room across the world?" Janine was the first to laugh at me joke, so where the two bodyguards and Natasha. Abe didn't laugh he kept a straight face, it showed how many emotions were going through him right now.

"Rose dear, we didn't abandon you on purpose, everything has its reasons."


	2. Chapter 2

**Please tell me who you would like Rose to end up with Adrian or Dimitri? Hope you enjoy this! Xx **

**Rose Pov**

"Everything has its reasons huh? So you wanna tell me what was so important about your reason that you couldn't tell me… let's say 10 YEARS AGO!" Everyone, well my other family & Natasha knew how hot headed I can get, especially when someone says something which is totally shit!

This time my 'mother' spoke. "Rose darling, what your father is trying to say is that we didn't want you to end up like those other spoilt royal kids. We wanted you to have a life like a normal person, and then when you were at a mature age, you could make your own decision on whether you want to come back to the palace with us or stay here." She said using a whole load of hand actions, like I do.

What she said made me think. Did I want to be a princess? Or did I want to stay here? Now that I know Sara isn't my real mother things might get awkward. Now I just see her as I stranger… who lied to me._**But then again, if you go with them you could be a Princess marry a prince… just like a fairy tale.**_My mind coaxed me into making my decision.

"Right some ground rules." My mother smiled in joy. "Natasha will go with me clear?" The mother nodded eagerly but my father hesitated.

"Why should she? Doesn't she have a family of her own she needs to attend too?" He said questioningly. Natasha didn't hesitate to answer.

"Sir, I am an orphan my mother died when I was born. My father also died, but no one told me why. Ever since I met Rose we've been like sisters. When I turned 16 my care worker told me I was old enough to cope living in a flat on my own, but Rose's family grew fond of me and told me I should live with them. So now I bunk with Rose." She said not showing an inch of emotion. My father studied her, trying to make a decision, carefully.

"Abe, please this is the only chance we will have to catch up on the 16 years we've missed of our daughter's life. So what if she wants her best friend to live with us. Abe please Rose is an only child she could use the company." My mother pleaded with my father. I could tell he made a decision from the look in his eyes. His eyes looked mischievous but when he blinked that washed away and his eyes turned soft.

"Okay it's settled she can stay in your room with you, and goes where you go blah blah blah. 'It's all clear'" He said the last part sarcastically but from his other tone I can tell it was a promise.

"Yes!" I looked towards the blonde headed bodyguard as he did his victory cheer. The brown headed one elbowed him again and gave an apologizing look to my father, the blonde dude grinned at Natasha, but she played hard to get. "You can say your goodbyes and pack right away we need to leave before the press find out where we are and ruin Sara and her family's privacy." My father said in his authority tone. Me and Natasha got up quickly and literally ran to the door. Once we were out. We screamed in excitement, well I think Natasha screamed louder than me coz she's ganna be with me all the way through it.

"I can't describe how excited I am! Thank you so much Rose. I love you so much!" She said pulling me into a bear hug.

"You know Natasha, that blonde bodyguard dude was checking you out through all of that convo." I said in a low voice so no one could hear me. "I think he's into you babe, especially when he was giving you that cute grin!" I said nudging her playfully.

"Babe," she said in a posh royal accent, "I am ganna play so hard to get he'll have to wait at least three years, unless he pulls something so good I can't resist him." We laughed hard as we got into my room. I closed my room door and plopped onto my bean bag.

"You know I am ganna miss this place, what are we ganna say to Hazel?" I said staring at my door.

"How about we quickly pack, so we have spare time to talk to Hazel alone, huh?" She said purposely fell onto my lap.

"Ouch you heavy bitch get off me." I said half laughing as I managed to push her off me and she fell into a fit of giggles. "Let's get to work!"

We got out our most expensive suitcases to pack the most 'I can't live without things' into. I got out my Louis Vuitton suitcase which Damon and Rochelle (my other brother and sister) got me for my 16th birthday. It was massive which was better, so I can fit more things into it. Natasha got out her Burberry suitcase which she bought from her first salary. "Natasha, don't forget to call your boss and tell him you quit!" I shouted from the bathroom as I assembled all my makeup into 4 make up cases.

"Oh yeah ill text him later thanks!" She shouted back. I got back from our bathroom and saw her looking down at our shoes. "We'll need another extra bag Rose." She said counting the shoes. I went back to the extra walk in cupboard we put random stuff in and I bought back a blue Adidas suitcase.

"Is this big enough?" I said putting it on the floor and wiping off the dust.

"Well it better be or we'll be wearing two pairs of shoes on our feet." She said pilling in shoe after shoe. "Which ones are you wearing?" She asked.

"I'll wear my air forces. Omigosh, I swear we have the same pair we should wear em!" I said excitedly and picked them out. She smiled at me and continued packing the shoes. I went our walk in wardrobe and went to the left side, which had all the clothes. I think all of my clothes will fit so I picked up the piles and shoved them in the case one by one.

**1 hour later**

We fell on our beds after our hard work of packing. "Phew!" Natasha said as she wiped her forehead. "Remind me to never work this hard again."

"I never will babe." I said getting up as we still have to do The Talk with Hazel. "We still need to do The Talk. We can sleep through the care journey." I said giving her my hand so I can pull her up.

She looked over to the luggage bags with a worried face. "We aren't taking those down?" She said worriedly. "No babe I'll get your future husband to take it down for us, I'll bet he'll be extra happy if you ask him!" I said mockingly, she punched me playfully and I grinned at her. We left the room and went downstairs to see Hazel playing right next to the last step.

"Hey Rosy! Hey Natasha!" She motioned for me to pick her up and I did… for the last time. I put a smile on my face and I sat on the stairs with her on my lap. I couldn't speak, I fell silence just staring at her. Natasha spoke which brought me back to earth.

"Hey Hazel, we've got something to tell you. But you're ganna be a big girl like us and not cry okay?"

"Okay Natasha I promise." She said in her cute baby voice.

"Rose and I are leaving, just for a while okay. We're ganna come back to visit you really soon." She said really quickly, I could feel her shaking a bit as she held in her sob.

"Why are you leaving?" She said as tears sprang her eyes.

"We're going to live with some other people, because we got a job on the other side of Turkey." Natasha said as she wiped away Hazel's tears. Hazel looked at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Promise you'll come back and visit me Rosy!" She said as she cried.

"I-I p-promise Hazel." I said holding in my tears. Hazel sat in the middle of mine and Natasha's lap. She hugged us both and whispered, "I love you."

"We love you to baby girl." I said and caressed her hair. Both of the bodyguards walked into the hallway. "Ladies we need to leave now." The brown headed one said softly. We stood up and I picked up Hazel with me.

"Could you please bring down our bags from our room they're really heavy." Natasha said to them as she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Sure thing." The blonde one said as he wiped away a tear for her. She looked at him and smiled he smiled back. "Second one on the left?" He asked.

"Yep." Natasha said boring her eyes into his blue eyes. I cleared my throat and the other bodyguard laughed.

"Right when you're done." I said holding in my laugh. They totally blanked me instead Natasha asked.

"I didn't catch you name?"

"I'm Mason Ashford and him over there is Eddie Castile." He said as he used the oldest trick in the book and put his hands on her waist and moved her aside from the stairs, as Eddie followed. He looked behind once to see me staring at him with a 'I know what you're doing look' he grinned back and walked up the stairs. I smiled at myself. I could tell they'd be around a lot. They looked like the main bodyguards or something important.

I looked down and saw hazel I totally forgot she was in my arms. She was fast asleep. Natasha said that she was ganna go get some food for us to eat for the journey and pick up our handbags. I walked over to the living where Sara would be. I saw her at the window ledge looking outside. I carefully put Hazel on the couch. I started to walk towards her when she turned around. Her eyes looked puffy as if she had been crying a lot. "I'm so sorry I never told you Rose." She pulled me into a hug; I hugged her back for the last time.

"It's okay mommy." I cried into her shoulder as she held me in her arms. I wiped me tears and got ready to say goodbye.

"Rose, p-please don't say goodbye. Because you're going to come and visit me and I'll come visit you in the palace and we'll go places an-"I cut her off.

"I know mom," I said softly as I wiped her tears. "You still have to be there for me for the rest of my life, I still have to get married remember, and then become a queen. Then you can be finally proud of me."

"I've always been proud of you darling." She said with a smile.

I reached the door and saw Damon and Rochelle there. Rochelle was crying as I was giving her a hug and promising things to her. I gave Damon and hug. "You better inform me whenever you get a boyfriends Rose, I'll be sure to pay him a visit." He said in his harsh brotherly tone, we laughed together. "I sure will." I said as I gave him a last hug and me and Natasha walked out the door and made our way to the black totally tinted out Range rover. There were like 10 there, I couldn't tell who was in them but me and Natasha got into the one in the middle with the one and only Mason and Eddie.

"Wipe that grin off your face Natasha. I thought you said 3 years not 3 hours!" I said smiling. As she put her arm round my waist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy this one! xx**

**Natasha Pov**

As I sat in the car next to Rose I closed my eyes and just replayed everything that happened. I couldn't ever imagine that we would live in a palace in Turkey and Rose has royal blood. Our lives are going to be absolutely epic! I can't describe how excited I am! Then there was that cute bodyguard, Mason Ashford, he had those sexy dark blue eyes and that blonde hair that's so hard to find on boys. I can't believe he actually put his hands on my waist! And he even wiped my tears! Hmm… Natasha Ashford sounds good. _Shut the hell up Natasha, since when did you fall for guys so easily? They fall for you remember. _My conscience was right, but this one was different. Not like all the other boys I've dated. He seemed nice, protective and not the type to rush you into sex. I looked at him as he was driving. Then I looked at his muscles. There must be a six pack under that suit! I smiled cheekily at myself. Then I noticed him looking at him through the rear view mirror. I could see his memorizing dark blue eyes, looking at me… like he was thinking about something. I wonder how he looks at something else and drives at the same time. I think my driving is fine, but no, Rose won't step into a car when I'm in the driving seat anymore. She tells me it's like a near death experience, and she thought I bribed the instructor. I laughed at her when she said that. Maybe I shouldn't drive when- I mean if anything happens between us. Obviously it ain't true… just a precaution. I looked back into the rear view mirror and saw him wink at me then he focused on the road. I looked at Rose and saw her looking at me as if she was reading my mind. She smiled at me and leaned her head on my shoulder as her eyes lids closed. I could feel someone's gaze on me, but I didn't look I didn't want him to look away. I just closed my eyes and let sleep take over me after the long day.

Mason Pov

I decided to take one last look at her before I had to totally focus on the road. I looked her as she slept. She looked like an Indian Princess… but better. The way her brown hair glistened from the sun and how her lips were a perfect pink. I never fell for a girl so quickly, but there was something about her. The way she just argued with the King of Turkey and got her way and that look she gave me after I first grinned at her in her house. She's going to be hard to get, but I've got loads of tricks to get her to like me. I could stare at her all day but I need to focus on the road to get them to the palace safely.

**3 Hours Later.**

Rose Pov

"Are we there yet?" I said very impatiently, "How much longer Mason?" I sighed.

"Princess we will be there in a while, it's not long now." I hated it when they call me Princess, I have a name its Rose!

"I said you can call me Rose not Princess, Rose. And you said that like an hour ago! Make up your mind!" I said and groaned. I decided to look out of the window instead. Then my belly rumbled. "Natasha, did you bring anything to eat, I'm starved!" I whined again, gosh I thought they were the king and Queen of Turkey why can't we take a helicopter instead?

"Yeah I bought you some chocolate." She fished into her handbag and bought out a whole bar of galaxy cookie crumble! Wow this girl knows how to spoil me. I tried to snatch it out of her hand but she pulled her hand back. "Now, now rosy I taught you better." She put it in half and gave me half.

"Love you Natasha." I said as I scoffed the chocolate in my mouth. She grinned at me. I wanted to talk about her crush on Mason but duh I can't coz he's in the damn car with us. I lipped to her.  
'Do you like Mason?' She smiled and started to blush she looked down.

"OMIGOSH! Natasha since when!" I covered my mouth and she looked at me.

"Since when what?" Mason asked looking at me suspiciously.

"N-nothing, just some stuff." I said stuffing chocolate in my mouth.

"Okay then." He said as he eyed me suspiciously. Eddie winked and me and Natasha and she blushed and but her head in her hands, he knew exactly what we were talking about 'I won't say shit' he lipped. I grinned at him. I looked at Natasha she was still red. I giggled quietly, I was about to reassure that Eddie won't say anything when Mason disturbed me.

"Welcome to you new home Prince- I mean Rose and Natasha." I stared out of the window in surprise. The Palace was unbelievably beautiful. It was white with some painted pictures, I forgot what you call em, and, and it was just beautiful. My face was literally up against the glass and Natasha was like sitting on me staring outside with the same expression as mine.

"Ladies, don't worry we'll give you own personal tour of the Palace." He winked at Natasha mostly and she started to go red again so she continued to look outside instead. "I'll take that as a yes." He said parking outside the Palace doors. Once the car stopped I opened the door and we both fell out. Natasha was on top of me and I was at the bottom.

"Girl, please get off of me." I panted. "I can't breathe."

"I'm so sorry, but I think I broke every bone in my body." She barely spoke in a whisper. Then I felt the weight on my go and I looked up to see Mason holding Natasha… IN HIS ARMS! Omigosh! I could scream in joy but first I needed to get my breathing back to normal. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head on his chest. "Right when you love birds has had your moment the princess is still crumpled on the floor. But you know it's fine… ill just stay here on the floor on my own." I said in an overly dramatic tone. Before I knew it Natasha was out of Mason's arms and lending me a hand to get up. I saw him give me an evil look. I grinned back at him.

"Thanks babe." I gave her a big long hug in front of him. He kept staring at me and I grinned back at me. I grabbed her hand in front of him again and grinned at him.

"Oh Mason be a darl and get our luggage please." I said to him in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh sure, anything for you Princess." He said as he asked one of the other colleges to get the stuff and walked to the door right beside Natasha. We are so going to be best friends… well after I get them hooked up obviously. I started to plan everything out in my head when a woman came in front of me.

"The Queen has asked for you to get freshened up and meet them in the dining hall for dinner. Mason if you could please show them their room." She said and then left. I saw Mason smile in joy from the corner of my eye. The main entrance was huge! There was like a massive round glass table in the middle with some big fancy flowers in the middle of it. Then the floor was like creamy shiny tiles. There was like a marble staircase and what looked like really expensive paintings. I looked at the ceiling and saw it all covered in fancy mirrors, which made different patterns. The whole place looked so magnificent. I felt like taking off my shoes coz I didn't wanna ruin the place with my footprints.

"Right ladies, this way to your room." He said as he led us up the marble spiral stairway way. I think we were on the second floor. There was a really cozy looking window seat, I wanted to sit there and stare out into the perfect garden they had. But Mason kept walking, I started to get tired. Damn I was so UN fit.

"Gosh is our room on mars or something?" I asked. He stopped and opened the door.

"Holy shit!" Natasha said as she dropped her bags and went straight to the bathroom. It was kinda awkward; it was just me and Mason. So I decided I might as well ask him.

"Mase…" I dragged his new nickname on and he looked at me with questioning eyes. "Okay so this is ganna be weird coz we've just met like 5 hours ago, but do you fancy Natasha? If you do I won't tell her I cross my heart." I crossed my heart and waited for an answer.

"Omigosh Rose you are so ganna love this bathroom!" She shouted from the bathroom, I thought I heard an echo.

"Okay… maybe a little." He said as he began to cheeks flush.

I screamed in joy. "Omigosh this is so ganna be epic! I was so right! Gosh your easy to read! You guys are ganna be such a happy couple-" he cut me off.

"What do you mean happy couple Rose?" He said putting the bags down and leaning against the wall. Opps I've said too much.

"N-nothing, you know just a figure of speech. Oh look Natasha's calling me got to go." I was just about to walk into the room when he ended up standing in front of me. Wow he moves fast! "Wow dude you're fast." I tried to change the conversation.

"Ha, nice try, so does Natasha, I don't know maybe fancy me too?" He said looking at me as if he could read my mind.

"I've said too much. You'll have to use those tricks of yours to find out now, wouldn't you?" I said walking around him and picking up our bags. I put them down and turned around to face him. "Thanking for dropping us to our room, we'll see each other at dinner." I gave him my sarcastic smile and closed the door.

"Natasha babe, you have yourself an admirer." I said walking into the bathroom, she nearly pounced on me.

"Who? Who?" She said eagerly.

"Well… I can't tell you that now." I said as I went to open our luggage and to find our bikinis. "Right how about we go for a swim? I'm sure your admirer will appreciate it." I said wriggling my eyebrows.

She groaned at me. "Urg, that's so not fair Rose." She grabbed the bikini and went back into the bathroom to change.

**Ooo so Mason has finally admitted to Rose he likes Natasha and she likes him! But she doesn't know that he does! Well you'll have to wait to see what happens when they go for a swim in their bikinis! Comment and review thanks xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Natasha Pov**

"What times dinner again? I said coming out of the bathroom.

"It's like at 6 or 7 and it's like 3 now so we have ages." Rose said putting on a t-shirt over her bikini and she threw me one too. I caught it and put it on.

"What about towels?" I said as I stood next to the door.

"Babe, I'm a princess now life couldn't get any easier, I'm sure there's a maid around to give me one." She said as she opened the door and nearly ran straight into the maid. "Oh gawd I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, I'm incredibly sorry I bumped into you. The king and queen have sent me to tell you that dinner will start at 6:30 sharp but there are unable to see you as they're in a very important meeting." She said still standing in my way to get out of the room.

"So much for the welcoming." Rose mumbled. She smiled at the maid but I could tell she was getting pissed that the maid is in her way of getting to the pool. "Thanks for telling me." She said as the maid moved out of our way and let us pass through. We walked down the marble stairs, which had under floor heating! This day just gets better and better. Speaking about how the day gets better, I saw Eddie and Mason lounging by the pool. They had taken their suit coats off, but Mason still had his shirt on! I pouted in my head. We entered from the other door so we on the opposite side of the pool. "Did you remember to take off your contacts Rose?" I whispered

"Yeah at the last minute, did you?" She whispered back.  
"Yeah I did." I said as I took my t-shirt off so Mason would see me when he looked up. Rose stood in front of me so I could see her.  
"He's looking at you!" She squealed quietly "OMG," she whispered, "Natasha he's taking his shirt and pants off and getting in the pool with his boxers on!" She pulled me towards the pool and nearly pushed me in. I giggled at her and she gave me a thumbs up.

"Hey Mason. I thought you'd be on guard duty or something." I said as he walked towards me, but all I could focus on were his amazing 6 pack! This day cannot get any better. _Natasha snap out of it he'll suspect something. _I mentally kicked myself and took a mental picture of his 6 pack. I could tell he'd noticed coz he started to grin as he walked towards me. He put his arms around my waist again and I heard a gasp but I didn't turn.

"What's up baby?" He said leaning closer, I smiled me cheeky smile at him.

I moved his hands from my waist. I leaned in close to him so we were inches apart, and whispered sarcastically "Nothing 'baby'." He grinned his amazing grin, gosh I loved that grin it makes me swoon. I moved back but he kept walking towards me. This guy will never give up. I looked around for Rose but she was gone and so was Eddie! I swear I will kill that girl! I kept walking backwards until I bumped into the wall. He walked forward till his was right in front of me. He brushed some of my hair which was in front of my face behind my ear.

"Trying to run away now are we baby?" He was leaning in even closer.

"Why did you wanna say something to me?" I said in a whisper.

I could see a grin spreading across his face, what have I got myself into?

"That you look really good in a bikini babe." O my he did not just say that. I splashed water on his face and tried to run away. I didn't notice I was giggling until he caught me by my waist and brought me into him so that my hands were on his chest. The first thing I noticed was that he had a really nice tan and that I kept staring at him chest.

"Something you like? If you do I'm sure it can be arranged so you can see even more." He said with his irresistible grin.

"I'm sure you would enjoy that." I said as I pushed him playfully.

"Natasha I hate to ruin your moment but it's 6 o'clock we need to get ready for dinner!" Rose shouted from the pool door. Oh shit! I totally forgot about the dinner! I guess Mason will be there… hopefully.

"Aw Rose we were just in the middle of something." Mason said as he pouted like an 8 year old. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I'm sure we'll see each other later, you do live here." I said as I moved myself from his chest and walked to the stairs.

"See you later babe." He said as I reached the door.

Mason Pov

I couldn't help but look at her ass. WOW! She got herself some nice ass.

"See you later babe." I said as she reached the door and turned for their room. Gosh am I really falling for this girl. I need to make my move fast, after all the King has got plans for Rose I hope he doesn't make plans for Natasha as well. I got out of the pool and got a towel wrapped it around my waist and jogged over to my room to get ready for the welcoming dinner for Rose and Natasha. Duh I don't wanna be late to see her. Plus I am the main guard and Eddie is the vice so we both have to attend.

I think I'm ganna do it straight after the dinner when Rose and her parents have a private talk. But it might be hard because Natasha goes where Rose goes and Rose goes where Natasha goes. Especially when it's private. Damn!

I'll need Rose's help. I grinned as I opened my room door and had a quick shower. I remember how Natasha was staring at my 6 pack and my chest. But I was staring at her butt so it fair. I got dressed into my Armani suit and shoes. Today's the day I get to know if my whole life with her is ganna be awkward or the best ever.

**WOW! Well, Abe has something planned for Rose but what? **

**OMG Mason is ganna ask out Natasha! **

**And the first ever dinner between Rose Natasha and Rose's parents! What's ganna happen? **

**Review and comment please xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Natasha Pov**

After Rose pulled me out from having my moment with Mason, she ran to our room with me trailing behind. I thought about how I and Mason got on really well and how I think I'm falling for him even more every time I see him. Rose was probably in the bathroom so she wouldn't mind if I sat on that comfy window seat.

After the accident happened and my parents died, when I was about 14 my care worker told me that someone had come to visit me. I remember exactly what she said.

I was squashed into a bear hug, as soon as I entered the room. I pulled back immediately. Who the hell is this person pulling me into a damn bear hug? I looked up and saw her. I didn't know her but when I saw her I knew that I knew her. I stepped backwards and studied her, she looked around 17 and she was pretty. She looked familiar… she looked like someone I knew… but who?

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself before… I'm your sister Monica." She said. Then it all clicked, she looked like my mother, with her sun kissed skin exactly like mine and her dark brown eyes like mine too and her dark brown hairs also like mine.

"W-why?" Was all I could say, she sat back down onto her chair and motioned for me to sit too. I sat down opposite her on the furthest chair away from her.

"When your- I mean our parents died you probably never saw me until now, not even when you were a baby, I was sent away when I was 15 they told me they would come back for me later but they couldn't right now, I didn't understand they told me I was old enough but inside I felt vulnerable. " She took a deep breath. "They just left me at some place I didn't know, no one I knew, I-I thought they would keep their promise and one day take me home with him and hold me in their arms again… I'd be whole again." She looked at and scooted her chair towards mine and said. "I know this is drastic, but you can come live with me we can be sisters, properly." I saw a pleading look in her eyes; I tensed up and stood up quickly.

"I'm sorry but this is too soon. I-I just can't think right now, you need to understand please. We'll keep in touch?" I made it sound more like a question… but I couldn't let it be answered in case I was abandoned again. I ran out of the interviewing room. I went to my room as fast as I could and closed the door. I stood in front of my mirror and saw no tears. I screamed in frustration. "Why does this shit keep happening to me?" I came out a whisper. I slid down the wall and stared at my wall full of pictures of me and Rose.

"Natasha?" I heard Rose's soft voice. I opened my eyes realizing I fell asleep. After all Rose has done for me I didn't ever pay her back! I stood up quickly and hugged Rose hard.

"I love you Rose." I muffled as tears sprang my eyes. She hugged me back tight.

"I love you too." She said as she put me arm's length and looked me in my eyes. "What' wrong? Did Mason say something?" She said as her face hardened.

"N-no it's nothing just thinking about the past." I said too quickly, she gave me a 'don't try to hide shit from me look.'

"Okay then, the bathroom's free you're turn!" She said in excitement totally changing the subject.

I ran to the bathroom before she remembered something she didn't do. I quickly got into the shower washed my hair and finished in 5 minutes.

"Wow, new record." I said pleased with myself.

Mason Pov

I looked one final time in the mirror before heading over to the main dinner hall. I decided not to pick up the girls coz that might look stalker like how I end up being where they are all the time. I can't wait to see Natasha, I know I saw her like an hour ago, wearing her bikini… hate to say but she look so damn sexy. I just wanna ask her already! I entered the dinner hall and saw Abe talking to the chef and Janine sitting on her chair impatiently. Abe came and sat back down the moment I sat, as I'm the head guard and Eddie's the vice we have to sit the closet to the king and queen and Natasha and Rose sit where ever they want. Hopefully Natasha sits next to me and this dinner goes fast. Eddie came in with his girlfriend who sat next to him. Her name is Jill; they've been going out for a while. She's Adrian Ivashkov sister... gosh I wonder how Rose will react? Well only time will tell he better enjoy the time she has until she's shipped off. I laughed at my joke in my head, but I was silenced by the entrance of Natasha… and Rose. She looked stunning in her white strapless dress, it was short but the way she wore it… just wow! I didn't know I was staring at her for ages until I saw a grin appear on her face, I quickly equally matched her grin. I walked over to her.

"Why Natasha you are looking as stunning as ever." I said as I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it. I looked up and saw her blush I smiled in satisfaction.

"And you are also looking very striking yourself Mr. Ashford." She said matching my posh accent as she walked and sat next to the chair I was sitting on. Before I went to my chair I saw Rose giving me that cheeky look of hers. I think I started to blush so I went back to my chair.

Rose Pov

I saw Mason flirting with Natasha, they made such a good couple. It's so good that I packed that dress of hers she looks so pretty in it. It was white and strapless and it has white beads making a design on it, it was kinda short but she just looks so elegant. I stood at the doorway like an idiot as I analyzed the table, my 'parents' hadn't noticed me yet… _how parent like_, I thought. I saw Eddie sitting next to a girl, she looked pretty and also had a dress on hers was baby blue with pleats in it… then it clicked! OMGOSH that's Eddie's girlfriend! I was just about to walk over and start a conversation with her when my mother noticed I was in the room. _Finally! _She walked over to me and gave me a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry I never noticed you earlier Rose darling." She mumbled to me.

"Its fine, the maid told me you guys were busy anyways." I said as we both pulled away.

"How about we start the dinner I can tell your hungry." She said smiling at me, "a mother know everything." What! Can she read my mind now! It's good she wasn't there when I was 13 or she would have found out about my secret boyfriends! I smiled back and we both made our way to the table. My mom made her way back to her chair, the seat next to Eddie's girlfriend had been taken and the only seat left was the one next to this boy I don't know, all I know is that I got this vibe which meant I might not like him. I sighed and sat in my chair. I looked at Natasha as she gave me a sympathetic look. I sighed again.

The boy turned to face me and gave me a grin; gosh did he use that on all girls he saw. "Hey Princess, I would like to formally introduce myself. I'm Adrian Ivashkov, Prince of Russia. And you are looking good in that dress" Gosh this guy was already getting on my nerves! I gave him a cold glare, "I was only complementing baby, get used to it. Besides it'll be the last one you'll hear in ages, from me of course." He said flashing that grin of his again which made his emerald eyes stand out, wait did he just call me baby! What does he mean get used to it? Before I had time to ask the dinner was being served.

**WOW! Nice start of a dinner huh? **

**Well Mason had made his move and Natasha seems to be tagging along, will it end well? You'll need to read to find out! Please comment ill totally appreciate it! Thanks ya'll xx **


	6. Reunion, Dinner Dates and Marriage

A plate of food was suddenly put in front of me. All I could do was stare. What the hell was that mush on my plate! It looks like damn baby food! Probably tastes like shit too coz hazel hated it! The only thing I recognised was the small balls of potatoes. "What the hell is this shit on my plate?" I covered my mouth quickly; thank god I was at the very end of the table. I heard someone laugh, my head snapped up and I looked towards Adrian. What was this pussy's problem now? He looked at me amusingly like I was some sort of entertainer to him.

"What is it Adrian?!" I hissed at him.

"It looks like you're enjoying you food baby." He said trying to hide his laughter with a smug smile staring down at my plate. So he thought it was funny. I looked at his plate and he hadn't even touched it too.

"Don't call me baby." I said in a threatening voice. I was just about to slap him when I suddenly realized that I was a princess so I needed to act mature around the other royals. Fuck!

"Sorry babe." He said coolly as if he never even heard my threat. I sighed at sagged into my chair and played with my food. "What's wrong babe?" He asked his voice was laced with concern. Gosh why was this guy sitting next to me!?

I sighed again louder. "Nothing just this stupid shit on my plate! When I become Queen the first thing I'm going to do is change the damn menu to steak and chips!"

"You know you'll have to marry a Prince to become Queen of a country." He said smoothly and suddenly the whole room went quiet. I looked up and saw everyone's eyes looking at me. I gulped, I could feel my face burning up and I rarely became red I mean RARELY! Think of a comeback Rose!

"Why are you volunteering Adrian?" I said matching his smooth voice. He chuckled lightly. And the whole room started laughing. It sounded like nervous laughing or was that just me? Anyways I was glad that the attention had gone off of me and back to my Mother and Father.

Nathan Pov

"You know you'll have to marry a Prince to become Queen of a country." My head snapped up and I looked directly at Adrian. I gave him a sharp look and he rolled his eyes at me. The moment the words marry came out of his mouth everyone's heads snapped up and focused their attention to Rosemarie and Adrian sitting right at the back of the room.

"Why are you volunteering Adrian?" Princess Rosemarie said in a cool voice. Adrian let out a chuckle and everyone else followed giving out nervous laughter. I shot Adrian one last look at put my attention back into the conversation I was having with King Ibrahim.

Rose Pov

"I'll get back to you on that one baby." He said when everyone's attention had diverted back to my Mother and Father. I ignored him and continued playing with my food until the waiters came and took them away. My belly rumbled lightly. I sat impatiently waiting for the desert. Me and Adrian hadn't talked for the whole of the main course. I felt a lot less angry I swear if I was in some restaurant and he kept bugging me my fist would of hit his face ages ago! This guy was going to make me mental then I wouldn't be fit enough to be Queen then I wouldn't get my chance to change the damn menu!

I sighed in relief when the desert came. A huge grin spread across my face. You know when you watch an advert and they advertise them really yummy sundaes and you can never find ones like them in any shop. Well that was what was in front of me. It was a chocolate fudge sundae with chocolate sauce oozing from the top and it had chocolate chips which looked like they'd been placed one at a time. Gosh I've never seen something so… appealing. I shovelled some ice cream into my spoon and put it into my mouth. I could taste every individual flavour bursting into my mouth. I couldn't help but moan at how wonderful it tasted. I flickered my eyes open when I finished eating and I had a feeling someone was looking at me. I looked around the huge table and saw everyone's attention was still on my parents. Then I looked next to me and saw the one and only annoying prick Adrian looking at me. Why did he have to ruin my moment with my ice cream? Urg!

"What are you looking at Adrian?" I said normally I couldn't be asked to snap at him right now.

"Oh nothing, just picturing you naked." He said in his flirty voice, then I noticed how close we were, '_well two can play at this game_' I thought. I put on my flirty smile.

"Are you volunteering to un-dress me Ivashkov?" I said matching his flirty voice. He looked me up and down and lingered on my bare thighs, I crossed my legs over to bare more skin. "That can be arranged."

He bought his lips to my ear, "mm… I would love to hear you yell my name." He whispered while he trailed his finger up my thigh.

"Over my fucking dead body Ivashkov!" I whispered fiercely into his ear while I picked his hand off my thigh and threw it into his lap; I whipped my head back to looking straight ahead instead of at him. I heard him chuckle

"I like feisty." He said into my ear and returned to his previous seating style. OMG! Does this guy ever stop fucking talking! I returned to shovelling spoon full of ice cream into my mouth. I finished my ice cream just in time for the waiter to take the fancy bowl back. Adrian hadn't talked for the rest of desert, thank heavens! I sighed and leaned back into my chair.

Abe Pov

Dinner was great, other than Adrian relating the word marriage to Rose which silenced everyone it was quite a pleasant get together. I stood up from my seat which silenced everyone.

"Thank you all for attending my now complete family reunion." I said projecting my voice and stopped to smile at my daughter. "Thank you all for coming and making her feel part of our family, I would like to now formally end the dinner and you can all make your way home, but of course any of you can stay the night here, my friends at the door will show you a room you can make yourself comfortable in. Thank you again." I sat down on my chair and squeezed my wife's hand. Everybody started to get ready to leave and came to by to say goodnight to me and my wife.

Rose Pov

My dad, wow it felt weird saying that. But I'll get used to it soon, it still hadn't completely sunk in that I was royal, I Rose Hathaway had royal bloody in her and her best friend/sister was here to experience every second of it with her. Wow!

I felt someone grab my head which once again snapped my thoughts shut, again. I looked over and saw Adrian holding my hand, I felt like snatching my hand away but I was too late he already brought my hand to his lips and he kissed it. "It was a pleasure getting to know you babe." He winked at me, "I look forward to seeing you very soon." He said and stood from his chair.

"Whatever Ivashkov. Good. Night!" I said to him as he chuckled and walked off towards the door. Why did he say he was going to see me very soon, shit! Why do I always realise things after someone's said it and already left!? But one thing I did notice is Mason making his move on Natasha.

Natasha Pov

Dinner had ended now and everyone is getting ready to leave. Some were saying some words to Rose's parents and some were retrieving their belongings. Mason squeezed my hand getting my attention. He looked stunning tonight like a proper guard in his suit and his ray bans hanging from his breast pocket. "Hey how about we take a walk in the gardens? They look proper amazing now that it's dark and the lights are on." He said to me as we both got up.

"Yeah that would be nice." I said to him a soft loving voice. How can this guy be so perfect, it felt like a fairy tale, he grabbed my hand and lead me to the door leading to the gardens. As you know Mason the head guard so his normal instincts would kick in. He scanned the area quickly and wrapped his arms around me protectively. I smiled to myself and leaned my head into his chest. He kissed my head once he finished scanning the area looking for threats.

"So , where are you going to be taking me on this fine night?" I said using the posh voice we used last time. He chuckled at my voice.

"You'll just have to wait and see babe." He said making me laugh. We walked for a long time looking at the gardens. I looked really amazing; there were so many flowers there that I never even knew existed. There were like hundreds of different colours of roses and tulips and daffodils, there were different ones to but I didn't know what they were called. I wasn't much of a flower names person. We walked until we got to a huge fountain which was in the heart of the garden.

"Wow! T-That's so… beautiful." It barely came out a whisper. It was breath taking all the patterns and designs that made up the fountain. I wasn't one of those tacky ones that you see in a park with an image of a women and water coming out her mouth. No it was more than that. The lights changed colour at the precise moment and showed the different patterns of tiles on it.

Mason turned and looked at me and we both looked into each other eyes at the same time just focusing on each other. He made me feel like I was the only girl in the world. He caressed me cheek and whispered. "The only thing that i can describe as beautiful is you." I could feel my eyes getting watery and I knew tears were going to come out soon. He came closer and brought his lips towards mine and he kissed me. His lips felt like velvet making an electric shock go through me in the best way possible. I smiled against his lips. My feet started hurting coz I was on my tip toes. We broke the kiss and I smiled at him and he put his arm around my waist and I leaned my head against his chest as we continued walking down the path. I couldn't describe how… perfect that kiss was. I've never felt that way when I kissed a boy. EVER! How can he make me feel so… complete? We were still walking when he grip tightened around me more. Then he stopped dead in our tracks.

"Mason… what is it?" I said my voice full of fear. I brought myself closer to him; he wouldn't stop unless he sensed something. He grip tightened even more around my waist.

"Nothing… maybe it was just some animal. Don't worry babe." He said flashing his lazy grin at me, gosh he's making me swoon like crazy especially with that sexy grin of his. I started to blush like crazy; I could feel my cheeks getting heated. Mason's smile broadened. "I like it when I make you blush." He said grazing his lips over mine, I couldn't help but giggle. He let out a small chuckle and we continued down the path again forgetting the incident that just happened. Well I know I forget it when Mason grazed his lips over mine teasing me. I wanted to just pull him into me a kiss him again.

I sighed happily, as he kissed me head again. Then I stopped dead in my tracks pulling Mason to a stop too. "D-Did you hear that M-Mason?" My voice stuttered with fear as he pulled me closer to him.

"Hear what babe?" He said in a soothing voice as he scanned the area. His grip tightened again pulling me even more closer. If Mason wasn't here I would have ran off screaming like a little girl. Good thing I had my contact lenses on or I wouldn't even be able to look 1 metre ahead of me.

"BOO!" Someone shouted behind us making me scream and turn around to have a good look at that person. Before I could Mason had pushed me behind him and stood in front of me. No way was I standing behind him. I moved to the side and saw Rose Hathaway! Oh boy that girl was going to pay! I ran up to her and started to smack her playfully and she had a laughing fit.

"Rose I swear I will kill you! You're not going to stop pranking people are you?! Gosh you scared the heebie-jeebies outta me! And that doesn't happen often! Shit man!" I shouted while she had a laughing fit.

"O g-god you s-should of s-seen your faces!" She stuttered as leaned against a brick wall. "Wow! That was priceless Natasha!" She said after she got a hold of herself. "Well this is kind a pay back from the time you edited that movie I was watching a put a scary picture on it. I was scared shit less!"

"O yeah!" I said as the memory came back to me I shuffled back to Mason as he put his arm back around me and thought about that priceless moment. Rose was watching Paranormal Activity 3 I made the DVD for her but she didn't know I edited it a put a scary picture in the scene when its midnight and the guy made the invention of the camera on the fan so it rotates and I put it there and then when the scene came up and the image flashed on she screamed so loud! I had it all on tape!

"Well know that you've replayed the memory." She said grinning at me, "We need to go to sleep early morning tomorrow and I don't want you hanging around with strangers at this time." She said grinning at both of us. "Okay so you guys can do whatever you do when you say bye and shit." She stood there staring at us like we were supposed to say something. "O right sorry… sorry." She mumbled and turned around and walked down the path. I turned to towards Mason and quickly pecked him on the lips and turned to catch up with Rose. But Mason caught me by my waist a reeled me back into him, so we were only inches apart. "Mm… Do think I would let you go that easily now?" He whispered into my ear as he brushed his lips against me. My breathing hiked up… keep your cool Natasha. I reminded myself. I brought his lips to mine and he kissed me again. Boy, I would never get tired of this. The kiss turned hungry he kissed me harder and picked me up and leaned me against the wall behind us. He made his way down to my neck and started kissing me hungrily; I wouldn't help but moan when he brought his lips back to me.

"Natasha!" I heard Rose yell which broke our kiss.

"Sorry, business calls" I mumbled against his lips, he put me down and I quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Are you sure that business doesn't involve me?" He said grinning at me.

"Mm... maybe." I said in a flirty voice

"Hello! Can we stop the make out session now!?" Rose yelled which made us both laugh.

"Goodnight." He said bringing my hand to his lips as he kissed it.

"Goodnight to you too ." I said in my posh voice as I made my way down the path and broke into a run to catch up with Rose.

"Finally! Gosh do you guys ever know when to stop?" Rose asked I couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "Yeah, yeah you think it's funny now watch when I do the same." She said as she hooked her arm throw mine. "Oh and by the way when you left I got dragged into a proper mother father and daughter talk. They were like 'oh it's good that you brought Natasha along for extra support etc.… and that they hoped we enjoyed the dinner blah, blah, blah. And it's nice to see that Natasha is getting along with Mason well. And some more crap I'm not going to bore you with." She said and took a deep breath.

"You're taking this whole royal thing quite easy you know, like if it was Camilla from school she would have posted it on Facebook the moment she got told and probably put a video up of her arrival at 'The Palace'." I said as we both burst out laughing.

"Oh that's 100% true!" Rose said after she got a hold of herself. "But you know I feel scared inside deep, deep down I do. Like all these expectations and Royal parties and Princess crap. It's going to hit me soon that I need to pull my act together but right now I just want to freeze the moment of actually feeling complete inside." I loved Rose so much as a sister we've never been apart and I'm going to be there every step of the way for her and make sure she doesn't fall.

"Don't worry babe I'll be there every step of the way." I said giving her a tight hug and realised we were at the front door of our room.

**I hope you enjoyed this… I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever it was all my stupid laptop's fault well I got a new one now finally! So I will update but I'm going away soon so ill update all I can before I go. But once I'm back I'll still be updating like normal. Please tell me what you think just hit the little review button at the bottom and tell me please! I'll be waiting for you're thoughts! Thanks ya'll! **


	7. The Love Birds

Rose Pov

I was pulled into a tight hug by Natasha. I knew she would be there for me every step of the way, like who's going to protest when I don't… Natasha will! She's always finding ways to help me, like she's trying to pay me back or something. Out of the both of us she is the more feisty one and the one boys drool over more, it doesn't really matter to me because we are sisters for life so stupid boy drama doesn't get between us. She's never really fallen for a guy like she had for Mason. The way he just sweeps her off her feet and makes her swoon that way, well she's never actually felt that way for any guy ever! But just because I helped him get her doesn't mean that I'm not keeping an eye on him, if he steps an inch out of place I will be first there to smack him back into line. I smiled my evil grin.

"Rose…" Natasha said in a suspicious voice, "Why have you got that evil grin on your face?"

"Oh nothing really, just thinking about how hard I should smack Mason across the face if he ever hurts you." I said in casual voice like it was something I said usually; before she could answer I changed the subject. "So… how did your make out session slash walk in the garden go with Mase?"

"Ha, ha Rose," she said sarcastically, here comes the whole love story lecture. I opened the front door of our room, and we both walked in. "Well… it was absolutely amazing Rose! There was this beautiful fountain and I said to Mason 'Oh that it the most beautiful thing I've ever seen-"

I cut her off, "let me guess and he was like 'No Natasha the only beautiful thing I've ever seen is you.'" I said mimicking Mason's voice, which I thought I did quite well. Natasha squealed and jumped onto her bed and continued her love story.

"O my god Rose don't you think that's so super romantic! Like no boy I've been with has ever said anything so… sweet to me like that before. So anyways after that he kissed me! O my god Rose it was the BEST KISS EVER! So after that we continued walking again and then he heard you and he was so protective! Then I heard you, I stop like dead in my tracks, and he pulled me even closer to him then when you came he pushed me behind him but as you know I like to fight with people who take the pis- but I wouldn't have a fight with you like never ever." I started laughing when she was reassuring me that we wouldn't start a bitch fight.

"Okay thanks for the reassurance Natasha please continue." I said controlling my laughter.

"Phew! Okay well on with it. So then I saw it was you and you know what happened then blah, blah, blah. Then after you went, he started kissing me and then he put me up against the wal-"

Oh gosh why was she telling me details about her make out session with Mason for?! "Nooo! You're scaring me for life, please stop!" I said in an overly dramatic voice putting my hands to me hears and hearing her faint laughter.

"Okay, okay I'll skip that part." _Phew! _I thought to myself. I removed my hands from my ears and listened.

"It was so perfect Rose; I've never felt this way for a guy before he's just perfect you know. But maybe he might not feel what I feel Rose?!" I walked over to her bed and put an arm around her.

"Natasha believe me this guy is all over you like crazy!" I said in my Yes-I'm-So-Clever-And-I-Know-It voice. She looked up at me and smiled pulling me into a hug.

"Love you Rose." She mumbled.

"Love you too babes." I said back to her. "Right, now we better go to bed, Mason's shit is in the morning at like 5 am so he'll be free by the time we wake up and I think he's got one at midnight too so that's fine for you love birds in it?" I said in my Yes-I'm-So-Clever-And-I-Know-It voice again, Natasha just looked at me a gave me a grin as she gathered he PJs from her closest.

"I don't know who I'd live without you Rose darling." She said as she closed the bathroom door.

"Same here!" I shouted back I got a laugh in response. Tomorrow is my first proper day at the palace, but the most important thing I have to do is order guitar hero; I'm the best at the drums like no one can beat me. I'll need two drums two guitars and two microphones coz there are some good songs on it that me and Natasha jam to.

What will happen in the future will I have to marry a Prince? Will my parents choose one for me? No they can't do, they haven't been there for 17 years they won't possibly choose my husband. Besides its going to be ages until I get married like 4 5 years. I shrugged the thought off instantly and banged on the bathroom door.

"Yo! You might want to consider leaving some water for me you know?" I shouted at the door.

"Yeah I did already it's in the glass on your beside table." She yelled back as she giggled quietly to herself.

"Ha, ha, you're so funny Natasha." I said sarcastically as I smiled to myself.

**1 year later**

Rose Pov

I hurtled up the marble stairs to the third floor which our bedroom was on. Gosh they really needed to install an elevator here some people stay on the third floor not on the first. I got to the landing and started panting. "Wow! That was a work out for the month." I said to myself as I walked over to our bedroom. Finally my new and improved version of guitar hero had arrived! The other one was like so last year and I really had to update! This one had so many more songs on them and it had more levels. I'm always up for a challenge… on guitar hero obviously. I had woken up early and waited at the Palace doors for the delivery dude to arrive. Once it came I gave it to the guards to set up and I ran up to get Natasha. And guess what my dad even got us a 70 inch plasma screen to play all our games on! I sound so spoilt… but who cares, I have good grades too! There setting it up in the living room down stairs, which is where I usually lounge around watching big brother and The Simpsons.

I pushed the doors open to be blinded by the worst scene ever! Mason and Natasha getting hot and heavy! Thanks heavens they had their clothes on or I wouldn't have known what would have happened to me!

"Oops, I'm so sorry guys; I hate to ruin the mood. I'll be outside." I said trying not to burst out laughing. I closed the door and sat on the window seat.

"Aw thanks a lot for ruining the mood Rosy!" I heard Mason shout gosh this guy is so lucky he's dating my best friend or I would have killed him for calling me Rosy again! Mason and Natasha has been a much known couple around the palace and probably for the other royals who knew him. I think they might actually be falling in love with each other. _Aw how sweet. _I thought to myself. I started out the window, I was the start of summer but it felt like we were in the middle. It was boiling hot. Like 30 degrees out. I was wearing my denim shorts with a tank top and some flip flops. Sometimes I thought about Hazel Damon and Rochelle. How they were getting along and if they even thought about me let alone remember me. Well I've been gone about 2 years now things a pretty good, but I still think about Hazel a lot. I called her yesterday we started crying on the phone. She told me she could walk really well; I was really upset I never got to see that. She misses me taking her out places but Rochelle and Damon still take care of her for me. I want to visit her but I can't bear the thought of leaving her again. The door opened zoning me back to the real world.

Mason had his arm around Natasha and she was leaning her head on his chest. "Right so there aren't going to be anymore R rated scenes I have to witness now?" I said at Mason's hand travelling lower down Natasha's back, gosh I couldn't take it he wanted me to break! I covered my eyes. "O my gosh Mase stop right there put your hand back on her back and not on her ass. I said no R rated stuff outside the bedroom." I said pleadingly as they both broke into laughter.

"Oh gosh Rosy you are so funny I seriously need to hook you up with one of my mates so you get a taste of the romantic life." Mason said between his laughing fits.

I gave him a cold glare, "Don't call me Rosy Mason." I said in a threatening tone, he didn't pale or flinch he just continued laughing.

"Alright Rosy Posy!" I sighed, this boy will never learn. Before I could even break the good news I was interrupted by a maid who taped me on the shoulder.

"Oh hey what's up?" I said to her, she smiled at me

"The king and Queen have asked you to attend a meeting the Grand hall. They said you may bring along Natasha with you. And of course Mason as head guard you should attend." What was this stupid meeting about now?! Then before I could say anything else she walked away.

"Right let's get a move on then people, we have business to attend." I said in a business style voice as I made my way down the stairs and the love birds trotted along behind me, god I didn't want to turn around in case I saw something scarring again.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter please REVIEW! Thanks again xx **


	8. Dying Of Laughter

Mason Pov

We made our way down the marble stair way. I had my arm around Natasha's waist and her head was leaning on my chest. I licked my lips remembering the intense moment we had before Rosy had interrupted us. I smiled at myself. We've been together for a year now and I feel like my feelings are developing more for her, like I lov-. My thoughts were interrupted when we stopped at the 2nd floor landing.

"Right guys I have some major important exciting news to tell you!" Rose said and squealed afterwards. The only thing that can make Rose excited is if

some new video game has come out

She discovered some new food that she likes now

She found a boyfriend

I'm hoping for c. "Yes…" I said prompting her on

"I GOT THE NEW AND IMPROVED VERSION OF GUITAR HERO! I have like 2 drums 2 microphones and 2 guitars but I'm obviously going to merk you all when I play the drums!" She said in the most excited voice ever. I remember playing guitar hero with Rose and wow she is really competitive when it comes to that but I'm not saying I wasn't coz I was too. We played best out of 5 and I won 5 to 4. "Oh yeah and Mase there's going to be a re match soon so I'm giving you a head start just so you don't feel intimidated by my great skills!" She said in her sly competitive voice, as she stared at me, I held her stare not wanting to look scared by her not so intimidating voice.

"Bring it bitch." I said matching her competitive voice; she gave me a colder glare I made mine colder too. We'll see who loses this match; I have a natural gift of crushing people's dreams, obviously not Natasha's though her dreams are mine to help her fur fill now.

"Yo this bitch is ganna bring it all the way!" She said in a fierce voice. I laughed at her and she gave me a thin sly smile.

"Okay right I thought we had to attend a meeting lets gets moving guys." Natasha said coming in between us trying to keep us apart.

"Sorry babe, Rosy was really unrealistic coz she thought she could beat me," I said pointing at myself, "At guitar hero. This girl has some huge imagination." I said as I wrapped my arm back around her waist. Rose gave me a grim looked and lead the way back down the stairs. I pulled Natasha back to me so she couldn't follow Rose down the stairs and I pushed her up against the wall and blocked her exists. I heard her breathing pick up which made me grin. "Mm… I like it when you take charge like that." I whispered into her ear making her shiver.

"I'm sure you do." She said pushing me back playfully, that look she had on her face always made me want her even more. She wrapped her arms around my neck and went up on her tip toes and kissed me. I kissed her back; I wanted to taste even more of her. I leaned her against the wall trailing kisses down her neck making her moan. I smiled against her neck and brought my lips back to her. We broke the kiss and she stared into my eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back and saw her cheeks going even redder. I caressed her cheeks. I loved it when I made her red it made her even more beautiful. The could be the perfect moment to tell her how I feel about her. I was just about to pour my heart out to her when that aggravating voice interrupted us again!

"Yo I said no R rated stuff up there don't you think I didn't notice you guys not following me!" Rose yelled from down stairs. I would love to see the look on her face right now it always makes me laugh. Natasha unravelled her hands from my neck and gave me a quick kiss before we trailed down the stairs after Rose. We reach the landing and there was Rose hands on hips pretending to be intimidating… again. "You know Mase we do have plenty of bedrooms as you already know to do all this business." She said in her no-so-intimidating voice. God if this girl wanted to be intimidating she could of just asked me for some lessons I wouldn't have asked her to pay… for the first lessons obviously. She took a step closer to me; I stood there staring at her. This girl was like 5 foot 4 how the hell was she ganna intimidate me!? Now it was my turn to show intimidation like a pro. I took a huge step forward so we were only inches apart I saw her foot twitch longing to take a step backward, but she stood her ground. I looked down on her and put my don't-fuck-with-me face on. "And what if I don't go to a bedroom? What you ganna do Hathaway?" I said in a proper sly and intimidating voice, the one she couldn't master fully. Oh and the expression on her face was price-less, if only I had a camera! I tried my best to keep a straight face then the fun would be o.v.e.r!

"N-nothing at all." She stuttered with the same priceless expression. She still held her ground and didn't move back, this girl is getting too tough. I need to tone it down. I smirked my evil smirk at her. She gulped.

"Apologize Hathaway." I said in a school teacher's voice, I heard Natasha gasp, mm… so Rosy wasn't the one for apologizing huh? Well there's always a first for everything. Her expression changed for priceless to have you gone crazy.

"Eat your shit man I am not apologizing!" There we go back to the old snarky Hathaway. I smirked at her I could use that line. Boy was she in for a surprise, she is ganna apologize 10 times when I'm done with her.

"Really?" I said raising my brow being head guard does pay off sometimes when you have to follow people around you find out some of their weak spots. She is going to be in for a treat today.

She pointed her finger on my chest, "You will never get me to apologize Ashford, ever!" And the fun starts. I started to tickle her like crazy you could probably hear her laughter from the other side of the palace.

"Change your mind yet?" I said trying not to join in with my victory laugh. It was funny watching Rose laugh finally I have got my revenge from all the times she has invaded me and Natasha's 'private time'. I continued tickling her until she fought her way free and started running I chased after her so I could get my apology outta her.

Rose Pov

Oh no this tickling was going to kill me, he found my weak spot! Shit! Now he'll be able to get his way every time. I couldn't stop laughing I was going to find this guy's weak spot and kill him.

"Change your mind yet?" He said I could see he was trying to hide his laughter, but you see who gets the last laugh Ashford! I tried to untangle his arms from me so I could make an escape, I twisted my body around so my back was to him and I made a dash for it. I could hear his footsteps trailing after me; my heart was beating uncontrollably, now I understood how people felt when they were going to get murdered except my life didn't flash before my eyes. I kept running until I saw a door I opened it but before I could do anything I got smothered by Mason and started laughing uncontrollably. Before I knew it I was on the floor and Mason was still tickling me, gosh how am I living? Maybe I've died of laughter if that's even possible, but it'll be proven when Mason kills me.

"Mason please stop!" I tried saying in between my laughter I kept trying to roll away from him but he was head guard so he had incredibly sharp senses and he stopped me from going anywhere.

"I'm not going to stop until you apologize." He sang in a cheery voice. I wonder if he'll still sing if I strangle him, maybe he'll sound like a strangled cat? I felt tears dropping down my cheeks I've been laughing non-stop for 10 minutes. My sides were aching and now my back from rolling on the floor, this guy better pay for a full body massage for me! I finally gave in and apologized for the first time ever!

"O-okay I'm s-sorry M-Mason please s-stop!" I stuttered in between my laughter, my mouth is really hurting I fucking am not laughing ever again. He finally stopped and has a smirk across his face I smiled back my smile full of revenge. Then I heard some muffled laughter I stopped laughing immediately, my head snapped around to the side of the room and I saw the one and fucking only (thank god!) Adrian Dickhead Ivashkov. What the fuck is he laughing at what do I look like to him his fucking personal entertainer!?

Mason pulled me up and pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear, "I think this is the meeting we're supposed to be in now. Whatever happens me and Natasha are behind you 100% yeah?" Since day one Mason has always acted like my brother. Since I'm an only child I don't have any sibling well except from Natasha who's always going to be my sister, and Mason who's like my brother. I smiled at him as we pulled back.

"Thanks Mase you're the best." I said then I turned to smartass over there and my mood changed when I saw that smug smile on his face. "You better wipe that smile off your face Ivashkov, what the hell do I look like to you, you damn personal entertainer?!" I said in my threatening voice as I gave him a cold glare. His expression didn't change he still had that dumb ass smile on his face I should of smacked off by now.

"Oh babe that's exactly what you are and will be for a very long time." He said in a cocky voice. My jaw tensed as I continued to give him a death glare.

**OMG! Cliff hanger! I'll be updating ASAP but I really need to catch up on celebrity big brother! No one tell me what's happened! Review please I'm always loving your comments thanks ya'll! xx **


	9. engagement, blackouts & Adrian

Rose Pov

"Rose honey calm down please." I heard my mother say, I turned around to face her. My parents looked extremely happy like they faces were glowing literally glowing. What the hell got them so happy? Why would they need Adrian dick head Ivashkov here too? My mind started to spin full of questions, I was probably zoning out into deep thought when my mother interrupted my thoughts. "Rose darling please take a seat we have some very, very exciting news to tell you!" My mother said and she squealed?! Wow! What's gotten into them? All these questions in my head started making me weary, when finally one question stood out from the rest … oh god no please god! My heart was hammering against my chest really hard it start hurting. No! This can't be true! They wouldn't do this without my approval. Then all the clues started to form into my head.

Adrian telling me, "You'll need to marry a prince if you want to become Queen." He is a Prince! Prince of fucking Russia!

Then Adrian's dad giving him a warning look, after he used the word 'marriage'

"I look forward to seeing you very soon." He said just before he left.

I could feel myself pale, how could I be so stupid! I could have figured it out ages ago if I put my fucking stupid mind to it! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! My breathing started to get uneven, my hands started to shake lightly. Why is this happening to me!? God please, please let this just be a nightmare! I turned around slowly to the couch that Mason and Natasha were sitting on. I walked slowly taking each last step of freedom I had. I sat next to Natasha and she grabbed my hand giving me a worried look.

"Rose," she whispered so only I could hear, "Rose honey, are you okay?" Her face was full of worry, the worry my parents didn't understand or care about, the worry of me being shipped of at 18 with someone I hate! I turned towards her giving her a weak smile.

"Yep, I couldn't be any better even with that ass wipe sitting over there." She cracked a small smile, I hated seeing her worried for me and straining herself over nothing. That's why I made sure her and Mase stay together because he can make her worries go away. I don't like seeing her depressed, she gone through way too much in her life. She squeezed my hand tight.

"We are here for you ok, no matter what." She said just before my parents started to speak again.

"Rose we have some great news to tell you, I'm sure you'll be really excited once you hear it." My father said with a smile on his face! Wow this was rich! He never smiles. My heart pounded faster every time I got closer to hearing the news, my parent's smiles broadened. What type of parents were they if they couldn't even notice that I've paled and the wariness on mine and Natasha's faces! I got ready to brace myself for the news. I looked at my parents and saw Eddie standing behind them he gave me an apologetic look I smiled back at him.

"Rose as you know for the last 16 years you were living with Sara and her late husband." The memory still haunted my mind, he was always there for me, he wasn't like any father ever and not even my real one can compare to him. He never judged me or scolded me. But the day he died I was right there next to his bed side holding his hand, I never shed a tear if he was in front of me but he knew I cried secretly. Natasha put her arm around me, comforting me.

"But when we decided to give you away we had to take every copy of your files so that no one knew we had a daughter and your life wouldn't get ruined. But we didn't have anyone up for the job until Adrian's dad helped us out." Fucking ass wipe and his fucking stupid dad! "He gave us all the files but we had to keep a deal." _Oh god this is it now! _I thought to myself, they are going to ruin my life. I started to feel light headed, from all this commotion.

"That you would marry Adrian at 18." When my mom finished saying her sentence Natasha was on her feet getting ready to object.

"You can't do this to Rose she's only 18 for god's sake! You can't her marry him." Her voice started to fade as she got to the end of her sentence; she looked at Adrian with her patronizing look. His smirk faded and his eyes were laced with fear. But it all faded away with a blink of an eye and he was back to his cocky self.

"I'm sorry Natasha but that was the small sacrifice we had to make to let Rose have a normal life." My father said in a smooth voice, his glowing face died down a bit so did my mother's when they looked at me. I put my hand on the arm of the chair to steady myself, I started to feel dizzy I began to see black spots everywhere. Someone grabbed my shoulder and my waist to steady me.

"Rose, you don't look so well, what's wrong?" Mason said in a worried voice. Then Natasha was kneeling on the floor and looking up at me. She should be able to work this out as she took a course in medicine.

"Mason lie her down on the couch sideways please she's going to pass out." Natasha said in an intelligent voice, I heard my mother gasp as she came to my side with my father slowly trailing behind her…_bastard, _I thought to myself. Before I knew it everything turned black…

Natasha Pov

"Mason lie her down on the couch sideways please she's going to pass out." Rose had passed out before when we lived with Sara she was around 14 and as a joke the teacher said we were going to dissect a frog, Rose passed out and I caught her and put her on the floor then I puked after. It wasn't such a good memory. Mason looked worried, but he would be because Rose was like is sister and even if he tried to deny it I knew she was. He was an only child after all so was Rose. I looked at Rose quickly and saw she passed out before Mason put her on her side on the couch. I went over to her mom who looked more worried than her dad, how can he not be worried he gave his child away for 16 years and she's passed out and you only know her for a year! Why aren't you fucking worried!? I didn't even bother looking at him when I talked to Rose's mom.

"She's fine there's no need to worry she's just passed out from the shock." I said in a calm voice, I smiled at her trying to get her to calm down a bit before she passes out too.

"And how do you know she'll be fine." Abe asked in a stern voice, I looked over at him trying to keep my cool and not give him a dirty look.

"Because I have taken courses in medicine." I said in a full confident voice. He didn't say anything just brushed a look over me and ended the conversation, good riddance. On that note I turned on my heel and walked back towards Rose. Abe 0 and Natasha 1, what did he think I was some dumb ass!

Rose Pov

"Ouch shit!" I mumbled my head hurts like hell and why is my bed so uncomfortable? I rolled around and fell onto the floor. "Fuck!" I whispered/yelled, I rubbed my eyes and looked around, why am I in The Grand Hall for? I heard quite muttering before someone realised I was on the floor! _About time_, I thought to myself.

"About time you woke up babe we were having a very important meeting." Urg! And then it all came back to me, my head pounded even harder when realised the reason I was in this room, I was fucking getting married to that son-of-a-bitch! I will make this guy's life a living hell Rose Hathaway style. He smiled his lazy smile at me, if I was getting married to 'that' he should know I don't fall for stupid little smiles, I rolled my eyes.

"Can somebody other than this ass wipe help me up please?" I said as I gave him an evil look, he just laughed and walked away.

"About time you wake up Rose Mason was worried." Natasha said with a grin on her face, I started laughing.

"Seriously Mase you were worried about poor old Rosy. Wow! That's rich." I said as they helped me up. Mason had a hint of blush on his face. Revenge is sweet.

"No need to blush now Mason." I said bumping shoulders with him.

"Sorry we couldn't come to you before." Her voice dropped to an angry whisper, "Your dad told us not to go and told Adrian to instead." Mason put an arm around her, good he was here or she would have killed my dad and Adrian by now. Ha! I would like to see that. Then I was crushed into a hug.

"Can't breathe!" I said between gasps of breath. When the person pulled back I saw it was my mother.

"Thank goodness you're alright Rose, I was going to call the doctor but Natasha convinced me you were okay. Well she has taken a course in medicine you know so she does know more than us, such a clever child." My mother said smiling at Natasha and me. "Right I have some important news to tell you Rose tomorrow at your birthday Adrian will propose to you." My mouth dropped way to fucking ruin the moment mom! If that bastard was still in this room ill breath his leg so he won't be able to go on one damn knee.

"D-don't you think it's too soon mom." I said in a whisper as I took a small step away from her. How could she be ruining my life I just came into theirs and they are already telling me who to marry!

"Rose honey your 18 now, aren't you excited to be going shopping with your best friend?" My mother asked her voice sounding a little disappointed.

I looked up at her and gave her a weak smile, "Yeah I guess so." I said and turned and walked towards the door back to my room.

"You'll be leaving in an hour Rose." My mother called before I left. I made my way towards the stair way when I saw someone standing there, he looked familiar but I couldn't see him clearly without my contacts on. I walked towards the stairs a bit quicker to find out who he was, but regretted it when I saw him. This ass wipe has just ruined my life and now he's blocking my way to my room! He better have a good excuse before I break his leg right now.

"What the hell do you want ass wipe?" I asked him in an annoyed voice. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited impatiently.

"Love the nickname babe; I was just wondering what you want to call our kids since I have a couple of names I thought you might too." He has crossed the line now, our fucking kids! Wow! He thinks we are ganna be sleeping in the same room let alone in the same bed! He has some good damn imagination.

"Our fucking kids! You're joking right! How the fuck can you think about kids when I've just been forced to marry some ass wipe here!" I yelled at him in a threatening voice, he took a step back he knew he'd taken it too far now but before I knew it he broke into a run. Good thing I was good in P.E coz this guy was fast too. When I catch him I will snap him leg. Our kids!? He's really asking for a death wish.

"I will kill you when I catch you ass wipe." I yelled at him trying to make my strides as long as possible. Adrian was like 6 ft. so he was a tad quicker than me. Only a tad! I heard him laughing.

"You should have told me you were this rough then we would have had kid's ages ago." I heard him say, oh boy he had just signed his death wish, I kept running after him my breathing getting shallower the further we ran. _I'm not giving up, I'm not giving up! _ I chanted in my head. He will die today!

"Fuck!" I put my hand on my ribs, "Stupid fucking stiches!" I muttered to myself. Then I realised there were no more sounds of footsteps. Ha! Ass wipe gave up, no match for me! I grinned in victory as I turned to make my way back to get ready for the stupid dress shopping, well at least Natasha and Mason were coming. I sighed. I started to walk back when my foot got caught in a wire and I tripped, I screamed. _Marble floor is going to leave a bruise_ I thought before I hit the floor. But I didn't hit it I was caught by my waist by someone. _Please be a supermodel, please be a supermodel._ I sang in my head. The person lifted me up and turned me around so I could face them. I was greeted by big green eyes. I groaned out loud.

"Babe if you really wanted to have children now I wouldn't suggest the floor." He said winking at me! I growled at him and pushed his hands away from my waist and took a step backwards.

"I would have rather hit the floor than you catch me ass wipe." I said making more distance between us. He put his hand on his heart pretending to be hurt by my words. Urg, so melodramatic. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Rose I got lost in your beauty that I forgot how much you could sting with a single thorn." He recited; gosh I have heard better poems in a mental institution. Then he pulled me into a tight hug,

"Ass wipe let me the fuck go!" I mumbled into his chest. I stepped on his foot but he didn't react maybe he was used to girls stepping on his foot all the time. He did look like a sort of playboy maybe he's already got a girlfriend. _Please let that be true!_ I pleaded to myself.

"My mother and father are here please act like a decent fiancé." He whispered into my ear in the closet thing to a pleading voice I've ever heard him use. I might as well take advantage of this moment.

"You touch me anywhere lower than my back I will kick you where it matters ok?" I said trying to get out of his hold, he laughed and released me he pulled me beside him and put his arm around my waist. Before I could remind him of the no lower than my back limit he cut in.

"Yeah I know no lower than the back." He whispered into my ear bushing his lips against them. If his parents weren't here I would have slapped him by now. My jaw tensed and my body stiffened. "Relax baby." He said chuckling softly. Then I saw our parents walking towards us, I studied my father carefully, he looked like the type of man who could handle getting rid of some files he could probably even do it himself if he wanted. My mind started ticking like I was solving a crime in CSI. Did he really even care about my happiness? Or maybe he just wanted more power and who else to marry me off to than the Prince of Russia. They've got money and power, just what he wants. Anger boiled inside of me how could he do this especially to his only child. Of course I was going to get married but not yet not at 18 when my life actually starts! Our parents got closer and I forced on a smile.

"See Daniella I told you these two were off somewhere on their own." My mother and she and ass wipe's mom both giggled. I sighed, mentally preparing myself for torture, what did you think Adrian was just ganna have a normal conversation without pushing my buttons! You're dead wrong. It was like I could feel the evilness bubble up within him. As our parents got closer Adrian got closer to me. I pinched him on the arm.

"Move you self from me ass wipe your spreading bacteria on me." I whispered/hissed at him. But he didn't have time to answer because our parents had arrived. Hurray! I smiled at them.

"Rose we were looking all over for you it's time for you to leave to get your dress for tomorrow and one for you and Adrian's dinner tonight." My mouth dropped our fucking dinner date! Wow that's rich if Adrian planned wow he doesn't know what's coming for him… worse than hell.

"Rose is there something wrong?" asked. She looked like a nice lady nicer than her husband he looked like a pig to be honest. I can see him getting drunk sooner or later. She looked graceful like my mother like a proper Queen but she looks younger than my mother… _no offence mom. _Adrian nudged me in my ribs I looked up at him and gave him a dirty look. "Rose...?"

"Huh? Oh yeah everything's just fine. Did you say dinner date mom? You never told me about it." I asked her trying not to let her notice the anger in my voice.

"Oh I never even knew about it Adrian planned it so you guys could get to know each other better… doesn't that sound nice." She said in a happy tone god is she ganna sound like this all the time now I much preferred her angry tone.

"Oh how lovely of you to plan that Addie." I said giving him a dirty look and keeping a smile on my face.

"Anything for you babe." He said crushing my waist even more; I kneed him in the thigh. He winced quietly; I gave him a sarcastic smile but he didn't realise me he hugged me closer… _son-of-a-bitch_, I thought.

"Aw they even have nicknames for each other Janine!" Adrian's mother said in which sounded like a teenager's voice. Gosh when will these two grow up, the only reason I would talk like that is if I could divorce him the next day. But I'm sure my father has planned me to marry him for a very long time. I sighed.

"Mom I'm ganna get changed then me and Natasha will be leaving okay bye." I said and escaped Adrian's arms but someone stopped me _Please don't ask me to kiss him please! _ I begged. I forced a smile and turned around. I groaned. "Yes how can I help you dad?" I asked impatiently.

"Well unless you're going to use your own money to buy the dresses I suppose you won't need this." He waved a gold credit card in front of my face, my eyes locked onto it following it around like I was hypnotized… think of how much money is in there Rose, maybe hundreds of thousands. The old man's got me again. I snatched the card with great reflexes. I gave him an evil grin.

"Thanks daddy." I said as I turned around and walked towards the stairs. I reached the stairs and looked over and my in-laws. "Life's a bitch!" I sighed. I spotted Adrian looking at me with a grin I grinned back and stuck the middle finger at him and walked off.


	10. Adrian add Natasha equals Mayhem

**Natasha Pov**

"Stupid Adrian thinks he's better than us." I grumbled to myself, I was in my room snuggled into Mason's chest waiting for Rose to come to our room after the 'announcement'. Mason kissed my head and put the T.V on. He flicked through the channels mostly the sport channels; it's been ages since I've actually watched T.V or watched anything except from watching Rose's religious guitar hero sessions. I snatched the remote playfully of Mason, and flicked it onto the music channel.

"Natasha, babe, give me the remote back… please." He begged me trying to get it off me. I shuffled to the end of the couch and held the remote above my head, he laughed at me.

"Oh ha, ha! I'm not that short." I said sarcastically. He looked at me with an overdramatically fake hurt face, which made me burst out laughing. He grinned his lazy grin at me which caught me of guard, before I knew it was I was under him and the remote was on the floor and he started tickling me. "N-not fair Mason, ch-cheater!" I stuttered between the laughter, he grinned wider and tickled me for a little longer then stopped. My breathing became shallower and my sides were hurting but when I looked into his eyes it felt like time had stopped, I smiled and caressed his cheek, he caught my hand and entwined it with his. He stared into my eyes and bent his head down to my ear.

"I love you Natasha." He whispered sweetly into my ear and then kissed me behind my ear. I felt tears form into my eyes, I can't believe he actually said he loved me… he actually said it. He looked at me then his expression changed to worry. He sat up straight taking me up with him. He looked at me with worry. "Did I say something wrong? Why are you crying babe?" He said wiping my fallen tear away with his thumb. I smiled and nodded my head. He sighed in relief.

"I love you too Mason." I whispered and brought my lips to his. The kiss felt like it lasted forever, his lips felt like velvet against mine… just so perfect. Then my back was on the couch and he was on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he kissed me harder. I pulled on the hem of his t-shirt and he pulled it off to be shown a body which you could only imagine in movies.

"Something you like?" i nodded my head.

"Definitely something i like." I said still memorized by his muscles. He laughed and continues kissing me. the trailing kisses down my neck until he finally came back to my lips.

Rose Pov

I grumbled up the stairs back to our room. "Stupid fucking ass-wipe making me go on a damn date with him!" I mumbled in frustration as I finally reached the landing of the 3rd floor. Now I have to buy stupid date clothes and stupid, stupid engagement clothes! I opened the door to our room and groaned as I entered. "Can you believe this ass-wipe Natasha?! I have to go on a stupid da-"Whoops and there I go again interrupting their moment well at least Mason only took his t-shirt off and not his trousers. I covered my eyes anyways, "I am so incredibly sorry guys I totally forgot you guys would be making out after I have just got happily married to Adrian Dick head over there." My words dripping with sarcasm, I uncovered my eyes and got a huge grin from Mason. What the hell is he so happy about; I'm the damned one getting married over here. There should be some neon sign pointing at me right not labelled 'getting married at 18 over here!' He kissed Natasha again quickly, "Need to go now I have to get ready to escort you guys to shopping." He mostly said to Natasha. He came over to me and gave me a hug. Right now this is really suspicious. I caught his by his t-shirt and pulled him back in front of me and looked him dead into his eyes.

"Why so happy Ashford?" I asked in a serious tone, he shrugged and pulled me into another hug.

"I just admitted to Natasha I love her and she loves me too." He whispered happily into my ear. A huge grin spread across my face.

"O my fing gosh!" I shrieked/squealed. I ran to Natasha and pulled her into a hug. "O my god I can't believe you never told me! This is so amazing!" I tried to pull myself together, "Mason go get ready we'll see you in a bit." I waved at him as he left the room. "Details now!" I said as I threw off my tank top and put a white frilled strapless one on with denim shorts on.

"So like all boys Mason flicked the sports channel on I got boarded and took the remote off him and went to the end of the couch and put it above my head. And then he started laughing and I was like 'Ha, ha! I'm not that short' then he put on his really cute hurt face." She squealed I couldn't help but he so happy for her, at least she is with the man she loves and me well huh I'm with an ass-wipe. Yay!

"Then, then before I knew it the remote was on the floor and I was under him and he started tickling me. Then when I begged him to stop his did-"I cut her off.

"Little wanker did stop when I asked." I said, Natasha just laughed at my silly remark. "Anyways continue with your love story." She grinned at me.

"So when he stopped I stared into his eyes and I know this may sound cheesy but it felt like time had actually just stopped." She said dreamily, I bit back my insult I don't want to ruin the happiest day of her life. "Then he bored his eyes into mine and whispered into my ear he loved me then you interrupted us." She said with no hint of sarcasm or anger just dreaminess in her voice. I went up to her and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you Natasha and Mason of course." I said letting her go and looking her up and down. "Please tell me you're not leaving in sweat pants and a tank top." I asked in a worried voice, she laughed at me and rummaged through her closet and put on a White dress that was above her knees with a golden belt wrapped around her waist, wow she looked really pretty in that... I've haven't seen her in it though. The colour contrasted of her perfectly. If Mason does not look her up and down when he sees her I will definitely kill him. We quickly added some makeup on Natasha mostly put on mascara and eye liner which is all she needs but I bet she put on foundation. I put the same on too but a little more foundation. "Wow, Natasha you look great." I said hooking my arm through hers and walked towards the door.

"I'm just wearing a plain white dress, nothing much really." She said as we walked down the marble steps.

"Nothing much really!" I said in sarcasm, "You look great in that!" I saw her blush a little which made me giggle. "O my gosh Natasha did you see the look on Adrian's face when you gave him an evil look, wow that was really impressive man!" I said bumping shoulders with her, she grinned back at me looking pleased with her victory of scaring ass-wipe.

"I would have laughed but I was too in the zone of scaring that ass-wipe as you say." She said as we reached the hallway of the palace, we saw Mason standing with Eddie at the front door but when Natasha step foot on the floor his attention turned to her he looked her up and down and grinned. _That's my boy, _I thought as I let go of Natasha's arm.

"Where are you going?" She asked me as she grasped onto my hand

"Just ganna go talk to… erm… Eddie over there." _Phew, _I thought. She smiled at me and I made my way over to Eddie.

"Hey. How you been?" I asked as I pulled him into a hug. After we pulled back I leaned against the wall like him.

"Fine how about you?" he said smiling at me. Wow! It's kind of been ages since me and Eddie have talked; we really need to catch up.

"Yeah been doing good too, please tell me your escorting me to the mall!" I asked almost begged.

"Yep," He said popping the p. "Me you Mason Natasha and your lovely fiancé." He said fiancé in a sarcastic voice, wait what!? Adrian is coming?! Oh for fucks sake can't the guy leave me alone?! I could tell Eddie could see me getting angry; he brushed my arm to try calming me down. "Don't worry though I'll sit at the back with you and Adrian." He said in a comforting voice, he checked his watch.

"Thanks Eddie." I said he smiled in return.

"Yo Mase, we need to get going now." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Love birds."

"Dude that's nothing I walk in on them every time they are making out, I think god hates me." Eddie burst out laughing, I hit him playfully he laughed harder, "I thought we were on the same team here." I said stating the obvious.

"S-sorry I couldn't help it." He said trying to get himself together, Mason and Natasha walked over.

"What's so funny guys?" Mason asked suspiciously, I looked over at Eddie and any sign of laughter had vanished from his face… I need to learn to do that!

"What us laughing… no way man." I said then secretly nudged Eddie, he got the jist.

"We need to leave now guys" He said checking his watch again… well at least I know what I can get him for Christmas a new watch! Eddie made his way to the door and I walked after him Natasha and Mason slaking as usual. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the car. There in front of me were like 5 Range Rover Evoque.

"Wow!" I breathed, they were all white with black out windows, they even had a number plate in fancy writing it had Palace written on it. If they could afford this then I'm getting an Aston Martin one-77 when we get home.

"You!" I heard Natasha shout making me focus on the car she was about to get into. She was in for a shocker. "Get out and walk, you are not going in this car with us." She said standing her ground with a fierce expression on her face. I could picture a scared expression on Adrian's face but in a blink of an eye it probably changed back to his usual flirty one.

"No way, you get out and walk, I was here before you." I heard him say as I made my way towards the car door. Does Adrian seriously want a slap that is not how you treat the princess's sister!

"If I'm right you were born in damn Russia and me and Rose were born in Turkey so technically, 'I was here first!'" She shouted the last bit louder, yeah good work Natasha get it through his thick skull. Then he dropped the bomb on here.

"And if I'm right you aren't any bit royal." He said back to her. Oh boy, he's done it, he's said the only thing that can break, and now I'm going to break his bones one by one and watch him beg for mercy.

"Your right, I'm not." She whispered and broke into tears and ran back into the palace.

"What the fuck Adrian, well the fuck done. Are you happy now!?" Mason said his voice full of anger as he walked around the car towards the palace. He stopped when he saw me and looked at me as if he was asking for permission to go to Natasha.

"I'll be up in a minute." He nodded his head and jogged into the Palace. Eddie looked at me and gave me a 'calm down' expression. I bet he could see the anger in my eyes building up, and my jaw tense. I walked over to Adrian's door opened it and dragged him out.

"What the hell Rose!" He shouted trying to pull me off him, I gave him a vicious smile, but my grip was hard for anyone to pull off him now. I pulled him to the back of the car and slammed him again the car trunk. There was a loud sound and probably a small dent but I bet no guard would come out since the vice guard is standing right beside me.

"I can't believe you did that! I knew you were cape able of doing of doing crazy shit! But wow!" I dragged on the wow, my voice full of sarcasm and anger. "You went real low you know. You self-centred, arrogant little shit! No matter one anyone says," I could feel my voice breaking up; I've only said this once before, it was at school when a Jesse thought it would be funny to question me. I never cried then but he did. Though now I could feel it all the emotion stirring up in me, how dare he question mine and Natasha's relationship! No one not even my parents went as low to question our relationship. He better be sorry when I finish with him. "She is my sister, blood bound and everything. She's been through hell and shit twice okay… not once twice!" Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Rose…" I heard Eddie whisper in a comforting voice as he rubbed circles into my back. Adrian looked into my eyes and saw my tears and probably once in his life he felt sorry. His eyes softened and I knew those three words were coming out of his mouth.

"Rose I'm so sorry." He whispered as he tried to catch my arm but I moved it away from him, my face pilled with a disgusted look. Oh I'm not done yet.

"If you ever question mine and Natasha relationship… I will break every bone in your body real slow so you feel the pain me and her are both going through." And on that tears flooded out from my eyes and Eddie wrapped me into a tight hug whispering 'It'll be okay Rose… he's learnt his lesson.' As he continued rubbing circles into my back.

"Thanks Eddie." I mumbled when I got control of my tears. After I fully stopped crying he pulled me back and looked me in the eye.

"Are you sure you're okay? If you want I can talk to your parents about moving shopping to tomorrow?" He said his voice still worried. I smiled at him and pulled him into a quick hug.

"Thanks Eddie but I'm perfectly fine. I'm just ganna see Natasha I'll be back in 5 minutes." I said as gave him a reassuring look and he nodded still looking at me suspiciously. _Thank god for Eddie, _I thought to myself as I jogged into the Palace, but stopped when my mother appeared in front of me with a concerned expression plastered on her face.

"I saw Natasha crying but she didn't stop and Mason ran after her and no one told me what's happened to her… please tell me what's going on Rose." My mother asked in a very worried voice. She's always tried being as motherly as she could towards Natasha, since she knew she was an orphan she wanted to make her as much as she the family as she could. Gosh I didn't have time for this so I said it all in one big rush.

"AdriansaidNatashawasntmysist ershebrokedownigotpissednowi 'mgoingafterher." I said and jogged around her and up the stairs. "Yes we're still going shopping." I shouted back. Once I made the 3rd floor landing it felt like I'd ran a marathon, but I made to our room door and opened it to see Natasha on the floor in Mason's arms. Thank heavens. I sighed and leaned against the door frame, which got their attention.

"Hey." I said in-between my panting and waved awkwardly.

"I don't think exercise is your thing Rose." Natasha said with a faint smile across her lips. I looked at Mason and quickly kissed Natasha on her head and walked over towards the door and patted my back. I made my way to Natasha and sat on the floor with her.

"You okay?" I said lightly as she leaned her head onto my shoulder.

"Yep." She said and didn't even pop the p! I turned around and turned Natasha around to look at me face-to-face.

"No matter what anyone says, you are always my sister blood bound and everything. If anyone asks if you're royal you are, 100% yeah." She opened her mouth to protest but I won't let her. "No one will question our relationship ever. You. Me. Together forever okay." She smiled at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Love you Rosy." She mumbled lightly against my shoulder.

"I don't think I should say it back Mason might get jealous." I said and she pushed me back playfully and laughed.

"Mason is still here." We heard him say through the door and we both laughed.

Janine Pov

"Abe please, she will be with Rose forever and if people ask us why we can't say that's she's our daughter's other half and will go where she goes!" I protested as I looked at my husband with pleading eyes… he must surely have the heart just to do one thing that will fur fill his daughters hear forever even if he made that stupid promise to wed her to Prince Adrian. "No one will question it ever. Just do this one thing Abe, it will fur fill your daughters heart forever even if she has to marry Prince Adrian… she'll be grateful to you forever, trust me." I said in the most pleadingly voice I could ever use. After I saw her running up the stairs with teary eyes I knew there was only one thing that would make poor Natasha cry… she wasn't cape able of crying, she made herself solid and Rose solid too. They were going to be together forever. And I knew my daughter very well if anyone questions her relationship with Natasha she would make sure they feel patronized of even thinking of that ever again. I looked over at Abe with my eyes full of plead. "Please…" I whispered, holding his hand in mine.

Eddie Pov

"Right everyone ready?" I said as Natasha, Mason and Rose came out of the Palace. They all nodded in unison. Natasha looked better… it looked like she didn't even break down, I knew she and Rose has a unique relationship you wouldn't see anyone else have with their best friends and I wouldn't dare question that in my life. I gave her a smile and she smiled back before getting in the front seat along with Mason. Unfortunately Rose had to sit beside Adrian and I'm guessing this isn't going to be a pleasant ride unless everyone falls asleep expectantly (except for Mason) and when they wake up we're at the mall. That would be a dream come true but the only person I can picture actually falling asleep is Rose and maybe Natasha since doesn't really want to see or hear Adrian at all.

"Natasha I'm-." Here goes Adrian trying to apologize but it's not going to go well I can see that.

"Fuck the hell off and leave me alone." She snapped back and didn't even turn to look at him.

"I didn't mean it I never kn-." And he started again; he's not going to give up is he? Natasha put her hand up to silence him in mid-sentence.

"I know you didn't mean it blah, blah, blah. So save it I forgive you happy? Now just be quiet I want to sleep." Wow, this girl does have a hobby of silencing Adrian Ivashkov. Well I could have beaten him up time ago. But the thing is I'm dating his sister and I don't think she would enjoy seeing her brother have a black eye, so I keep it to a bare minimum with the insults… only towards Adrian though anyone, well they are fucked then.

Adrian Pov

I felt really bad; I didn't have any right to question Natasha's and Rose's relationship. I raked my hand through my hair. I really didn't want to have a pissed off sister-in-law all my life.

"Rose there are some pillows in the back if you want to use them." David or whatever his name was said while still keeping his eye on the road. I didn't know him that much only that his father used to be head guard for the Turkey Palace but dies unfortunately while protecting the King and Queen. His son followed in his footsteps and is doing an excellent job at it from what I hear. Rose went on her knees and looked over into the boot to get the pillows out, while sticking out her butt god why did she have to do this… I just really wanted to-

"Don't you even dare think about it ass-wipe." She said while retrieving the pillows. Eddie smothered a laugh. Jesus… I think this girl has a natural gift of mind reading damn!

"Wow! I wouldn't dare do anything behind you back or bellow it." I said with a smirk on my face. She sat back down normally.

"I damn well hope so ass-wipe." And I have to marry her… well at least she's better looking than the other Princesses my dad declined doing marriage deals with. Well they would have had better nicknames for me than 'ass-wipe' like wow great imagination.


	11. Dress Shopping!

**Rose Pov **

"Mason I'm hungry can you stop at McDonalds please." I whined, dragging on the please. It's been ages since I've eaten and I started to get that feeling that my stomach was going to start to rumble.

"Rose I can't stop we are in the middle of nowhere are the moment." He said probably like the hundredth time but this time he used hand gestures as if I would actually stop asking. I looked through the window and saw nothing but green fields and stupid sheep eating it. But there could be a McDonalds here somewhere they always have one everywhere you look.

"Natasha!" This was my last hope and she was his girlfriend so maybe he might reconsider this time. "Tell Mason I'm hungry and to please take us to McDonalds or anywhere!" I started to get desperate I gave her my puppy dog eyes I knew she wouldn't resist. She sighed in defeat.

"Mase… you heard the girl, can we please stop if anything comes up?" Natasha asked, using my puppy dog eyes look too. _Copycat,_ I thought to myself. Mason look at her then at the road then back at here then back at the road, he sagged his shoulders and groan finally giving up! Yay!

"Okay. If anything comes up we'll stop for sure!" He said in a huff I clapped my hands.

"Yay!" I said while clapping my hands. Through the rear view mirror I saw Mason pull a smile. I leaned my head on Eddie's shoulder, I saw Adrian look at me from the corner of my eye… _Idiot, _I thought to myself. What did he think, that I was going to talk to him like nothing happened until Natasha lets him apologize it's only going to be brief conversation between us. I raked my eyes towards him giving him a quick glaze, he gave me a dazzling smile, and I rolled my eyes at him and continued looking straight ahead.

"How long left Mason?" I heard Natasha saying to Mason, _Please say 5 minutes, Please say 5 minutes, _I chanted in my head.

"Maybe half an hour… sorry." He said apologetically, well it wasn't his fault mainly my parents for living in a castle far away from a mall. I sighed… is anyone going to start a conversation or do I have to request it. People are so unsociable now a days.

"So…" I said dragging it on looking around the car, "Is anyone going to say something or do I have to start the conversation? Coz I'm getting quiet bored here."

"Nice weather," Eddie mumbled, looking outside the car. Everyone muttered a 'yes' back, except for me I probably looked gobsmacked at how bad these people were at group conversation. Adrian looked at me and smirked.

"What would you like to talk about ?" Adrian asked leaning closer towards me.

"Don't call me !" I snapped back at him, he didn't flinch his grin just grew wider.

"Let me remind you we are getting married soon, you might as well get used to what people are going to call you for the rest of your life." He said giving me a wink. I groaned.

"I'm not married yet." I said back to him, as I tried to get closer to Eddie who was witnessing all of this, if he laughs he'll be first I'll punch. He leaned back into his chair with a grin on his face; I slowly moved back to mine in case he changed his mind and leaned right into me. I leaned my head into the seat and closed my eyes. Why is life so hard? Especially since I have to marry a Prince I don't even like. An image of Adrian popped into my head it was the first time I'd seen him at the dinner and I had to sit next to him. He's not ugly or anything if I wasn't made to marry him and I saw him I would have thought he was hot but now well it hasn't even crossed my mind since… well I'd been forced to marry him. I would think that on my day or marriage I would be wearing, a strapless wedding dress with a long train and had a big pattern of a Rose on it made up of crystals that were on the side of the dress. On the strapless part of the dress it would be decorated by sliver dust. I don't want a veil, but now that I'm a princess I would probably be wearing a tiara, my hair would be in soft curls flowing past my neck,

"Rose, Rose we're at the mall now." I heard someone say in a soft murmur.

"5 more minutes" I muttered. Moving around trying to get more comfy, the person shook me by my shoulder delicately. I moved closer to the person, who smelt extraordinarily nice. I snuggled up to the person and sighed.

"Rose, come on get up please." The person said in soft velvet voice, how I would love to wake up hearing that voice beside me every day. I woke up and blinked a couple of times remembering where I was. Oh shit! I was in a range, heading to the mall. I looked outside. Correction, we're at the mall and I'd slept through part of the journey. I looked and saw myself snuggled up to Adrian's chest.

"Shit." I muttered quietly and moved away from him. I looked at him and he gave me an actual nice genuine smile. I couldn't resist but to smile back. "Where is everyone?" I asked a little confused, did they actually leave me alone with 'him!'

"Natasha went bathroom, Mason and Eddie have gone to locate a good restaurant with doors so that the paparazzi don't as many snaps of you stuffing your mouth with food, so that left me to wake you up." He said without giving me a flirtatious wink or a smug smile. On that note my belly rumbled. Adrian laughed. I gave him a hard look; he put his hands up in surrender still laughing. "Let's get you some food then ." He said giving me a wink this time and getting out of the car. I got out and by that time he was beside me. I looked around me and saw all of the other 4 range rovers parked opposite or next to our range rover. I heard the car lock which made me jump, causing Adrian to yet again laugh at me.

"Ha! Ha!" I said sarcastically at him. He put his arm on my waist like he did in front of his parents; I automatically pushed his arm aside.

"There's a thing called paparazzi and people who also go to this mall Rose so you'll need to pay the price of being nice for a couple of hours to me." He said into my ear and he put his arm back of my waist. I groaned. _Stupid little fuck. _

"We are never going out together in public." I grumbled as he led me to the mall hopefully to the food court.

Once we walked into the court we were greeted with loads of paparazzi, there were so many flashing cameras I couldn't see a thing. Adrian took out a pair of ray bans and handed them to me, I wore them eagerly. It didn't block out all of the flash but it did stop my eyes from hurting. Suddenly a guard was by my side pushing the photographers out of the way and into a restaurant where they weren't allowed to trespass. I sighed in relief and started to sag into Adrian's chest but I mentally kicked myself and straightened up. I saw Mason, Natasha and Eddie sitting on a table far away from the paps. Adrian let go of my waist so I could sit on a chair and I sagged into it in. "Wow!" I breathed.

"Some serious shit huh?" Natasha said looking up from the menu. I gave her the, we-need-to-talk look. She gave me an apologetic look and placed her menu down.

"I… erm… need to go to the erm… bathroom! Yes I need to go to the bathroom excuse us." The boys gave me a weird look; I gave them a nervous smile as I stood up and dragged Natasha along with me.

"Hey I'm real sorry that I left you with him. I mean I really needed to use the bathroom and Mason and Eddie needed to clear the place so it was safe for you and Adrian." Natasha said in a sort of apologetic voice.

"It's fine, don't sweat it." I groaned remembering about the car incident between me and Adrian. "When you guys left, Adrian tried waking me up and instead of getting up I snuggled into his chest." I said my voice quietened as if someone might hear me. Natasha's face looked startled like someone had scared her.

"You. Rose Hathaway snuggled into Adrian's Chest!" Natasha whispered loudly. She covered her mouth. "Then what?" She mumbled back, I wanted to tell her how much I thought that his voice sounded like velvet even though the thought made me gag. But I couldn't embarrass myself like that.

"Then he had to put his crummy arm around my waist so that the paparazzi would think we're an actual couple." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest like a five year old having a tantrum.

"Where'd you get those?" Natasha asked I got confused then I remembered, _oh the Ray Ban!_ She took them off my head a posed in front of the mirror. I laughed and clapped at her poses.

"Not bad." I said, she smirked at me, "They're Adrian's by the way, he gave them to me so I didn't get blind by the camera flashes." Natasha took them off and gave them back to me I placed them back on top of my head, "I need to go bathroom I'll be like one second." I said as I made my way to the cubical.

"Sure I'll be right outside." She said fixing up her hair. "Rose… do you think I should forgive Adrian now?" Natasha asked in a curious voice.

"Do you want to forgive him?" I asked back.

"He's going to be my brother-in-law so maybe I should hear him out at least." She said as I came out of the cubical and washed my hands.

I looked at her. "Yeah that's true. Maybe you should speak to him in private."

Adrian Pov

I can't believe Rose actually snuggled up to me, it kind of felt right… _No it didn't Adrian get this through your head girls fall for you, you don't fall them get it!? _My ego said in my head. He was right, but there was just something about here. I shoved the thought to the back of my head and fidgeted with the knife and fork on the table the girls came back laughing but Rose stopped when she saw that the last UN taken chair was next to me. A smile tugged on my lips. I patted the chair cheerfully and she grumbled over to me. A waitress came over in a slutty waitress dress with plates in her hand. I gave her my flirty smirk which works on every girl except for Rose. Rose elbowed me and I looked at her, she flipped her hair with an annoyed expression and continued her conversation with Eddie. The waitress blushed and winked at me, she placed the plates in front of us and bent her chest lower when she placed mine flashing her boobs and me. I gave her a wink as she left strutting her stuff as if she was on a cat walk.

I felt someone stomp on my foot. I looked at Rose who gave me an even annoyed expression, "If you wouldn't mind treating me with a little respect." She whispered/hissed. No one else was paying attention to us they were all engaged in their own conversations.

"Are you jealous babe?" I said trying to hide the smile creeping on my face. Her mask slipped a little, but not enough to prove that she was jealous of what I did.

"I'm just warning you in case the paparazzi see you, 'babe.'" Ah and that back fired on me. She gave me a sarcastic smile. "Anyway, guys how about we eat?" Rose announced getting out her chair and walking to the buffet, wow, she had an ass. It was even better than that waitress's ass.

"Yo, are you eating or what?" Mason asked patting my back bringing me back to the present.

"Yeah sorry, David right?" I asked getting out of my chair, I never got his name or I kept on forgetting it, I don't know why.

"Its Mason," he said trailing after the other guys toward the buffet. _Mason, Mason. _I sang in my head as if I was going to remember. I walked over to the salad bar and saw Natasha, she hadn't talked to me for the whole car ride, I would usually find our arguments funny but her presence did frighten me just a little. Okay, I'm ganna try again and she if she hears me out this time. I breathed in through my nose and walked over to her.

"Hey," I said briskly, "Look I'm really sorry, I never meant any of that, it just came out I'm really sorry Natasha." She glanced at me then back at her plate. I mentally groaned. Well at least I finished a sentence, this time.

"It's cool don't worry I probably just over reacted." Holy fuck! Did she just forgive me!? And said she might have over reacted, I blinked a couple of times taking in the shock of her forgiving me.

"W-what?" I stammered out. She looked at me and gave me a simple smile.

"It's fine, it was an overreaction, and at least you found my weak spot hey?" She said trying to lighten up the mood. I gazed at her plate still empty, not a fan of salad I guess. I still couldn't believe that this was real; I still felt the urge of apologizing one last time, if you ever saw her you'd think of a person who'd never cry or get emotional over anything, but she was fragile deep down too. I raked my hands through my hair in frustration, is she taking the piss or is she being real? She put her plate down and gave me a hug. "It's fine ok, don't sweat about it." She said reassuringly. Well… that was something, I tensed for a moment then hugged her back.

After we ate lunch we decided, scratch that the girls decided that we would go see Rose's dress for the date then the girl's dresses for the engagement thing tomorrow and then the boy's suits.

We just came out of probably the tenth dress store and they still haven't bought a single dress let alone try one on. We offered to help but they snapped back a quick 'no' and 'told us to sit down and wait till they were done,' girls were so over dramatic when it came to shopping, especially shopping for dresses… damn. We walked over to Scarlet's, which was full of dresses in any colour any size and any shape.

"This could be the shop Rose." I heard Natasha say as they entered.

"Could be…" I heard Rose say as they rampaged through the shop looking at every dress on every clothing line.

"Would you gentlemen like to take a seat in front of the dressing room I'm sure the girls," she pointed over to Rosa and Natasha who already had piles of dresses. _Please find the dress, please find the dress. _", Are going to be trying on a few things." A FEW! I felt like shouting at her. They are holding the damn store in their arms! The seats were comfy which I was indeed grateful for. I sagged back into my seat and sighed. The assistant went over to grab the dresses from the girls and put them into the changing room.

"Women," I breathed before the two girls made their way into the changing room. They girls hadn't shown us a single dress yet; they were debating for like 10 minutes.

"Come on, aren't you going to show us a single dress?" Matt or David or whatever his name is said! He shuffled around in his chair getting annoyed… who wouldn't though? I sighed loudly and tipped my head bad in frustration.

"Okay, okay one second." Rose said, "Shit!" She cursed after we heard a bunch of hangers drop. I muffled a laugh. The curtains moved to the side and I saw Rose come out in a blood red dress that reached her knees it was pleated from the bottom and had a blue ribbon tied onto it. It was simple but she looked so… _Don't say it Adrian, do you think she looks at you the same way? _My self-conscious probed me to not finish the sentence I thought about.

"Wow, Rose I think that dress is it! But which is it for the dinner or engagement?" Eddie asked.

"I think this is better for the date, I might go for a floor length dress for the engagement." She said to Eddie then looked at Natasha who was sitting on Mason's lap. "Is this the one then guys?" She asked them, putting her hands on her hips as she waited for their reply.

"Yeah Rose you look really stunning in that dress… go for it." Matt or David or someone said encouragingly.

Rose gave him a radiant smile. "Awe thanks Mase that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't get used to it." He said and gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Right come on Natasha last dress then it's your dress." Rose said pulling her into the cluttered dressing room. She didn't even look at me once or ask me if I liked the dress! Come on man, I was the one taking her to the damned dinner for crying out loud! I sat in silence again as the girls muttered to them self's in the dressing room...

45 minutes later

I was bored out of my mind, I had started at the ceiling for which seemed like forever. "I'm never going shopping with them ever again!" I promised myself out loud, Eddie and Blondie (Yeah I should call him that now,) agreed with me and they also let out a yawn. I changed my sitting position for the hundredth time; I would only take the 3 of us to choose out suits in less than 15 minutes in the first shop we go to! But no, it takes the girls quadruple that amount of time to choose a dress in every shop they've visited! On that note the curtains moved and Rose came out, I didn't even bother to look her over since she wouldn't even care about asking for my opinion.

"So Adrian what do you think?" I heard Rose say I stared at the wall waiting for her to ask everyone else. "Adrian?" Rose said again making me turn my gaze towards her. She pointed at her dress. "What do you think?"

"Are you asking me or the shop assistant called Adrian?" I asked with some sarcasm in my voice. That will teach her for not asking her future husband first!

"I'm asking you." Rose said getting a little frustrated, a grin tugged at my lips.

"It's alright." I said quickly and diverted my eyes back to the wall. I hid my victory grin from her. I could feel her cold stare on me but I didn't look at her. Awe what happened Rosy did I hurt you little feelings?

I heard Rose groan and turn to go back to the changing room "Ass-wipe." She muttered a huge grin spread across my face, "I'm getting these."

Half an hour later

"God help me!" I groaned to the ceiling as if someone except the store upstairs would hear me. "Why are you torturing us with dress shopping!? WHY!" I shouted the why out loud getting looks from passing customers and mumbles of agreement from the males. Someone patted my shoulder.

"Dude don't worry we'll be out of here it like-"I cut Eddie off,

"In like never man! I'm going crazy." I said and put my hands on my head.

"Oh quit yapping ass-wipe we're almost done!" Rose said from behind the curtain, why couldn't she just buy the damned thing online or something?! "And by the way I don't like buying things online." She added in… I think I paled a little. How the fuck is she reading my mind! I think it's a woman thing.

"Stay outta my head!" I said back Eddie and Blondie laughed at me, I groaned. Just then the curtains opened and Blondie stopped laughing and started checking out his girlfriend, she wore a light pink floor length strapless dress, it has a simple design on and it was covered in silver gems on the top boarder. The colour contrasted off her skin perfectly, she looked… pretty. I'm saying that from a brother-in-law perspective.

"Wow…" Blondie breathed, he started in utter amazement. "You look so beautiful in that dress babe." He said looking her up and down.

"Are you sure?" She asked sounding unconfident as she played around with the material.

"I am damn sure." Blondie said in utter confidence, Rose jumped and clapped.

"Yay! I told you so!" She said happily. They got the dresses and queued up to pay. We walked outside and waited for the girls to come. They both had grins plastered on their faces,

"So, where are we off to now?" I asked, please be to buy our suits!

"Victoria's Secret." They said at the same time.

"Yes, finally!" I didn't notice that I said my thoughts out loud until Eddie and Blondie started laughing. I hope Rose buys some nice panties with matching bras! I smirked at Rose; she turned and led the way with Natasha.

I picked up a pair of pants a showed them to Rose, "Do you want these? I'll buy them for you?" I offered, she took them out of my hand and examined them and put them back on the pile. "You don't like them? I thought they looked really nice, they're some matching bras over there too." I said pointing at the other aisle. Rose put my hand and dragged me towards the shoes. Rose and I were stuck together. I think the others did it on purpose. Eddie had discovered that Jill was here and went to meet her in the food court, Mason and Natasha are probably making out in the dressing room, which leaves me with Rose.*Sigh mentally*.

"That wasn't my size." Rose informs me after a while, oh so what is her size then, I might as well find out her bra size too…

"So what is your size ?" I asked as Rose browsed some shoes. Like, I wouldn't have minded if Rose shopped in Victoria's Secret all the time, I wouldn't complain one bit! And I would pay for anything she buys from this store but mostly the bras and panties.

She sighed. "Why are we talking about this?" She asked picking up a pair of black heels with gems down the heel bit.

"Well, we are going to have kids so I'll find out one way or another." I asked giving her a flirtatious wink.

"Maybe I might get a sperm donor…"She looked like she was actually thinking about it… thanks a lot for ruining the only good part of my marriage man! She grinned at me and tried the shoes on, she wasn't still as tall as me just past my shoulders.

"Are you sure… I would like my- I mean our kids to look like me too…" I said thinking of something to persuade her by. Maybe I should tell her I'm good at sex… no that's stupid Adrian! She started laughing at me. And started to take her shoes off but once again she loses her balance. I caught her by her waist. She closed her tight and opened them when she finally realized she never hit the ground. I looked at her then at the distance between us… maybe an inch. I felt her shiver.

"Thanks," She mumbled then pulled away from me and took her other shoe off. She past them to me, "Hold these," She instructed me and walked around to find another pair. We walked past another shelf of panties. _Here is my chance, _I thought.

"What size are you again…" I said looking at the pants with my debating face on, _Pink with lace or red with gems? Red is her colour but pinks more sexy..._ she took my arm and dragged me away from the pants. "But I thought…" I mumbled sadly, reaching out for the pants but she pulled me away too far already.

**Hey guys… sorry I haven't updates in a while I was waiting for my reviews to build up for my last chapter, but I just kept getting more views and no more reviews. I hope ya'll leave me a review I really appreciate at it! Hope you enjoyed my story so far… if you have any request to add anything to my story or to jazz it up some more… PLEASE tell me! And the pictures of Rose's dress and Natasha's dresses are on my profile or wherever they end up... lol Thanks a million! x**


	12. His Emerald Eyes

**Thanks everyone for all the great reviews! Yes I'll try making Adrian and Rose get together quicker but I don't want the story to be that short… As always thanks to everyone who read my chapters and subscribed… I hope you like this chapter I made Rose get closer to Adrian and in my next one we'll see Adrian Pov, but is it good or bade? right yes and now on to my chapter. As always please do review! Thanks all! xx**

Rose Pov

I held the keys of my Aston Martin in my hands; _finally, the day has come! _I thought. I've always wanted an Aston Martin for well… ever! I'll be taking this to out on our date and Adrian will most probably drive. I'd had just finished drying my hair, when Natasha just pulled me by the shoulders and slumped me onto a chair in front of the mirror. There were so many products I didn't even know existed and curlers and straighteners.

I turned around to look at her with a scared expression on my face, "I won't end up bald at the end of this will I."

"Only god knows…" She said and turned my head back around and covered the mirror. "Let's get this shit done!" she said in a generals voice as put some serum in my hair and pulled it a bit then did some other stuff… I closed my eyes and let sleep take over, hoping I wouldn't be bald when I was awake.

I was just about to stretch when I heard a stern voice say, "Don't move a damn muscle," wow this is just a damned date with Adrian not Channing Tatum! "Almost done," I felt her added eye-shadow on my eye; I touched my hair and realized it was in loose curls.

"I hope I don't look like some clown whose on drugs…" she laughed out loud as she started to uncover the mirror. I was dumbstruck… who that girl in the mirror… was surely I wasn't cape able of holding such beauty. Natasha led me to the full length mirror in our room she stood me in front of it and moved to side and smiled in achievement. I looked at my knee length red dress (**On profile), **and how it contrasted off my almond colour skin perfectly I really couldn't believe that it was actually me standing there.

"You look amazing Rose…" She said as she fixed one of the curls. I pulled her into a hug but she pulled back immediately. She smiled at me when she saw the expression on my face. "I don't want to ruin the makeup and the hair."

"Rose! Can you hurry up your lovely 'fiancé' is waiting for you." Mason shouted from the other side of the door. He said fiancé in a the nicest tone I've heard him use for someone's names.

"Oh, that's really funny Mason, maybe you should marry him instead." I said pointing at the door, and then I realized I was kind of arguing with the door and put my finger down.

"Rose I don't want to make you jealous, because we both I would make a much better looking bride." I didn't have time to reply because I heard his feet thumping down the marble stairway.

"Right here's your clutch," She passed it over to me, think it was one of hers because it wasn't one I recognized. It was red with crystals all over it. "It got your lips gloss," She checked it off with her hand, "Your cell phone which I found in your body warmer by the way." She checked again then she looked down thinking of the other things, her head popped up. "Mini perfume, mini deodorant and credit card." She looked pleased with herself for remembering all of it. How did this bag hold all of that?

I gave her one last quick hug before she could object, "Thanks Tash you made me look amazing, and thanks for the clutch too." I said as she led me out the door and towards the stairs where she stopped, "Yeah you should take them off, marble and 4 inch heels don't go well. I speak from experience." I quickly agreed and took them off; I did not want a bruise today. I walked down the stairs and I don't think the saw me because they were all engaged in a conversation, Natasha cleared her throat obviously annoyed at them. They all turned their attention towards me… my cheeks reddened when no one said nothing just looked at me with smiles on their faces. I looked at Adrian; he looked me up and down slowly with a grin on his face, then he looked at me and his grin broadened… wow he had an amazing smile. I sat on the stairs and quickly put my heels on; I heard some muffled laughter… "Oh, ha! Ha!" I said sarcastically.

"Rose honey you look amazing." My mother came and pulled me into a hug, she pulled back and I could she tears in her eyes. I smiled at her.

"Thanks mom." I looked over at my father, who hadn't said a thing he just looked at me with a sly smile, he had another devious look in his eyes but it vanished when he realized I saw it.

"Right anyways," My mom said quickly wiping away a tear, "You two need to go." She steered me towards Adrian who happily put his arm around me and headed to the door.

"Don't let him touch you up Rose or I'll hunt him down," I heard Mason say in a voice of authority, like my dad basically, and then he cracked into a laughing fit. Adrian rolled his eyes and chuckled as we walked out of the palace.

"You know you look absolutely beautiful tonight Rose…" Adrian whispered into my ear, I couldn't help but blush, well he didn't look so bad himself not as good as me. I bumped shoulders with him.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself either ass-wipe," I said and giggled when he groaned after I called him ass-wipe. We were walking down the path when yet again tripped so much for that bruise but Adrian caught me.

"Babe, you need to stop trying to go on all fours in front of me," He said seductively, oh he's so dirty minded! I let this one slide just because he earned it by calling me beautiful or he would be going to dinner with a black eye. Before I could say anything he picked me up bridal style and continued walking down the path.

"Adrian you don't have to carry me I can just walk bare foot,"

"You might hurt your feet… don't worry its practice for me anyways since we're getting married," He said and winked at me. I gave up trying to object since I didn't have a chance, I just snuggled up against his chest slung my arms around his neck and focused on his heart beating. His chest was really comfortable so to say, he smelt really amazing too. My whole body morphed into his precisely, just perfectly, I closed my eyes and sighed. I was supposed to hate him too. But it was so hard now…

"Mm… Sweet ride," Adrian murmured, oh I'm guessing he's laid eyes on my beauty.

"Beautiful isn't it… My daddy bought it for me today." Gosh I felt like a brat saying that. He chuckled, it sounded like velvet mixed with chocolate, he looked down at me and caught me staring at him I blushed lightly, my eyes locked onto his green emerald eyes, I could get lost into his eyes forever, he smiled at me then set me down on the ground.

"Right I'm driving," I said shaking the keys in front of him, bad idea, he grabbed the keys and gave me a winning smile.

"Not anymore babe," I groaned, as he laughed at me. He took me to the passenger's seat and opened the door for me. "Such a gentlemen," I said giving him a sarcastic smile. He closed the door and jogged around the car to the driving side. He started the car and smiled in satisfaction, _hey at-least we have one thing in common._

"So where are you taking me?" I said curiously, they better have steak on the menu because I don't go for the posh crap they eat.

"My bedroom," He said quickly with his signature smirk on.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" I said shouted back, he gulped.

"I-I mean Pearl." He stuttered, good he should be scared, I smiled my evil smile at him.

"Do you sell steak?" I asked, _Please say yes, please say yes… _

"Why are you sure you don't want crab babe?" He said with a glint in his eye, making his eyes look even more irritable.

"Nah I'll pass." I said coolly, I rested against the glass staring out side at the fields that we passed reminding me of a horror movie. "How long will it take?" I asked him still staring at the passing fields.

"A bit…" If this is going to take a while I might as well put to the radio on, I moved my hand the button and was just about to press it when Adrian's hand clashed with mine, I felt electricity go through me, and I pulled back immediately.

"Sorry," I mumbled, he looked at me with probably the same expression I wore, he felt it too. He never said anything he just switched it on and my favourite song **lying by Panic! At the Disco **was on. I mumbled the lyrics quietly to myself. What was the electricity going through me… it felt so right… just amazing. No one's touch has made me felt like that. I looked at me hand then I looked at his, I was gripped tightly around the steering wheel. I wanted to touch him again, for longer just hold onto him- My thoughts were interrupted by singing. I looked over at Adrian and her him mumbling to the same song I was. I groaned, why have we got the same music taste?!

I giggled at his bad singing/mumbling, "You are such a girl Adrian!" I teased him; he looked over at me with a smirk.

"It's a catchy song," he protested, and then I noticed him moving his finger against the steering wheel to the beat of the music. I looked outside and saw a billboard of Victoria's Secret, there was a girl modelling the same pants and matching bra Adrian wanted to get for me, here comes the torture! Adrian gave me a knowing smirk.

"How about we go to the mall now and buy them? He said, "Then maybe you can model them for me." He said flirtatiously, he gave me a sideways glance and his grin grew wider when he saw my expression. Which is really, really uncomfortable looking expression, "I'm only kidding babe… only the first part though not the second," He gave me a seductive grin, I nearly laughed out loud he thinks that I would model in bra and undies for him! Give me a break!

We were greeted by paparazzi the moment we step foot out of the car. Luckily Adrian had a spare pair of Ray Bans I put on happily. As usual Adrian put his arm around me while our guards pushed the camera men/women away. The doorman opened the door for us and I was surprised to see one table in the centre of the room with a candle on it… _a candle lit dinner how romantic_, I said sarcastically in my head. There wasn't anyone else dining except from us two.

"How come no one else is here?" I said sounding a little puzzled.

"Oh thanks Adrian it looks really romantic," he mimicked my voice; it was a little off from my point of view. "Anything for you ," He said back to himself.

"Get over yourself," I said and went over to the table to sit down, he was by my side in a second and pulled out the chair for me. "Thanks Adrian," I said once he said down.

"For what, helping you sit down? No problem." He said and browsed the menu.

"No I mean for …erm… taking me here." I whispered the last part and he grinned at me.

"What did you say sorry?" he said politely, oh this guy knows how to push my buttons. I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"For taking me here," I said a little louder. He gave me his signature grin.

"Oh no problem beautiful," He said and locked his eyes with mine. I couldn't help but bore my eyes into his, his eyes looked sexy and playful. I could just get lost in them forever, I could picture seeing those eyes every time I wake up and seeing them just before I close my eyes,- "Rose," I heard Adrian say.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "huh?" I said blinking back into reality, he chuckled his velvet laugh at me.

"What you would like to order," He said nodding his head over to the waitress, who had her eyes glued onto Adrian she wore a short tight black dress and probably a push up bra well she didn't have anything to push up anyways, but this time Adrian had his eyes on me and gave me a soft smile. He didn't once look at the waitress when I gave my order.

"Rare… medium rare…?" The slutty bitch asked and gave me a cold look. I gave my signature mean look, which made her divert her eyes. Bitch can't handle this!

"Medium rare," I said in a sarcastic/polite voice, on that she turned on her heels and walked off. Good riddance! I looked over at the door and still saw a few flashes through the small port-hole windows at the top of the door. I thought they would bust in through the door even though they would be sentenced, maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Just like how I felt the same jolt of electricity go through me when Adrian touched me, I looked down and saw Adrian lightly touching my hand, and he saw me staring at it and moved it away.

"You okay," He said his expression a little worried, I gave him a reassuring smile,

"Never better,"

"So…" He said dragging the O on. "I guess this is like the car journey all over again," He said trying to lighten up the dull mood.

"Yeah… erm… so… how do you feel about tomorrow…"I said randomly, I was supposed to say 'how do you feel about proposing to me tomorrow' but I didn't want to make it too bait that I was curious.

He looked at me curiously then a playful glint appeared in his eyes, which made me want to stare in them even more, "Well… I hope you're a good actress because you'll need to be happy about us getting married," He said but he didn't answer the question properly, I don't want to push my luck though.

"Adrian, I've had the lead roles in all the recitals I've done since I can remember, so you really need to worry about yourself acing your performance tomorrow." I said my voice sounding a little competitive.

"How about we made a deal," He said smiling playfully, then I noticed he had dimples, which made me smile.

"Bring it," I said, I can win any bet especially since it's against Adrian Ivashkov for crying out loud!

"If I'm a better actor than you at our engagement party then I will buy you those Victoria's Secret bra with matching pants," he winked at me, "And you'll have to model them." WOW! I swear if I don't win this I will be ruined! This bitch is going down!

"Deal, and if you lose you'll have to model those bra and pants in the maids lounge." He hesitated for a second like he was debating with himself… then he looked up and his eyes were full of competitiveness.

"Deal," He said and stretched his hand over the table so we could shake on it. Then the tingles went through me again, it was like a drug which made me high of every touch he gave, then when I looked into his eyes which reminded me of green gems you have on rings, I got hypnotized yet again. My eyes were boring into his, I didn't know if he felt the same about me or if he felt weirdly uncomfortable about me sinking into his eyes.

"Rose," the way he said my name turned me on, I would envy any girl who got the hear him say her name the way he did to me, or the lusciousness in his emerald eyes which made me want to stare into them forever… I hadn't realized I had still been holding his hand until I felt someone squeeze mine snapping me back to reality.

"Rose… your foods here," He said placing my hand gently back onto the table. Mm… stake. I ate my food and didn't say one word throughout the whole process of chewing and swallowing. Every bite of the food made my mouth water even more, my eyes closed automatically when the food entered my mouth.

Once I was finished the slutty waitress came and took our plates, and then she came back with what I thought was the bill and gave it to Adrian. Even though Adrian was a Prince and probably got a million euros a week for pocket money, his eyes nearly popped out when he saw the piece of paper. The slutty waitress stood quite close to him and smiled a wicked smile.

"Is this how much our meals cost!?" He asked dumbfounded still holding the paper in his hand.

"No it's my number scribbled on the bill silly," She said tracing her nail across his shirt. I smiled at her evilly. Boy was this girl in for a treat of rejection. I could see the dislike for the slutty bitch in Adrian's eyes; I was just waiting for it to come out. Adrian took out his wallet and put a €100 bill on the table and stood up, obviously I stood up to. The waitress looked like she was trying to look through the bill to see if Adrian somehow wrote his number on the back.

Adrian turned to look at her before we left the table, "Keep the change and buy yourself a decent outfit then maybe in your next life time someone might actually call you until then… don't hold your breath." He gave his signature smirk and wrapped his arm around my waist in front as she gave me an envious look and walked off with sagged shoulders.

As soon as we walked out of the restaurant we were laughing out loud non-stop. There were still some paparazzi here but they couldn't even stop me from laughing my ass off. I can't that slutty bitch actually thought he would take the number… actually forget that you should of seen the look on her face when he said that!

" to be Ivashkov what are you finding so funny?"

"How was your night at-"

"What did you ord-"

"Who's dress are yo-"

Were some of the questions that were randomly shouted at me, they were shouting over each other hoping that I would answer their questions, but I seriously didn't have time to answer any of that all I could focus on was laughing right now. Finally some security came and moved the camera men/women out of the way of my baby. If they left a single scratch on it they would all be sued I tell you! This time Adrian didn't help me in he just jogged to the driver's seat eager to get out of this place. I sighed and leaned my head against the head rest. What a night.

I think I dozed off because next thing I know someone sweetly whispers, "Goodnight Rose," into my ear and pulls a blanket over me. That voice can put me to sleep instantly it's like a lullaby but this time it works 100%. I snuggled into the blanket and drifted off into a sleep.


	13. Good New & Bad News

**Thanks to everyone who read my previous chapter and a special thanks to ya'll who commented! I'm planning to make a new story so please do read that too it's all human… right now on with the chapter… once again please press the review button at the bottom and leave me a review thanks!**

**Disclaimer **

**Me: Rose could you please do my first ever disclaimer please!**

**Rose: Urg! I have a bad hangover leave me alone! **

**Me: Rose come one or else I'll make you kiss Adrian or worse! (Evil smile)**

**Rose: Fine I'll do it then, XxXNavXxX doesn't own Vampire Academy Rachel Mead does but she does own Natasha! **

**Me: Actually maybe you should kiss him! Muhaha!**

**Rose: Please no! **

I moved around in my comfy bed- _wait how the hell did I get in my bed?! _Then everything fell into place. The dinner that Adrian took me on, the way his touch makes me tingle and mourning for more. The slutty waitress who tried to hit on him… when we laughed all the way to car and I silently fell asleep. Then he whispers, "Goodnight Rose," in a voice which sounds like velvet and sweeter than chocolate, making me melt and let sleep take over me quicker. I brushed aside the comments my conscience gave Adrian, and focused on who carried me to my bed. All of a sudden I start to feel a horrid throbbing against my skull. _How much did I drink last night, let alone what did I drink? _I haven't had a hangover in ages… the last time I had one was on my sweet 16, secretly. A whole load of nausea hit me but I couldn't manage to pull myself up in one go. I groaned in frustration. I tried one more time to pull myself up but I toppled over and ended up butt first on the wood flooring. My head started to throb harder. I placed my fingers on my temples thinking that it would somehow magically disappear if I did that. I struggled… but eventually got up from the help of my bedside table. I stumbled over to the small kitchen I had in the corner and filled up a glass of water and took small sips of it until my nausea washed away. I sighed in relief and stumbled back to the bathroom to take a shower and get rid of the vile taste of the alcohol in my mouth.

By the time it was an hour till noon, and Natasha had already left our room. I clung on to the handrail when I was walking down the 3 flights of stairs for dear life. I wasn't still over my hangover and I was stumbling quite a bit still. I eventually made it to the ground floor which felt like it had taken me years. I tried walking in a straight lines but it always became a zigzag lines instead. Everyone was in the small dining room near the kitchen eating but mostly talking really loudly which made my head pound against my skull even harder. I stumbled into the dining room and held on the door for quick support. After I made it near enough to the table everyone's (my father, my mother, Adrian, Natasha, Mason & Eddie's.) heads turned to see who'd walk through. I could feel myself swaying a little bit and saw a smirk appear on Adrian's face.

"Rose why are you stumbling," Natasha asked in a suspicious voice, it's not like she never got a hangover and she did quite a few times believe me! Besides Adrian's the one who took me out!

"What! Me stumbling!? It's just my swagger man!" I tried to hide my slur and it wasn't that successful. I got a look from my mother and my father but I ignored them, they weren't there for 17 years of my life, 17! How the hell can they get angry at me for having a little too much drink when they abandoned me! I got a doubtful look from Natasha and a snigger from Mason, I shot him a dangerous look but it looked like it didn't work due to my 'swag' let's say.

"Well… let's hope that swag didn't come with a thumping headache" She said in a less suspicious voice now it was more of a caring type one.

"It kind of did." I said in my giving up voice as I put my fingers to my temple trying to ease the thumping I tried not to stumble to the nearest seat which was… god help me, next to Adrian.

"How are you doing babe? Do you want some coffee?" Adrian asked in a caring voice. Urg! I hated this guy! My parents probably took a liking to his fake caring as I saw their faces stare in awe at both of us. I gave him a scowl as a cup of coffee and chocolate doughnuts appeared in front of me like magic. How does he know I like this food?! _Wait! Rose you want to win the damn bet don't you!? Get your head together! _My ego reminded me of the bet me and Adrian made last night, I was so not modelling a pair of undies with a matching bra for him!

"Awe thanks Addie, I'm perfectly fine now," I made up a nickname for him except ass-wipe which came to my head instantly just to get extra points, Natasha & Mason gave me a knowing glance. So Adrian had told them about our bet huh? Well this is going to be a fair match since both of them like him too! I tried my hardest to keep the smile on my face while I quickly gulped down the coffee as my body welcomed the caffeine and boosted my energy levels.

"Anyways Rose, we've arranged for you to get ready at around 3 o'clock the engagement party will start at 6 and Adrian will propose around 7ish," She looked at Adrian, "Is that time fine for you dear?" Omygawd did she just ask him if the time is alright and not me! My dad gave me a devious smile and then looked back at Adrian for an answer.

"Oh any time is okay as long as I can propose to my Rose darling here." He put and arm around my shoulder I was just about to shrug off but then I felt the tingling going through me nearly making me daze into a day dream about him, which I really didn't have time for.

"Oh please call me Janine Adrian," She said, as she blushed a little, and she looked back at me probably to give me another order. "Oh and Rose a private jet will be ready at 11pm to take you lot to Russia by morning." She said and gave me an excited smile. Wait! I'm going where!

"I'm going to Russia!" I kind of yelled. I felt Adrian flinch a little since I was right next to him and his stupid arm was on my shoulder. _Keep it cool Rose your ganna loose this bet, _my breathing had hiked up due to all this shock, I could feel Adrian's pervy eyes on my boobs and he watched my chest rise and fall. My mother maintained her smile while the old man lost his to a sneaky one.

"You're going to Russia until your marriage you're going to be ruling there not her darling," My mother said in a soothing voice. Hold on so I'm leaving Turkey forever… I'm moving to cold and dark Russia where I have to be kept as hostage by Adrian until I can rule… how utterly fucking delightful. I felt my face drop, I can't believe I'm actually leaving my home, the place where I grew up, my other family, my friends… my childhood.

"Rose, are you okay?" I heard Adrian whisper in a concern voice, I didn't know if he was acting it or actually concerned but I didn't really bother about.

"So you're coming with us?" I asked my parents.

"No we'll be going you the next night Rose honey, I'm sorry but we had to straighten some things out before we leave here.

"When will you be leaving me- I mean Russia?" I couldn't believe they would be leaving me again, all alone with Adrian by me all my life.

"Shortly after your marriage," My mother said sadly, as she gave me a wry smile.

"I need to be excused please," I said as I pushed my chair back and excited the dining hall with less stumble than I had before. Before I made it to the turning I heard my father mumble most probably to Natasha and Mason.

"No let Adrian go it's his fiancé after all, you can go after, I know you and here are extremely close but you just need to let him handle this… Yes Mason I'll make sure that…" the words of my father stared to fade slowly when I heard loud footsteps coming my way. Fucking hell, I don't have time to mess around with Adrian when I have to leave Turkey forever today! I started to walk into the nearest exit to the garden so I might lose Adrian. The footsteps became quieter as I let the luscious comfort me and my feet. Before I knew it, I felt tingles go through me as someone grasped onto my hand and reeled me backwards towards them… and guess who it was!

"Adrian I don't-"I started but he cut me off.

"Rose I know you're upset, and I'm not acting now. I'm sorry you have to leave Turkey I know it must hurt." He said and his voice actually sounded like he cared for me and my feelings. I looked at the ground un-able to meet his sincere ones.

"Rose you don't have to look at me if you want but maybe you should sit down and just take in everything here before you… leave." He said in the kindest way possible. I don't know how my I ended up sitting on the bench leaning on Adrian's shoulder. I looked at the beautiful fountain before me and the colourful flowers that were scattered flawlessly around it. I moved my feet in the evenly mowed lawn and breathed in the smell of the flowers that scented the air perfectly. Then I started to think about Russia. I can't be that bad I have Mason and Natasha there with me. I'll meet some of Adrian's family who hopefully might actually catch my interest.

"I might not be that bad…" I mumbled in a hopeful voice.

"It won't be I'll be there." He said trying in his egoistic voice. I laughed at him.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I said as my mood lightened.

"Ha! Ha!" He said sarcastically, but I knew he was joking when I looked into his eyes, then my eyes travelled down his face and lingered on his lips which made me lick mine. I stared back into his eyes and stared into his emerald orbs which made me shiver, he smiled his signature smile which made tingle inside even more. He leaned his head closer to mine as he licked his lips making him more desirable than he already is. I leaned in but then.

"ROSE! ROSE! ROSE!" I heard her screech her voice full of excitement as I pulled back immediately mentally slapping myself at the trip up I had just witnessed myself doing. Urg! How can I be this reckless? I pushed the thought to the back of my head and focused on Natasha jumping up and down with a piece of paper in her hand, well it definitely didn't state that she'd lost her virginity to Mason… so why is she so happy? I stood up and walked over to her quickly.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I said my voice entirely laced with worry. She grinned at me.

"Nothing is wrong silly look at this!" She said waving the paper in front of me I snatched it of her and skimmed through the document!

I screamed in excitement! "O my gawd! No fucking way!" I stared jumping with Natasha as I held of her hands and the paper. "This is so unreal I can't believe my dad actual said yes! O mg gawd! I love my mom so, so much!"  
"I love her too!" Natasha screeched out randomly as we continued jumping. I hugged her tightly. Then someone took the paper out of my hand but I was too busy celebrating to care.

"Wow! I'm so happy for you two your officially sisters! I can't believe Abe would agree I know your mother would but she did a lot to get him to sign this!" Adrian said happily.

She's finally my sister officially now she's royal too. She a princess as well! My day just improvement majorly! She pulled herself out of my rib braking hug.

"Anyways I'm sorry I interrupted you two, I'm ganna go celebrate with Mason!" She said her voice still ecstatic, wow I'm never ganna be able to forget this, the day had actually come… we are officially by law sisters!

"I wonder how you two will celebrate…" Before I could control my mouth the words tumbled out and I got a grin from Natasha. Who turned around and skipped to the door.

"Well," I said turning around to Adrian who was sitting on the bench reading the document, I took it away from his teasingly and stuck it into my pocket.

"Hey, I was reading that!" He protested as he put on that cute puppy dog look… wow and ignoring those last words.

"I hope you like your new sister-in-law." I said as I sat back next to him this time I left some space between us, he noticed it and looked in between us but didn't bring it up.

"Well… wait till you meet your brother-in-law babe… he'll be one to remember." He said as he put on a winning smirk and stood up pulling me up with him sending tingles down my arm. I couldn't believe that just 2 minutes ago I was inches away from kissing those soft looking velvet lips of his. I snapped the thought shut immediately when I noticed there was still tingling going on in my hand. I looked down at it and still saw Adrian's hand firmly gripped into mine. I didn't dare move it yet, I wouldn't dare get rid of the tingles he put me high on ever since our first touch. I looked up at him and saw that our faces were again inches apart. His face looked like it had been carved by an angel, just the only living thing that looked so incredibly perfect, I just wanted to run my finger down his face… just touch it only if it's for one second. _Snap out of it Rose!_ My ego kicked in on the right moment.

"I… erm… need to get some a-asprin." I stuttered trying to break my gaze away from his emerald one. He gave me his signature smirk in return and guided me to the kitchen, every step we took the tingling kicked in harder and harder. I wanted to rip my hand away but at the same time I wanted to feel what he did to me. We were walking through the hall and no one was in sight… I guess there all getting ready for our stupid engagement party. I pried my hand out of his and pretend to scratch the back of my neck while he looked at me with a puzzled face. I shrugged my shoulders randomly and continued to make me way to the kitchen grabbing on to tables occasionally.

I heard Adrian chuckle when I grabbed onto the kitchen counter waiting for him to get the magical tablet that'll sooth the drums against my skull .

"Why don't you sit on the stool instead Rose?" His back was to me while he searching the cabinet for the pill. I struggled onto the high stool and propped my elbows on the table and leaned my head onto hands while I stared at the back of him. Mm… he had a nice butt, not too big and not too small. His shoulders were broad which meant that he did a lot of workouts. I could picture him topless sweating as he lifted weights in the gym, sweat dropping of him making him even more-

"Here you go," I zones back into reality and smiled my thanks. I swallowed the pill and drained the cool water. My head was still thumping; I scrunched my noise in the pain. Adrian probably saw my expression and laughed at me. "It'll take half an hour to kick in babe," I slumped back at his comment this is going to take a while then. The air filled up with an awkward silence I couldn't bother to break.

"So… I'm Addie now?" He said as I propped on the stool opposite me and gave me a flirty wink.

"Don't get your hopes up, it was just for extra points you're still an ass-wipe." He laughed at my comment.

"Then you're fine in me calling you babe." He said but didn't phrase it like a question, as if he would stop calling me that anyways. I groaned and he chuckled again. Next thing you know he'll change my name to babe on my passport.

Mason Pov

I opened the door but to be surprised by someone jumping into my arms and squirming.

"Mason! You won't believe what happened!" Natasha said still in my arms. All of a sudden my protective instincts kicked in. I hugged her closer to me.

"What happened?" I said my voice full of worry and seriousness. She laughed her sexy laugh in my ear making me relax.

"No one's hurt silly. I mean Rose's parents adopted me! Can you believe it this is my first time! I've never been adopted before! I'm actually her sister now by law!" She said excitedly into my ear. I went over to the sofa and sat down so she ended up on my lap. This is great news! Now she's a princess so I can definitely be with her when she lives in Russia with Rose! Yes!

"This is great! When did you find out?" I said with a huge smile on my face. She smiled back then pulled my head forwards by my tie and kissed me. It turned into a slow passionate kiss. I slithered my hand up her thigh and she let out a moan. I held her butt with my hands and picked her up towards my bed. I started to trail kisses down her neck until she pulled my face back to hers. She unbuttoned my shirt and this time didn't stare in awe at my chest which made me smile against her lips. I tangled my hands into her silky hair, then took my hands out and removed her t-shirt quickly and threw it on the floor. She started to unbuckle the belt on my jeans when my phone went off. I groaned and saw her smile and she leaned down on to the pillow staring up at me giving me a flirtatious wink. I would really love to ignore the call but I could be super important. I took my iPhone out of my pocket.

"Ashford, "I said in a serious tone, as I waited for the reply on the other end.

"Hey Mase," Urg! Couldn't she wait like 10 minutes! "So my headaches gone and I was wondering if you want to do that match you said you could beat me on." Her voice was sly and competitive, "Adrian no that the wrong cable!" She mumbled/shouted to Adrian. Poor guy doesn't know what he's got himself into. I wouldn't pass up the chance to beat her pretty little ass again. I sly smiled pried it way onto my face.

"I'll be down in 5." I said and disconnected the phone. This is serious, more serious than anything right now. I buckled my belt back. I saw Natasha turn her head to the side a bit her fringe fell onto the side of her face making her look adorable.

"What's wrong?" She said as she watched me buckle my belt.

"Rose asked if I could beat her on guitar hero again," I said my voice full of competitiveness, and then I noticed I was still on top of her and she was topless. I stared down at her chest making her blush. I smirked at her and got off the bed. I handed her t-shirt to her as I put my shirt back on.

"Do we have to go?" She wined, well I am too but this is serious we have to go.

"Yeah we do I'm sorry," I said as we made our way out of the door to the marble stairway. I wrapped my around her as I remembered what just happened in my bedroom, I licked my lips remembering her intoxicating taste. She bumped shoulders with me. I pulled her closer to me.

"You know I love you right," I whispered into her ear. She looked up at me and bored her dark brown eyes into mine.

"I love you too baby…" She whispered as we reached the ground floor, I kissed her softly.

"Excuse me." Rose said dragging the 'me' on. We both turned to face her. She had her hands of her hips and a straight face like she was going to make a business deal. Well… there's something she gets from her father except from the temper of course.

"Yes ma'am," I said giving her a playful salute.

"Wipe that smirk off your face comrade; we have business to deal with." She turned on her heel indicating for us to follow her. We walked through the arch to see Adrian lounged on the sofa on one side of the room with Eddie next to him. Natasha sat on the sofa on the other side looking a bit bored already. I laughed at her expression.

"Right so I guess there on your team, what did you do blackmail them," she gave me a cold looked while I tusked at him, "And to think we were friends," I said in a pretend hurt voice. Eddie was going to talk but I put my hand to stop him, "Save it you've broken my heart already." I saw Rose on a seat behind the drums setting up the game. I decided to take the guitar that was leaning against the wall and join her. "Best out of 5 again?"

"Yep… I hope you're up for the challenge." She gave me a sly smile which I equalled and stood in front of the TV waiting for the song.

Natasha Pov

Urg! We had to get interrupted during our perfect moment to watch this. Well… we might as well get this over with. She's probably going to have a battle against every member of Adrian's family when she takes Guitar hero over to Russia. I saw her on the internet looking for carry cases and I knew the nightmare would also travel abroad with us. I sighed and looked around the room to see Adrian still lounged on the sofa but his head was leaning against the head rest and his head was slightly tipped to the side. He had his Ray Bans on and it most definitely looked like he was asleep. I kept my giggle inside in case Rose or Mason snapped at me for 'being too loud' as they say. I sighed and leaned my head back when I saw the remote on the coffee table which was only inches away from me. A sly grinned appeared on my face. Well I'd hate to ruin it for them, let's just say that the TV had sleep mode on it and my perfect innocent self didn't have anything to do with turning it off from the remote. I checked if anyone was looking at me. I went for the remote and went for go! I turned it off and threw the remote on the other vacant couch.

"Noooo!" Rose said agonisingly, she looked at looked at the TV in disbelief, like it never even switched off. She slouched her shoulders in defeat and the sticks drop to the floor waking up Adrian. Adrian had told us about the little bet that they had and now me and Mason are the judges. He never told us what the deals were but they are probably really bad because Rose was acting really well.

"Huh? What happened did Rose loose?" He walked over to her and touched her shoulder, "Oh Rose he's a cheat I tell you I was rooting for you through all of that I swear." He said trying to get her out of her trance she was in. Oh don't lie Adrian you were sleeping!

"It turned off… I was so close I tell you!" She sighed then the sly grin appeared back on her face. She turned to face Mason who still had the guitar slung on his shoulder; he looked kind of cute as a guitarist. "Well I'm taking this to Russia so we'll have a re-match… no ifs no buts." She said as they shook on it.

"Fine." He said as they locked eyes, oh brother this is going to be a while.

"Right… erm… we have duty to attend to Mason… whenever you're done with your staring competition." Eddie said awkwardly as he looked at Mason for a reply.

"Yeah," He said still locking eyes with Rose, "Just coming," He ripped his eyes from her and made his way to me, and gave me a quick kiss, "See you later babe, "he whispered against my lips. I smiled at him when our kiss broke.

"See you later," I said as he turned around and followed Eddie out. I sighed and sat up straight. I grinned at Rose who still had Adrian's hand on her shoulder. These guys were really getting it on, especially the kiss they were going to share before I interrupted them, but Rose would have killed me if I didn't show her the paper, which I need to get off her and return to my adoptive parents. It felt nice that I couldn't finally say that, I've never been the lucky one to be adopted. The kids in the care home used to sabotage my viewing and tell the viewer I was rude and violent, and I'd been expelled from schools, I had been expelled a few times, that was because the kids used to make fun of me for being an orphan. Life's a bitch yeah I know.

**Thanks for reading I'll update soon and it'll start with Rose's Pov just a heads up. I hope you like this I'm making Rose and Adrian slowly come together there will be more drama between them don't you worry about that, there will be a shocker for Rose when she goes Russia but I'm sure Adrian won't mind a bit and what about the brother-in-law that Adrian mentioned? Who could that be? **


	14. Heart In Control

**Right so I thought I should update before I go to school because I won't be able to update for a bit. Please review I love hearing what you guys have to say about my story! So, on with the disclaimer and the chapter!**

**Me: Adrian… can you please do the disclaimer for me?**

**Adrian: Oh sure babe anytime.**

**Rose: What did you just call her Adrian?! **

**Adrian: (Pales a little) N-nothing… (Runs) XxXNavXxX doesn't own Vampire academy! Aaahhh! **

**Rose: Don't think that you'll get away with this too!**

**Me: Adrian don't leave me with her! (Chases after him) **

Rose Pov

Adrian still had his arm on my shoulder sending tingles down my arm. I don't understand how he does this to me, how he can make me feel vulnerable when I'm near him. Rose Hathaway never feels vulnerable, especially near a boy.

"So, I was just wondering if you could give me back that paper coz you're parents- I mean my erm… new parents will kill me if I lose that." I looked up and noticed that Natasha was still in the room and probably has been talking for the past 5 minutes while I was zones out. I stood up at the tingles faded away from my arm, a little bit of me hoped he would grab my hand but he just walked to the couch and lounged on it, but he made lounge look extremely sexy so to say of course.

"Yeah sorry, Adrian had it earlier I took it off him… here sis," I looked up at her and gave her a warm smile, it felt good finally being able to say that and I knew she felt good hearing it too. She took the paper and gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks," she said and I knew that thanks weren't just for the paper and I tell her every time I don't need her to be thanked for it. She pulled me into a quick hug.

"Bye guys," she waved at us when she reached the doorway.

"See you later!" Adrian said, surprisingly he was listening to the conversation. I turned around to look at him.

"Surprised you weren't sleeping during that brief conversation just like you did when I was having a serious battle with Mason," I said is a frustrated tone as I put my hands on my hips. He smirked at me that smirk which shows that he's amused by my overreaction. Urg! This guy is seriously holding on to his last thread, and there I was in the garden about to kiss that little bitch. What's up with me!? He still had that stupid little smirk on his face! "Take that stupid little smirk off your face before I smack it off!" I said in a threatening tone. He looked a bit taken back but just to piss me off he widen his silly ass smirk. I gave him a glare then made my way towards him and stood right in front of him, with hands still on my hips meaning business. "I'll give you one last frickin chance. Wipe, it, off." I said in a low intimidating voice. He obviously still didn't get the message coz it was still there on his face. He looked at me like I didn't mean a single thing and I'd just walk away leaving him to justice. Well no sire! This is Rose Hathaway we're talking about!

On that I jumped on him, "I said, get rid of that smirk!" I shouted trying to slap him but his hands kept getting in the way, he tried to get a hold of my hands, I shoved his hands out of the way trying to slap him. He started to laugh, what was so funny? He laughed even harder when I nearly slapped him; maybe I should slap him more often hey? I climbed on top of him more so my knees where on either side of his legs and I was slightly taller now that he was sitting. Gosh, he looked so cute when he laughed like that, erm, ignoring that.

"Rose stop, you won't be able to hit me." He said in between his laughter, smart ass thinks I can't do it.

"Shut up ass-wipe I'll slap you any time of the day you're my property now get it!?" I said in the voice of authority, well I will be the female in the boots in this lame ass marriage. Boys don't own girl I own the boy!

"Wow, I own you babe. Now don't get too carried away, just coz you're trying to slap me and failing." He said as he controlled his laughter a little, just like that I was pinned to the sofa and he was on top of me. WHAT! THE! FUCK! How is he doing this? "So who is the property owner now?" He said in a low seductive voice which would have turned me on except that I'm seriously pissed. I struggled in his grip trying to get out. He chuckled softly, then I noticed how close our faces were and how I could feel him breathing against my check. I looked up secretly without him noticing and looking at his emerald eyes. His eyes automatically locked onto mine making my breathing hike up. How were we this close? He noticed my breathing had hiked up when a soft genuine smile appeared on his face making it light up. I gulped. He lowered his head ever so slightly, but he left some space like if he was asking if I wanted to kiss him. I don't know what to do! It's not like I can suddenly press the pause button and assess the situation we were in. Or quickly go on Google and search for an answer. Then thank god I went to church because a maid appeared in the room.

"Princess- Oh sorry, I'm terribly sorry to have disturbed you," Adrian's face had a smirk on it.

"I know you wanted to," He whispered into my ear seductively, I would of hyperventilated but I wasn't in the mood for seduction. He returned to his lounge position and gave me a flirty wink. I sat up and wacked the back of his head, "ow," he complained rubbing the back of his head. I gave him a sarcastic smile and stood up. Then he smacked my ass, flaring up my angry.

"You didn't just do that," I growl, he looked at me and grinned then jumped behind the sofa for protection.

"I know you liked it," He said in a flirty teasing voice. I growled and my jaw tensed.

"She's going to kill him," I heard the maid say to someone behind me, "Just get her out of the room please," I heard the maid say with worry in her voice. I was just about to jump over the sofa when a pair of arms encircled my waist and pulled me back.

"Adrian, I'm sure your sister wouldn't want you dead, and I don't want to be single." None other than Eddie had come to Adrian's rescue. I had him, he was just there then I can show him how to kick someone's ass properly his ass as the testing one. "Bye baby, see you at our engagement part, wear something… revealing." He said (in his opinion) his sexy voice. I gave Adrian a death glare then let Eddie drag me out of the room.

Once we left the room Eddie let go of me, I looked at him and saw he was going to explode with laughter.

"Let it all out," I sighed. He started laughing like crazy, uncontrollably and holding onto my shoulder for support. I stood there waiting for him to stop laughing at the harassment in my opinion I got from Adrian. Like firstly I was getting married to that thing as-well and he couldn't even stay awake while I was doing a so important battle against Mason. I tried staying calm while Eddie finished his laughing and finally stood up straight. I could still see the laughter in his eyes but he tried his best to hide it.

"I'm sorry but you two fight like an old marry couple," I growled at him and he put his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry but wouldn't you rather hear it from a friend," He said giving me a cocky smile. I gave him a sarcastic smile in return as we walked up the three flights of stairs. Stupid old marry couple, never! I grudged up the stairs.

"I can't believe I'm getting married to him," I mumbled angrily, staring at the floor in hatred.

"You'll get used to him don't worry Rose," He said putting his arm around my shoulder and giving me a half hug in a brotherly way, because that's how we were me mason and Eddie brother and sister, just like family. I relaxed a little and smiled.

"If you say so," I sighed.

"Well I have a surprise for you," He said in an excited voice. Oo! I love surprises. We stopped at the 3rd flooring landing and I turned around and faced him.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me. Please!" I pleaded; he looked amused at my puppy dog eyes and diverted his eyes to next to me as if someone was there.

"Look for yourself," I turned around and squirmed and ran into her arms.

"O my god Jill! It's been ages! I missed you so much, has Eddie been keeping you to himself!" I rushed my words and squeezed her into a hug. She hugged me back and laughed.

"Well," She said as we broke the hug. "Now is the time that you're doing to dread but I'm here to help make it better!" She said pulling me along before I fully got the meaning of her words. Thankfully I was stronger and I halted in the middle of the corridor, she kept tugging me to go forwards but I didn't budge.

"No, I'm not going there you can't make me marry that piece of shit!" I said trying to pull my hand away from hers but she hand kung Fu grip on it.

"Eddie plan b," She said, what was this, an army attack! Before I knew it I was on Eddie's shoulder and looking back at the corridor while my legs dangled over the chest.

"Put me down," I shrieked, I didn't want to hit him so I just screamed really loud.

"Sorry Rose, orders from the Queen herself," He said in a voice with no emotion. I knew he was sorry or he will be. I sighed and gave up. Waiting to reach the room of death, we did a few turns then my tummy started hurting from the shoulder muscles digging into my belly. Finally he but he down and kissed my head, I pouted and he smirked.

"Sorry Rosy, I didn't want to make you come here," He said and I smiled and uncrossed my arms. He annoyed me by ruffling my hair and walking out the door. What he wasn't going to stay!

"Where are you going?" I shouted from the door looking down the corridor.

"I'm not allowed to see you until you're ready, plus I need to be with Adrian. Sorry," He said and then disappeared down the stairs. Urg! I can't believe this I have to marry the most egoistic Prince ever! I sighed in annoyance and turned around to be faced by stylists and Natasha standing by Jill with big smiles on their face. _So when will my mother be appearing, when I'm getting tortured? _I sulked and walked over to the big leather chair that everyone was surrounding. I sat down in a big humph and prepared to be tortured.

Adrian Pov

The smirk from messing with Rose was still plastered on my face. She's delirious; I never knew someone could get so angry. I entered the room which Eddie and Mason escorted me to. It was big but painted and decorated in a more delicate manor than the rest of the house. I stood in the door way observing the room while Eddie and Mason walked in. On one wall which was just mirror and a door to the walk in wardrobe. I saw our suites which we bought from Gucci, Hugo Boss and Prada… well at least we took shorter time than the girls.

"Adrian get in here you don't want to be late to propose to the love of your life." Mason said as he passed over my suit I gave him a sarcastic laugh and he smirked back. I saw them each go to a corner of the room and drag a curtain in front of them so they could get dressed behind it. I did the same and stripped until my pants and put my suit on. Today's the day! I looked in the mirror which was behind my curtain.

"Don't mess up you little bastard," I whispered fiercely into the mirror. Some little part of me didn't want to mess up on proposing to Rose but I don't understand what that part is. It's like an attraction of some sort, one I'm not familiar with. I've never had an attraction of this sort towards some girl. What is happening to you Adrian? Don't tell me you're falling for this girl. No this can't be true, it can't be. I can't fall for someone who doesn't feel anything towards me. She was just about to murder me in the lounge. Breathe Adrian, breathe.

I opened the curtains and was surprised to loads of perfumes on the dressing table that wasn't there before. There were different colour ties on another and of course hair brushes and hair sprays and gels of many brands scattered on the other tables.

"Right," I said as I made my way to the hair products and started to make myself as handsome as usual. _Right, _my conscience said sarcastically.

Rose Pov

It's been almost 3 hours full of splattering my face with make-up, hair pulling, hair cutting, manicures (I didn't mine that part), gossiping with the girls and then putting my dress on. I was being sprayed with perfume one last time before my stylist moved the curtain aside so I could see Natasha and Jill standing their looking incredibly beautiful as ever. Someone how tears made their way to my eyes making Natasha and Jill run up to me and enveloping me into a hug. "You guys look so incredibly beautiful," I muffled into one of their shoulders. After the tight hug they pulled back. Natasha was dressed in a baby pink full length strapless dress **(pic on profile) **which had patterns on the on the top of it and underneath her breasts. It contrasted off her skin perfectly and it made her look taller. Jill was dressed in a turquoise dress the straps were on the edge of her shoulder making her look elegant. It was decorated in silver diamonds.

"Oh no, Rose please don't cry you'll ruin you're make up." Jill said lightly patting a tissue under my eyes.

"Rose you're the one who looks beautiful today, its you're day remember," She said. I hadn't seen myself yet, but then the stylist motioned for us to come towards the full length mirror, she removed the cloth and what stood before me look so pretty.

"Is-is that me?" I said gobsmacked and how good I looked. I got smiles of approvals from everyone in the room, and then suddenly someone's arms were on my shoulder I looked in the mirror again and saw my mother with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes baby that is you. You look so gorgeous." She turned towards the stylist and nodded. "Thank you or your generous help." My mother looked at me with tears also in her eyes but she tried to hide them so she didn't get me started too. "Right, we need to leave now the party had just begun and it's time for your entrance, you'll come out with Natasha and Jill I'll be waiting with your father. Make sure you go straight to Adrian not us okay." She gave me loads of orders but I didn't listen to all of them I was too star truck. In an hour I'll be officially engaged to Adrian Ivashkov. A little part of me wanted to see him and missed him; I don't know how that part got there. I didn't let it take over me because that matter of fact is that he doesn't have that feeling I do. He's probably flirting with a waitress in some corner he'll probably not even notice me when I walk into the garden. I looked one more time in the mirror. My hair was done in a complicated but elegant bun and had loose curls hanging down from the side. My strapless dress was full length and was dark purple **(pic on profile) **It had 3 roses on it and there were pleats coming out from either sides of them. It matched my skin tone perfectly and made my curves stand out. I didn't know how good I could look. All the boys I've ever dated said they liked me in miniskirts and mini dresses. But the truth is the only called me hot and sexy but never beautiful like Adrian did, and now I know what it feels like to actually be beautiful. I turned around to face my mother who looked like an actual Queen. She had her crown in place perfectly her hair was done in a complex bun and she was wearing a long red and white dress with gems to decorate it. Then I noticed her hands were behind her back.

"What you got there?" I said trying to peer behind her back but she moved swiftly so I couldn't see it. A smile pried onto her lips as she slowly moved her hands in front of her so I could see two blue boxes, one you would find in a Jewry shop. She turned to Natasha who looked dumfound.

"Is- is that for me?" She asked in a squeaky voice. My mother smiled at her and nodded. Then she opened it to reveal a delicate tiara designed with diamonds and encrusted with pearls. Natasha had tears in her eyes once my mother placed it onto her head.

"You're now officially a royal, don't ever forget that." My mother said a lightly kissed her head. Then Natasha pulled her into a hug and muffled a thank you into her shoulder. Natasha looked like she was born for the tiara like her head was pacifically morphed to fit into it. She looked so graceful like an actual princess.

Then my mother turned to me and opened the remaining box to reveal the most stunning tiara I have ever seen in my whole life. It's not I've actually seen one but I've seen them in movies and this one looks even better than them. It was designed with diamonds but had the most beautiful emeralds placed perfectly in between the patterns. The emeralds reminded me of Adrian's eyes they made me want to bore into his eyes even more… just indulge myself with him. I shake the thought off and thank my mother instead. I pull her into a hug, and she leaves on that note with a huge smile on her face. The girls huddle around me and awe at the tiara. Then finally they place it perfectly on my head. It completed my look and made me look like an actual royal. I pulled Natasha next to me and I admired us. "We are actual princess's Natasha," I breathed, like it was a dream. Then Jill's arms had propped onto both our shoulder's she was also now wearing her family tiara. She had a grin on her face.

"Yes you are! Now let's moving I'm sure my brother would like to see you," She winked at me. As if! I thought to myself. Natasha must have read my thoughts because she was laughing as we walked out of the door.

* * *

Breathe Rose, breathe. We were just about to land on the finale step. There were on a couple of metres left till the entrance of the garden, and then I heard my father. "My I all have your attention for the entrance of my daughter's Rosemarie Hathaway and Natasha Mazur." Oh my gosh did my father actually say that! Maybe my mother blackmailed him but wow! That's something! A shocked Natasha nudged me forward.

"Your time to shine!" She said giving me a confident smile. She surely looked as shocked as me from my father's statement. I entered the silent garden and saw so many unfamiliar faces. The frame of the entrance was decorated by red roses the garden looked amazing. The scent of the flowers was intoxicating; there was now a huge white gazebo in the centre of the garden. The grass looked like every single one had been cut precisely to be the same size. And then I caught the eye of Adrian Ivashkov. He looked incredibly handsome, in his suit and his emerald tie which perfectly matched his eyes and my tiara. He walked over to me and every step he took my heart pounded even harder. He eyes were locked with mine throughout his journey to me. It was like everyone around him just disappeared and it was just him and me. I smiled at him remembering to stay in role for our little bet. He kissed my hand and then wrapped his arm around my waist, and that's when the applauding and whistles began. I smiled gracefully at everyone I passed even though I didn't know who the hell they were.

"You look intensely beautiful tonight Rose," the first thing I noticed was that he never called me babe/baby but Rose. He tugged me closer to him and I smiled at him and remembered to breathe when I saw his breath taking face. He eye's had a sparkle in them and his hair was still in that messy yet sexy hair style.

"Why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself may I say," I said giving him a wink as he laughed. "Oh yeah and where are we going?" I asked looking around and noticing that we weren't anywhere near the party. We were in the far end of the palace garden, the place I like more when I wanted to be alone. There wasn't a sharp scent of flowers just enough so you wouldn't drown in the smell. The bushes were in a simple square and the trees were full of blossom. I noticed Adrian staring at me, but he quickly looked away. Huh? What was that about? I ignored it and instead I pulled his hand to my favourite bench which was right under a huge blossom tree.

"What's the hurry babe, we also have tonight?" He said seductively. Gosh, he'll never change. I gave him a sarcastic look and continued to pull him towards the bench. I finally saw it, the blossoms were falling down just like they do in the movies and the bench was just on the hill. We walked just a few metres and sat on the bench. I sighed and closed my eyes leaning it back on what I thought would be the tree trunk but instead was Adrian's chest. Oh shit! What the hell was I doing on his lap? I got off quickly and scooted over so there was space between us. Why was I so close to him without realizing it? What's going on with me today?

"Erm… sorry about that," I mumbled pretending to look at the garden. There wasn't a reply so I turned my head to check if he was still next to me. I turned to find myself looking at the back of his head. I hoped he wasn't pissed off with me for accidently sitting on his lap! He turned his head his expression made me sigh with relief. He cracked a smile making me blush. Then he met my eyes and I bored into them.

"You know you look really good with your tiara on," Adrian stated.

"They remind me of your eyes, just like emeralds," I blurted it out before I could stop myself from saying those words. My blush got even darker and Adrian's smile grew wider. My breathing grew faster and before I knew it Adrian pulled me closer towards so his chest was practically touching mine. His fingers had magically laced with mine and he moved his head closer and closer to mine. His face was inches from mine. I could feel him breathing against my cheek. I licked my lips and his grip on my hand became tighter as if he was trying to resist me, trying to reach into some will power to stop himself from betraying himself. My hands automatically unlaced from his and went to his cheek and caressed it, sharp tingles went through me making my body heat up on every touch. What the hell was my body doing?! It was like at this very moment my brain wasn't in control anymore instead my heart had taken its place.

**Well... i hoped you enjoyed that chapter sorry it's been a while since update! I hope you all review because it'll make me update even faster! **

**So... Rose's heart it in control but will her head be back in place? They are leaving for Russia soon and i'm sure there will be many funny moments to come! Hoped you enjoyed REVIEW please... just press that small button which says review and leave me a note. I'll be grateful thanks! x **


	15. engagement party gone wrong

**I have some real shit going on in school, people are spreading rumours that I like this boy but hell no I don't! Okay well not anymore I was over him like last week! Then that boy and my ex were laughing about me and some other shit. I know you guys aren't interested but I just wanted to get it out of my system. Anyways on with it, XxXNavXxX doesn't own Vampire academy, she only owns Natasha.**

Rose Pov

We both pulled back at the same time and got up when he heard the footsteps coming our way. _Okay Rose act natural, you weren't about to just kiss that womanizer over there._ I quickly grabbed Adrian's hand without making any eye contact and pulled him behind the big tree so the person wouldn't see us. My breathing my heavy from the scenario that had just happened, Adrian's gaze was heavy on me as we hid behind the tree but I didn't dare look at him yet. As usual I was up against the tree and he was just inches away from me. I tried my utter best not to make any eye contact with him so I didn't get sucked into that trance again. Right now my head is back into play and my heart isn't towing over my emotions anymore. I didn't see the intruder assuming that I am pushed up against a tree. When I heard Adrian sigh in relief I knew he had left. His eyes and his body posture shows that he's back to his old laid back cocky self. Hurray! I though sarcastically, well it's better than almost kissing him put it that way. My shoulder's relaxed, but I was still mentally tense around him. Adrian looked one more time to see if the person left, then he put his famous lazy smirk on and put his arm around my waist like nothing had happened. A very little strange part of me felt hurt that he didn't even show any emotion of what had just happened, but then I was grateful so it didn't become even more awkward than it did already. We started to walk back in silence until Adrian thankfully broke it. "Right well we better get you back to our little engagement party, wouldn't want people to think that I've taken you to the far corner of the palace on our own," He whispered the last part seductively, which sent chills down my spine hopefully he didn't notice that.

"In your dreams Ivashkov," I said, as he let out a short chuckle. He looked at his watched and he frowned. "Awe did your Rolex watch stop working Addie!" My words were dripping with sarcasm.

"No, actually I need to propose to you in less than 5 minutes. But If you want to buy me a new Rolex I wouldn't mind that either," He said smiling down at me. He quickened his pace which meant his strides were bigger and took me longer to catch up, it was like he was practically dragging me along with him seeming as I couldn't keep up. "Keep up babe," He said giving me a smug smile, I gave him a cold glare and quickly diverted my eyes so I wouldn't be consumed by his emerald gaze. He noticed me diverting my gaze, "Is my beauty envying you babe?" He asked his voice and his face was smug, o this guy was seriously up his ass whole! I let out a sarcastic laugh, which would have stung like venom.

"I'm sorry is it me or does it smell of bullshit now" I said laughing my head off and Adrian gave me an amused smile. I would have snapped at him but I was too busy laughing. And just then the party came in site and my worried mother's expression softened as she saw me laughing. I should be getting extra points for this you know!

My mother came over with a huge smile on her face." It's nearly time for the engagement, we're going to gather everyone near the gazebo and then it's all you two," she murmured it quietly but the excitement couldn't hide from her eyes which were huge. I skimmed the place looking for my father, "He's getting ready to make the announcement don't worry Rose," She gave me a reassuring smile and then excused herself.

"Right then, all the cameras are on us, let's see who pulls this off then," Adrian said giving me a competitive smile and steered us towards the direction of the gazebo.

"Oh game on bitch, game on," I said matching his smile but he broke it and laughed at me instead, his laugh was velvety something I could get lost in and just listen to on my iPod instead of music. And the way his eyes glimmered when he laughed just made him even bit more-

"So, I just wanted to say you better not mess this up Ivashkov, got me." I zoned back into reality at the best time. Mason was threatening Adrian, wow something I could not miss! I grin magically appeared on my face when I saw the look on Adrian's scared face. I could see the satisfaction going through Mason but he used his guardian mask to hide it.

"Yes sir- I mean erm Mason," Adrian stuttered, OMY GOD that had to be the most funniest thing ever Adrian is more scared of Mason than my Father who is the King! I burst out laughing, which made Arian's facial expression change from scared shitless to cool and laid back. I leaned into his shoulder as I continued laughing.

"And to think he would be scared of your dad," I heard Mason say, then we both laughed harder which left Adrian looking even more clueless it kind of looked cute… ignoring that. After a while we got our selves together. And Adrian still had that cute but clueless face on. He looked at me then back at Mason then back at me again, like he was trying to figure out what we were laughing at. Bless him. And just then we were interrupted by my dad who started to make the speech. For some odd reason butter flies started in my stomach make me really anxious, maybe it was because of the bet, and then I pushed the thought aside as I readied to make it to the gazebo for my (unfortunately) future husband to propose to me. I sighed and pulled a smile onto my face as Adrian tugged me towards the gazebo.

"You better have your act together babe, because I am ganna win this bet," He whispered into my ear before I saw the stairs in sight. I saw Natasha and Mason standing near the gazebo giving us an encouraging smile as I climbed up the stairs of doom. _Breathe Rose, breathe. _We got to the top of the gazebo and I was standing by my father who gave me smirk, I didn't smile back at him a just kept a straight face. Whenever I saw he always had that face on just a smirk and a devious look in his eyes, I haven't figured out why he does yet but I'll cut the old man some slack after all he did agree to adopt Natasha. Then he walked towards the back of the gazebo near my mother and waited for Adrian to make the speech. "Right," Adrian said in a low voice just before his voice loudened for the speech. "Mm, ladies and gentlemen can I please have your attention please," He said and then a huge smile appeared on his face, he actually looked happy about doing this! Man, this guy is a good actor. Everyone's attention turned onto us, it all went absolutely quiet. If you walked past the Palace now you'd think that no one was in there what so ever. I gulped. He got down on one knee and the audience awed. Adrian quickly fumbled in his pocket to reveal a ring box, which made the audience awe even more, I heard some sniffles and someone say 'young love, how adorable.' I would have laughed in their faces but I was too busy gazing into Adrian's eyes. He didn't show any signs of anxiety, there was just a playful smile prying on his lips, then he licked them when he noticed that I was looking at them. Oh no! This cannot end in a kiss! Avoid all costs of a kiss Rose! My mind shouted at me. He opened the box to UN mask the most beautiful ring I've seen. It was designed with silver crosses and in-between them there were silver emeralds, I looked at his eyes and they glimmered the same way as the emeralds did. It matched my tiara perfectly like they were made to match. I looked back into his eye's and the shone with smugness, please don't say something stupid Adrian. I hoped. Everyone was silent, as they waited for Adrian to say the words.

"So… you want this?" He said and smirked as everyone laughed, I rolled my eyes at him. I forced a smile onto my lips and it was like I'd already said yes because the audience were cheering and whistling. Adrian had somehow slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed it ever so softly. It sent tingles all the way down my spine, just gnawing for him to kiss me everywhere and send chills down my spine. I could picture his soft velvet lips kissing me and my hands tangled into his brown luscious hair. All of a sudden I was I was being pulled towards the exit at the back of the gazebo and tons of guards were around me. Mason and Eddie were the closest to me. I started to panic, my breathing got shallower and I felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

"Rose, Rose… please calm down. Just breathe normally," I heard Eddie coaxing me to breathe normally but I just couldn't get myself under control. Why were there so many people surrounding me? Where was Adrian? Is the Palace under attack? I looked around me and just saw guards I couldn't see anything else. Everyone was shouting orders. I could see some flashes coming from everywhere. Wait… I thought the paparazzi weren't supposed to be here. There wasn't any room for me to even move, the guards were literally up against me trying to push the paps away and protect me from getting showed. I tried to even out my breathing to ask Eddie or Mason something.

"Eddie," I just about breathed out. "I think I'm going to pass out," Eddie and Mason turned around immediately. Mason barked out an order and all I heard was my name. My eye lids were droopy and I got the feeling of light headiness. I blinked really hard trying to get rid of the fuzziness I was seeing, and then I saw him. Through the gap of the two guards, he was standing right there, just casually holding a camera posing to be paparazzi. My breathing heightened. I thought he was sentences for life! Maybe it's just my mind playing a cruel trick on me; maybe… maybe it was just someone who looked like him. _Or it could be him. _Something whispered inside of me sending a frantic chill down my spine. I looked again and still saw him there; he gave me a crazy smile and took a picture of me. No it can't be true. It mustn't, I was right there went they took him.

*Flashback*

_I stood up immediately when the judge had sentenced him to life. Serves that son-of-a-bitch right! He looked up at me and I saw the cold smirk of him on his face, it sent a panicky chill down my spine. He guards cuffed him and led him down the aisle. Once he reached my row he halted making the security stop too. Even though they pulled him really hard he never moved an inch. He looked at me dead in the eye with his devilish look. "See you real soon Rosemarie," He gave me one of the perverted winks and gave in to the pulls and moved down the aisle and out the door and now finally out of my life completely. I stared at the door and waited as if he was just going to walk back into this place and take me again just like he did before. _

I was giving into the fuzziness and the droopiness that was taking over me.

"Rose, stay with me okay," I heard Eddie say faintly as he picked me up into his arms and the blackness took over me.

Natasha Pov

Adrian hadn't moved an inch from Rose's side. I didn't know if it was part of the act or if he was seriously worried about her. It had been 2 hours since Rose passed out. The paparazzi had somehow gained access to the Palace. It all happened in a flash one minute Adrian was putting the ring on Rose's finger the next there was guards all around us. I was right behind Rose before I got separated and before she fainted. Apparently it was because she hyperventilated due to the fact that there were too many guards around her. But I knew her more than anyone here and that honest fact is that Rose never faints if there are people around her and right now I needed to get an answer from her even if I have to punch Adrian in the face if he doesn't leave the damned room. She is my sister and I need to protect from someone who did that to her.

I stood up and marched around the corner towards Rose's room. There was no nurse there only Mason and Eddie who were standing outside the door. Mason is going to hate me for doing this but hell I want to get in that room now. I put my flirty smile on and Mason noticed it immediately. He got a shove in the ribs for that from Eddie.

"Hey babe," I said as I traced a finger down his neck all the way down his bare arm which tensed up when I reached his thigh. He was still wearing the same suit but now he had taken off his blazer and rolled up his shirt sleeve which is a good look for him. Even if I was his girlfriend and the Princess's sister he had to follow the strict rule of one visitor at a time. It doesn't make me angry that he follows the rules it just makes it funnier when I tease him so he breaks them. I made myself even closer to his so we were just inches apart. I put my hands into his back pockets and pushed him closer to me. "You want to let me into that room please?" I whispered seductively so only he could he hear it, and before he said anything I kissed him. I pulled back before he could kiss me back. He puppy dog eyed me, which I nearly gave in too. Then I licked my lips and bit down on them playfully. His arms tightened around me, he brought his lips to my ear so they were literally touching it. "You're so lucky I love you," He said which brought a smirk to my lips. Yay! I win. He kissed me behind my ear sending a chill down my spine, he noticed it and grinned. Someone cleared their throat making us both look up at Eddie. I better go before Mason changes his mind.

"Love you too babe," I said and unravelled myself from him and skipped towards the door and opened it.

"Dude, did you seriously have to give in?" I heard Eddie say as he laughed.

"Well you would have if you were me," I could picture Mason pouting when he said that. On that the door closed behind me and I was in the room.

I saw Adrian sitting in a chair which Rose's hand in his and his head looking down. Poor thing he must be exhausted it was almost nine o'clock and Abe had said that we would be leaving for Russia even if Rose was still passed out, wow, he must have won father of the year every year. I walked towards him and shook him slightly, "Adrian…" I said softly. In less than a second his head was up and he was on full alert as he scanned the room. Talk about Mason part 2.

"Oh erm… sorry Natasha I didn't hear you come in." Adrian said then his whole face suddenly cleared the wariness and was replaced by the usual laid back style. I looked into his eyes and I still saw the worry he was trying his best to hide.

"How she doing?" I said looking over at Rose. She looked fragile and pale. I've never seen her like this so defenceless and vulnerable. It made me feel even more horrible that I'd left her on her own.

"Not that good, she hasn't moved yet," Adrian said as he raked his free hand through his hair showing his frustration. He still had his suit on but also lost his blazer and rolled up his sleeves too. His tie was loose around his neck and his 2 top buttons were un-done. I rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"She'll come around soon, don't worry." I said as I pulled up a chair and sat next to him. I sighed and felt a sudden rush of tiredness take over me. I leaned my head onto Adrian's shoulder and finally closed my eyes.

* * *

"Hello…? If you haven't noticed I am awake now and I'm seriously hungry. I think I missed dinner you know…guys?!"

I mumbled a shut up and made myself more comfortable on Adrian's shoulder- Wait! That was Rose! I rose to my feet immediately, knocking Adrian awake. I ran to the hospital bed and literally jumped onto Rose. I squeezed her into a hug.

"Thank god you're awake!" I mumbled.

"Can't. Breathe." I heard her whisper. Whoops! I climbed off her and stood on the floor.

"Whoops I'm so sorry Rose." I said as she cracked a smile. "I'll go get the nurse." I said and walked over towards the door.

Rose Pov

"Whoops I'm so sorry Rose." Natasha said as she finally let go of me and stood onto the floor. I couldn't help but crack a smile at her. "I'll go get the nurse." She said casually and walked towards the door before I could even say thanks. Then I remembered what had happened. Why I had suddenly passed out. Because he was here, he has come back for me. Tears sprang to my eyes. I don't want to go back to him. I don't want him to be near me ever I don't even want him in the same country as me let alone the same universe. What he did to me, no one else could imagine. At that point I'd never felt as vulnerable or as victimised ever.

Then I felt strong arms around which made me feel safe, more safe than I'd been around several guards who didn't make me feel as protected as these arms did. I sighed and looked up at the person and realized it was Adrian Ivashkov. They were his arms. His signature smirk appeared on his face which made me blush and look away. He let out a soft chuckle which washed away all my worried and my tears.

"Glad to know you're better," He whispered into my ear which sent tingles down my spine. "And I'm even gladder now that I'm finally on the same bed as you," he said seductively. Oh, brother and here I am in a hospital but he still can't stop with his flirting.

I shoved him slightly and giggled. "Get off my bed ass-wipe before I get security to remove you." He smirked at me and sat back down onto his chair.

"And here I thought you'd finally free me of that nickname," He said in a dramatic voice which I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at. He let out a laugh. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I personally like that name."

**Review please, i need at least five for an update! Thanks all! xxx**


	16. Russia's new arrivals

**Thanks everyone for your suscribes and reviews. I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter sorry for the long wait it was my birthday yesterday! Happy birthday me! Lol! Anyways on with it! **

**Rose Pov**

The doctor gave me the all good to go lecture about half an hour ago, he also gave me some extra strong aspirin to ease the headache I had. I was sitting in the back of one of the many Range Rovers heading towards the airport to go to Russia. Wait… Shit! I didn't even pack my suitcase.

"Stop the car!" I said dramatically. Mason stopped the car instantly and turned to face me while Eddie looked through the windows to spot any threats after a while he turned to face me too.

"Yes Rose, what is so important that you needed us to stop the car?" Eddie asked trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"Well… I erm… forgot to pack my suitcase." I said sheepishly trying not to make eye contact with them. Everyone in the car let out laughter except from me. What was so funny about me forgetting to pack my suitcase?

"Rose," Natasha said after everyone had finally stopped with their annoying laughter. I gave her a frustrated glare lifting my eyebrows in the process. "Adrian most kindly packed your suitcase for yo-"

"He what?!" I yelled. Fuck me! There isn't going to be even one pair of decent clothing in their it's just going be under ware more under ware, bras & bikinis and maybe if he was kind enough 1 or 2 pairs clothes. "I don't want to walk around half naked all day you know?" I said in the same irritated voice.

"Babe," he started I growled at him. "I did put clothes in there and some other thing." He said giving me a wink. I can't believe I forgot to pack my suitcase! What about my guitar hero! This is such a disaster! I bet he packed a separate suitcase just for all the thongs and bras he bought. I wonder how he found out my size. Urg! He is such a pervert if he went through my draws. I groaned.

"Yes sorry, the Princess forgot to pack her suitcase you see and Adrian most kindly did it for her." Mason said most probably to the other guards who were wondering why we stopped. All I could hear was howls laughter from Mason's earpiece. I growled when Mason decided it would be funny to join in on the laughter.

"Oh come on Rose lighten up," Mason said just before putting the car into gear and starting our journey towards the airport once again.

* * *

We were greeted at the airport by yet again paparazzi! Gosh don't these people have a life? Like I know you think I'm pretty and all but seriously doing it 24/7 isn't cool. Adrian gave me two pairs of Ray Bans, just before he grasped my hand. There was no point in trying to get my fingers out since 1. Adrian was way stronger than me and 2. There were paparazzi outside. I sighed and handed a pair to Natasha who gave me a grin then exited out of the door next to her. Once Adrian opened the door there were paps literally right in front of the door. One guy was just about to get hit by the door Adrian just swung open.

Adrian turned to face me before we got out. "Right you know the rules keep your legs closed, that part is only for me to see," He said giving me a flirty wink. I stepped on his foot really hard and he tried hiding the pain in his face, but you could see it all in his eyes. I gave him a smug smile as he winced.

"You are so unbelievably disgusting," I whispered just before Mason appeared by the car door side signalising us to get out of the car. We got out and the flashed still caught my eyes even though I was wearing the most blacked out glasses made. I was surprised I knew where I was walking. Adrian kept tugging me along as I tried keeping up with his quick pace and long strides. I looked around and saw Natasha being ushered by Eddie and two other guards in front of us. There were reporters surrounding her but as soon as she entered the doors they hurried over towards me and Adrian shouting questions at us. I didn't understand a single word they said I wanted to so badly tell them to fuck off but I contained the urge and marched forward with Adrian. We walked through the doors and I sighed in relief and sagged into Adrian's arms.

"Finally," I breathed. I don't know how all these stars handle being followed by paparazzi all day for all their lives. I could feel that Adrian was just about to say something but Natasha called us.

"Guys, we're kind of getting late for our flight so if you don't mind please," I turned around and saw Natasha walking through the metal detector and then collecting her stuff again.

"Right, come on then," I said as I tugged Adrian towards the security check.

I was taking off my bag and putting it in one of the boxes as I felt a pair of strong arms en circles me. I didn't bother to turn around because I knew it would be no other than Adrian Ivashkov behind me. I took my phone out of my pocket and also propped that into to the box too along with my passport and boarding ticket.

"You know I think I should give you a quick pat down her just in case," Adrian whispered seductively into my ear which sent shivers down my spine. He trailed his finger on my bare thigh making every touch heat up my high. I gulped. How is he doing this to me? Why is he making me feel-

"Yo Ivashkov, get your hands off my sister and go through security now," Natasha said in a voice of authority much like Mason's. I could feel Adrian grin as he un-fastened himself from me and put his stuff into my box and leave. I followed after Adrian through security and thankfully didn't need to have a pat down.

**Natasha Pov **

I sat down no more like fell into my chair. I closed my eyes and sighed. I've never ever been in a private jet before and I most likely would ever be in one. But hey look at me now I'm actually in one. Mason was having a quick talk with the pilot just before he came and sat down next to meet. We were sat right at the back and well no one could actually see us at all. I snuggled up closer to him as our little moment flashed into my head. I smiled happily. Then a thought of worry went through my head. Does Abe have plans for me to marry a Prince I don't even like! The entire prince's aren't like Adrian. Rose still didn't understand how lucky she was to him, she could have ended up with a real snobby one he could have been really ugly too.

I looked up at Mason. "Mase, do you think Abe had plans for me too?" He understood what I meant straight away and a passionate look appeared in his eyes. He heaved me up onto his lap.

"Natasha I swear on my life that will never happen to you. I promise that I'll be by your side for the rest of our life forever, no matter what the hell it takes." Our life, he said. Our life. A smile appeared on my lips just before I kissed him. I tangled my hands into his hair. He licked the bottom of my lips asking for entrance which I quickly opened to. Our tongues fought for dominance which he won to. He put his hands up the back of my t-shirt pushing me closer to him. It seemed like we had kissed forever which I wouldn't mind. We broke this kiss and I snuggled closer into his chest.

"I love you Mason," I whispered into his chest.

"I love you too baby," He said as he kissed my head. I closed my eyes and sighed peacefully. I could feel Mason twirling a strand of my hair into his finger. Then I remembered something I had to tell him.

"Oh and Mason,"

"Hmm…?" He replied dreamily

"You know about the bet you're thinking what I'm think right?" I said a smile spreading on my face. Boy this was going to funny.

"I sure am," He said and I could bet a million he also had a smile on his face too.

Rose Pov

I can't believe I was stuck with him for the rest of the journey. I think they did it on purpose, there were only six of us in the jet and mysteriously it only had 6 seats too! I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed loudly. There was no one I could talk to since everyone is sitting next to someone they like hint, hint THEIR BOYFRIENDS! I couldn't even turn around because I occupying the window seat. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on sleeping but my mind didn't want that, it was like god seriously wanted me to be awake so Adrian could bug me more.

Then Adrian lifted my legs and put them on his and I was now lying down nearly flat with my head against a pillow. He turned and faced me with a genuine smile on his lips something you don't see often. What does he want now? I tried pulling my legs off his lap, but he kept hold of them. I started to panic; I really started to move my legs continuously they were almost banging on his legs except from that his hold was tight. Then suddenly it wasn't Adrian's face I was seeing it was his. His jade-green eyes and jet black hair stood out from his pale face. His scary smile and pervert eyes looking down and my body. Tears formed in my eyes my heart rate grew faster and faster I wouldn't have a doubt if I was sweating like hell. He was sitting on the lower part of my body stopping me from moving anywhere. His frail thin finger trailed down my neck until it reaches the top of my breasts. I tried moving my hand to get his hand off me put it was no use. I started to cry-

"Rose, Rose." I heard a gentle voice say to me. My eyes flashed open and I stood up immediately and backed up towards the wall. I focused my eyes and realized I was on the jet and I was just imagining things. I looked at Adrian who wore a tensely worried face. He stood up and crushed me into a tight hug. What just happened? I-I thought he was sentenced for life, forever. But I saw him just there just a couple of hours ago giving me that smile that look… of revenge. I couldn't cry, there was nothing to cry about. I just stood in his hug waiting just waiting for him to magically appear in front of me and abduct me.

"Baby, what did I do wrong," and there he goes his voice just like music probing my mind to tell him. I didn't know if I could. For this split second in time I was actually worried if Adrian Ivashkov would judge me. "What did I do? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry I just wanted to let you sleep comfortably I didn't mean-"

I cut him off, "It wasn't your fault Adrian it's nothing," my voice came out in a depressed whisper something you wouldn't hear come out of me. He was just about to get up when suddenly my hand reached for his pulling him down. My mind freaked out wondering what the hell I was doing. I pulled my hand away and looked at it wondering why it always tingled when it touched his. He sat back down but at the edge of his seat like he would get up again at any moment.

"Tell me now or I'll get Natasha to come." Little blackmailing bitch, I though.

"No please I don't need her to worry for me," My voice came out more desperate than planned.

"Tell, me," He said in a demanding voice. Well what would you expect from the Prince of Russia? I can't tell him, I just can't. He emerald eyes showed worry, which made me give in even quicker than I thought I would. Maybe I could change the subject! I was just about to say something when Adrian made me to it.

"Don't try changing the subject. If you haven't noticed we are going to get married soon we're ganna be together for a very long time, until if you would like to file for divorce that is." The thought never came across to me, but sounded interesting. Divorce...? I question my mind.

"Promise not to tell," I said in a whisper as if someone would hear me. He nodded but it didn't look promising. How was I going to Phrase it? Could I even say it? The only person I told about the actual thing was Natasha I told everyone else he abused me. I didn't want my family to have a bad name.

"I-I was only fifteen, I didn't know it just happened, I c-couldn't stop him he said he'd t-take her too I couldn't let him." I stammered out, pressing my legs up against my chest. I looked over at Adrian whose face had gone tense and hard. His eye's looked completely solid. He fists were balled and his knuckles had gone white. I traced my finger lightly over his tensed knuckled trying to calm him down. The moment I touched him he un-balled his fists and relaxed more. He blinked a couple of times vigorously as if he was coming out of deep thought.

"Did he…" He trailed off not making eye contact with me. I didn't know Adrian would re act like this. Like he actually cared for me, but I didn't know if it was part of his act so I didn't dive right in for his kindness.

"Yes…" it barely came out a whisper. I felt a hand grip onto mine.

"Is that why you panicked when I pinned your legs onto mine?" He said guiltily. I couldn't take it. I pulled my hand out of his and racked it through my now sweaty hair. I bent my head down so I was staring at the floor. I had my hands tangled at the front of my hair. He touched my back but I flinched._ I can't mistake Adrian for him_! Something at the back of my mind shouted at me. _He wants to care for you Rose don't you see. _But I couldn't worry about that right now I need to be alone just me. I stood up and gave Adrian one last look before I find somewhere private on this jet. His eyes looked upset… actually upset. Was it because I flinched? He has to understand what happened to me!

"It's fine…" He said quietly like he read my mind.

My mood changed after I handed out with Jill and Eddie and ate some chocolate… okay maybe quite a bit of chocolate ice-cream. Natasha and Mason were sleeping throughout the whole journey I didn't want to disturb them. I didn't see Adrian through the whole journey until it was landing time. When I came over he was reading a magazine. He put it down once he saw me and gave me a smirk. A tad bit of me was glad that he wasn't in a sulky mood and upset of what I had done. Since Eddie decided it would be funny to spill chocolate ice cream on my white playsuit I had to change into one of the skimpy dresses Adrian decided to pack for me. It was black and had a low neck. It was just a little lower than mid-thigh and clung to my skin. I gave him a dirty look once he had finished looking me up and down ten times.

"I see you like what I packed for you." Adrian said quite obviously staring at my boobs. I crossed my arms over my chest as he chuckled. "I'll take that for a yes. You should see the others you know they are quite nice to." He said leaning his head back onto the head rest and giving me a side way glance. This was the longest dress I found in that bag he packed. Well I'll give him credit it was a Louis Vuitton one. But other than that everything else was crap.

"Adrian," I started but he cut in straight away knowing where this was heading.

"I know I'm sorry I never knew. We'll talk about It when you're ready, and when you are I'll find him." The last part sounded more threatening than I could have imagined. He eyes were hard but liquidized in seconds, and his signature smirk reappeared on his face. "But may I say you look so damn fine right now, if only you dress like that all the time." He said which earned him a quick slap on the back of his head before landing.

* * *

Right now my face was against the window as I stared at the Russian Palace. I've never seen something so, so amazing. It was blue and white. There were gold statues and designs against the walls and the windows were decorated with gold. It had three stories but I was massive. I couldn't describe how long it went on for! The front had a white statue and had the grass cut into swirly shapes. If this isn't style I can't say what is. "Welcome to my home ," Adrian lightly whispered into my ear. As soon as Adrian finished his sentence my doors opened and I got out of the car and stretched. I saw Mason and Natasha coming out of one car.

"Do you see this or am I dreaming?" Natasha says while staring at the house.

"It all true," Someone beats me to it. I turn around to see an unfamiliar face. "So you must be Rosemari-"

"Rose, it's Rose," I've just met this guy and I already start to hate him.

"So it is." He says before Adrian come's over and does some sort of man hug with this guy. Once they were done Adrian turns to me.

"So this is the special someone, my brother Dimitri." Oh hell, no way! You've got to be kidding me. Just when I thought I could handle Adrian. A Dimitri comes into the damn picture. I bet he's a drinker and a women harasser. I bet he's single.

"Fucking kill me now," I say out loud and they burst into laughter, if it wasn't for the brown eyes and dark brown hair I would say that they could be twins, they act just like each other… idiotically.

"Well it's nice to meet you too," He says looking me up and down. "Nice dress too, you did a good job on that Adrian," He turns to his brother who has an amusing smile on.

"Brother I don't think I should approve of you checking out my fiancé," Adrian says with a smirk on his face. Should, did he just say should.

"Wipe that smirk of your face Ivashkov before I beat you up like I did before," My voice was threatening but again Adrian and his brother found that amusing.

"Got yourself a feisty one there brother," Dimitri says to Adrian as they both look at me, but their expression totally changes when they look behind me. I turn around to see The King and Queen of Russia. I look at Dimitri and Adrian and how well-mannered they look for once. Dimitri looks soberer than he did before and Adrian quickly stepped beside me and snaked an arms around me.

I can see where Adrian got most of his looks from but most probably inherited his father's childish behaviour and the mischievous glint in his eyes like his father did too. His mother had exactly the same shade of brown Adrian did and the emerald gaze she had too. She looked very elegant in her long dress of a very light blue. She pulled me into a hug.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Rose," Her tone was soft and gentle which made me like her instantly. I gave Adrian's father a quick glance; well he was the one responsible for my marriage with Adrian. I let out a yawn and realised how incredibly tired I was now. It was around 6 am or something. "How about I show you two to your room huh?" My heart skipped a beat in a very, very bad way. Share a room! With this dick next to me!

"W-what did you say?" I said trying to hide the accusation in my voice. You could probably see _what the fuck did you just say _written all over me, but I tried to say my words nicely. The queen cracked a smile and the King had an extremely smug one on. All of a sudden our luggage was being carried inside by the butlers and the Royals were going inside. I stood there still dumbfound.

"Wear something lacy tonight," Adrian said flirtatiously into my ear. Before he un-snaked his arms my mine and started to back away from me.

"You little bitch you planned this." I walked towards him before he broke into a run little piece of shit. "You better run. I will catch you and kill you, you hear me." I started to chase after him into the palace; I was a district champion quite a few times I can out run that bitch anytime.

**Cant Adrian get any more funnier! Hands up if you would love a guy like that! Please review and tell me what ya'll think i need atleast 10 for my next update! **


	17. The unexpected

**Thanks to all you guys who have read, subscribed but most of all a big thanks to all you reviewers. I have also started a new Rose and Adrian story too! Please review I love to hear all your thoughts! **

**Rose Pov**

I was literally just about to run into the back of Queen Ivashkov. I skidded to a halt leaving a gap of an inch between us. The Queen turned around with a surprised look on her face. She gasped a little when she saw that I was panting after chasing Adrian dick head Ivashkov, but she didn't know that part. I forced a smile onto my lips and straightened out my clothes my make myself look presentable. Well it was hard to do because I was in one of the tight mini dresses that Adrian so mostly kindly packed for me, note sarcasm.

"Oh we were looking for you Rose, Adrian is going to show you to your new room!" She said with a glowing smile on her face. I looked over at the stairs. They were white with golden patterns on it, there was a red carpet placed exactly in the middle of it, talk about celebrities.

"Rose, baby let me show you our room," Adrian said walking back into the room. My anger spiked up instantly, growled quietly but I knew he heard it. I gave him a sarcastic smile as he walked over and once again snaked his arm around my shoulder, I reminded myself that the Queen was here and I needed to pretend I liked him atleast. "We might be a while," he said giving his mom a wink who gave him a disgusted look and tusked him at the same time. I heard smug laughter coming from the corner of the room, I groaned mentally, you don't even have to talk about the devil but he just appears. I didn't even have to look over there to know that it was his evil skanky brother. I knew the guy for 5 minutes and he's already bugging the shit out of me. I groaned, as he pulled me towards the direction of the stairs. We made it to the corner and now no one could see us.

"Get your damned arm off me," I growled and stopped dead in my tracks. Before he could react I tore his arm from my shoulders as he gave me yet another one of his amused looks, one day I will him an injection which will stop him giving me those smug looks.

"Rose! Rose hold up," I heard Natasha yell as she hurdled up the steps. She stopped one stair below mine as she catches her breath. Adrian makes himself comfy on the wall beside me just before Natasha lets out the most horrible news ever, "You've, you've,"

"No it better be the opposite of what I'm thinking Natasha," I prayed as my facial expression probably held the most desperate one I've ever held in my life.

"You lost the bet; you need to pay up now, bye!" She said and ran down the stairs much quicker than she ran up. I stared at the stairs she ran down. How can Rose Hathaway, the one who got all the main roles in recitals and never ever failed to win a god forsaken bet… especially against 'Adrian Ivashkov'. Maybe I was just day dreaming and I was still in the car, it could be possible, I tried to coax my mind but I knew it was true somehow.

"Fuck me, this can't be true." I breathed zoning back into reality. As the process of me losing the bet corrupted my mind. _I can't have lost, _I chanted in my head over and over again. Oh god, that means I have to-! I could finish the sentence not even in my own mind. But Adrian most kindly offered to finish the sentence for me, note sarcasm.

"Right so red or black?" He asked just as I slapped him on his arm. He rubbed his arm but still had that evil smirk on his lips. Stupid little whore, I thought.

"Fuck off," I said as I marched up the stairs unsure where my- I mean 'our' room was. Fucking little rat there will be come back from Rose Hathaway. I thought just before his evil arm snaked once again around my shoulder. We walked up the stairs which made my legs ache. Even though I was a runner I am always lazy. Adrian sensed my slacking and chuckled lightly.

"Not much further," he said as we reached the landing and walked down the long corridor. It wasn't what you would think of the interior to be in a Palace. It was more on the homely section than the 'made to impress' look. There were flowers of different types on tables and family photos on the wall. Not the embarrassing ones that you thought you deleted but the ones where you look really great you have to upload them. There were loads of them mostly of Adrian and Dimitri. I stopped at a photo with Adrian and a girl he had his arm around.

"Who's she?" I said curiously.

"My last girlfriend before I met you," He whispered into my ear. I looked at his eyes and didn't see any trace of regret or love in them; they were just merely looking at the photo. It was a nice photo of him, he was at the beach and it didn't look like he knew he was being pictured. He was on the bench with that girl you couldn't see as clearly, watching the sunset by the sea. She had her head on his shoulder and he looked happy.

"Do you still love her?" I asked looking at him through the glass frame. He didn't hesitate to speak.

"No, she is the past I know have a future." He said looking back at me through the glass and giving me a small smile.

"Well I'm sure as hell she didn't model underwear for you," I said changing the subject which made my anger flare up just a little, but when I stared back into his emerald eyes it died down and I relaxed more around him. The things those eyes can do to me!

"You'd be surprised," He said giving me one of is winks and steering me back into the direction of our room. We turned a corner and walked a little further until we came to a room whose door was much different from the others. Instead of being white with gold patterns, it was dark purple with black patterns neatly designed on them. They looked hand painted and I kind of reckoned Adrian would have painted it. Near the top of the door it had A.I engraved on it in fancy writing. He opened the door, to a room I didn't think Adrian would ever have. First of it was actually clean. It was painted in another nice shade of purple, so we have a purple fan here? There were huge white glossed doors indicating there was a walk in wardrobe. It had matching white glossed tabled with a huge matching double bed in the middle. I walked out of Adrian's reach to inspect the most important thing the bathroom. I walked through the- wait… where are the doors?

"Adrian…" I said sweetly, "Where are the fucking doors?!" I yelled as I turned around to see him almost falling over with laughter, I stared at him anger building up in my eyes. How the hell am I supposed to use the damn toilet yet alone fucking shower if he would be able to fucking watch me! I went over to him a dragged him by his arm to the frame where the door should be.

"Here," I said waving my arms in between the empty space where the door should be. "There should be a fucking door, where is it?" I asked again in a dangerous voice. He still didn't get the jist and kept laughing. I stood there hands on hips taping my foot on the floor waiting for his answer. "Answer, me, now." I growled.

He panted a couple of times before he looked at me trying to give me a straight face, complete flop may I add. "I'll stand like this," he said standing in-between the door frame so he was looking into the bathroom. Oh he thinks he's funny huh? He turned his head and gave me a grin.

"I guess I'll shower with my clothes on." I turned around to the walk in wardrobe and walked in to get a pair of black skinny jeans and my favourite white jumper which had a fox on it decorated with red and brown sequences. Thankfully Natasha smuggled me a couple of decent clothes. I brought it out and un-dress in front of Adrian paying my bargain for losing. I could feel his eyes scanning my body; it sent shivers down my spine. The even worse thing was that he didn't clearly have the decency to turn around well I wouldn't if I saw Adrian's six pack, not that I ever thought of it. He cleared his throat after I pulled my skinny jeans on. I turned around abruptly to see a shocked Adrian Ivashkov; he didn't even notice I turned around because he was completely zoned out, probably thinking something that wouldn't happen, poor guy. I sly smile creped on my face, but I quickly got rid of it and but my innocent façade back on again.

I clicked my fingers a couple of times, and he blinked a couple of times and looked at me, wow talk about sleeping with your eyes closed. He cleared his throat again and looked around the room awkwardly. "Erm...I… erm…"

"Yeah, you're welcome my bargain is paid." I said slipping my heels on as he still looked uncomfortably around the room. "What's wrong Addie, didn't think I had an ass like that," I said giving him a sly smile as I walked past him and out of the room with him slowly trailing behind. God bless him, man. He jogged next to me and put on his dazzling smile which he thought he could catch me off guard with. I continued looking forward as I tried to remember which way it was to turn to get to the stairs. I pressured my mind to remember the way we had to go but got nothing in return just blankness.

"It's left, then straight till the end of the hall then right" Adrian said as he noticed my confusedness'. I followed his instructions and headed straight to where he instructed me to go. We walked down the empty corridor. I would have thought that there would be maids walking around and people talking constantly, but it was like any normal family home. I could feel the heat of awkwardness in-between us, or it could just be mine since I had undressed in front of him.

Then in a split second I was pinned up against the wall and had Adrian's body pushed up against me. My heart beat sped up and I bet he could feel my heart pounding against his chest as-well. I looked down the hall and saw no intruders of any kind approaching us. I looked straight into Adrian's eyes and tried as much as I could to not get hypnotized by his stunning features. I gulped and tried to blend into the wall and pretend I wasn't into this situation. I didn't say anything; I didn't trust my voice enough yet.

He nuzzled his face into my neck making my eyes close in pleasure. I shoved the thought at the back of my mind and reopened my eyes. I tried to get angry I forced my brain to get angry or cry or do anything to stop Adrian from what he was doing now. I dug my nails into the wall the paint was probably peeling off into my nails. I could feel his soft breathing on my neck. "Rose," he mumbled so sexily. "Why don't you want me?" He mumbled a little desperately. Then I got it. He's Adrian Ivashkov, sexy, playboy who gets all the girls he lays eyes on, but me, well I refused and I hated him every inch of him I hated. He tried to seduce me he tried everything but I didn't budge I didn't want him. He only wanted me to prove to everyone he could every single girl. My body stiffened and I knew Adrian felt my body language change. _You don't want him Rose, _I agreed with my mind instantly, I knew I slipped up for a second, I let my guard down. Adrian looked up from my neck into my eyes, his eyes were soft emeralds the softest I've ever seen them. The moment his eyes locked onto mine they changed back into the egoistic ones they were before, they ones they always were. He lifted his hands and leaned them onto the wall right beside my head. He leaned into a little closer a little too close, and then closed his eyes, like he kind of gave up. It was like he wanted to do something. He opened them up and moved away from me. He raked his hand through his gorgeously messy hair; he made up an excuse to look at his watch dismissing my confused looks. "We're late we need to get going," he said trying to hide his depressed tone, but obviously I recognized it instantly, why wouldn't I recognize the voice I used myself, the voice I used most of my life? This time he didn't even bother to drape his arm around me or hold my hand, he just waited for me to peel myself away from the wall and walk beside him towards the stairs.

Natasha and Mason were downstairs waiting for us to come. Natasha noticed my confused/depressed looking face and gave me a quick questioning look before she noticed that Adrian held the same expression too. The Queen walked in and Adrian and I forced a smile onto our faces and huddle a little closer together. I could feel the heat of Adrian burning into me, pulling me closer towards him; I so badly wanted him to press up against me again.

"Are you sure you don't need a coat Rose?" The queen gave me a questioning glare as Adrian nudged me ever so softly which sent tingles down my spine. I looked over at Natasha who gave me a what-the-hells-going-on look, I ignored it and turned towards the Queen and gave her a nod.

"I'll be fine, I'm sure Adrian will give me his coat if it gets cold," I said looking up at Adrian to be surprised at, he his signature smirk on and he normal flirty gaze. He let out a snort; he noticed that his mother had heard. She sent his a glare which read, you better be nice or I won't give you your €1 million pocket money this week. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Anything for the Princess!" He said with his smirk plastered on his face. I couldn't help but let out a laugh; he looked over at me and gave me wink. It was like yet again he forgot all about the incident which happened over a minute ago. I shook the thought off.

"Right so the cars are waiting outside," The Queen said her face still glowing like my mothers, that reminds me when are they arriving here?

**Natasha Pov**

I sat at the back with Rose and Adrian okay more like they got most of the room and I was kind of squashed next to Rose. Eddie sat at the front with Mason because they were guards so obviously they weren't allowed to be squashed at the back as they say.

"So why do I have to sit at the back again?" I sighed trying to push Rose away from me so I could get some breathing room. But she just shovelled closer to me and giggled silently as if I couldn't hear her.

"Because if something happens then I will be squashed at the back and I won't be able to move," Eddie said matter-of-factly. Well it was kind of true but at least Rose wouldn't purposely squash up next to him.

"I wish I could drive," Before I could even sigh everyone shouted "NO!" And looked over at me if I was crazy. Sometimes I wonder why I don't just go and sit with the other Russian guards.

"Yeah I think we all know what happens when you drive Natasha," Rose said recalling the only, okay maybe more than one moments that happened when I drove.

"Maybe I could practice when we're coming ba-"

"No!" They all shouted again. Wow and to think that we were family.

"Some of us want to live till 21," Eddie pitched in as Rose and him fist bumped. To think he was the sweet responsible one, well that was the shock of the day! (sarcasm)

"Hey Adrian, you're 21 how abo-," I said with my sweet reasoning voice, which he didn't really compel to.

"Yeah I want kids, I'm sure your boyfriend the one who loves you dearly," He said giving Mason a look full of revenge mixed with cockiness. "Would love to go on a drive with you, how about it Mason?" He said giving him an evil smile. Eddie and Rose were trying to hold their laughter in, their faces were all red as they tried keeping it cool… traitors. Mason was giving Adrian a look of pure hatred through the rear view mirror but just as he saw me looking it washed away and was replaced with a look of love.

"Oh look there's the mall!" Mason said which much more happiness than a girl would actually use when they saw the mall. "Thank the heavens," He mumbled under his breath. I crossed my arms jabbing Rose with my elbow in the process.

"Hey!" She protested. My evil smirk tugged onto my face.

Rose Pov

There were about 5 Aston Martin Lagonda Concepts that the guards and us guys came in. All I can say is that Russia knows what to spend their money on. Fortunately my Aston Martin came here with me its sitting in Adrian's Garage. The Aston came to a halt and the flashes of the cameras became clearer through the black tinted windows. I became used to the fact that there would be people with cameras following me everywhere I went invading in my personal space and my personal life. When I was little I used to envy the fact that singers and stars got followed by paps all the time but now I'm living it, it's not something I would ever want to envy. I sighed and didn't even bother putting on my ray bans and swiftly got out of the car after Adrian. It would take a good few minutes to get to the mall, I groaned, we could of parked closer you know. I smiled as I walked through the crowd constantly checking the crowd for Natasha.

My eyes stopped and my breathing quickened. I started to hyperventilate even though we were outside. I stopped walking and I stared at the very spot I was looking at. I snaked my arm around Adrian's arm and gripped on his arm for dear life. Tears started to form into my eyes but I blinked rapidly trying to get rid of them. My nails dug into Adrian's arm but he looked like he barely felt the pain.

"Rose, Rose, babe what's wrong, talk to me?" Adrian said his voice getting more and more anxious in every word he spoke. I stared in the same direction, staring back at him. How can he just appear? Know my every move; know where I'm going and not going?

"Adrian," I whispered desperately, clinging on tighter to him. He spun me around me rip my eyes away from that thing they could actually call a Human being. My mind rushed, my heart beat rose constantly never slowing down not even for a second. I looked into his eyes which I thought could calm me down but they just showed, anxiousness and fear. Why was he scared?

"Yes, Rose what is it? Did you see him… that fucking bastard. Where is he?" Adrian said in utter disgust as he poked his head up and scanned the crowd, trying to see if he could find out who the guy was. I stared off into space zoning out. Every second my mind got even more scared even more nervous that he would just pick me up and take me without anyone knowing. Mason pushed his way through the crowd; some photographers nearly fell over from the strength Mason was using to get to me. He looked at me then at Adrian who was still searching through the crowd. He looked over at me and probably saw my pale fragile expression.

"Adrian come on we need to get her out of her she looks like she going to faint," He said not in a voice of authority but in a brotherly protective tone. Adrian's head snapped down and nodded in agreement. Mason tried to get me to come with him but I didn't want to go anywhere I wanted to stay with Adrian, the only one who I seemed safe around right now the one who could protect even if he wasn't trained like Mason. Mason understood and me a soft smile, which soon disappeared as he started to pushed paparazzi away. Adrian wrapped his arm protectively around me which made me feel safe, my heart rate started to even out a little. I moved closer to Adrian and leaned my head onto his chest as we walked through the crowd.

I couldn't stop thinking about it, about how he got here and what he wants with me. Did he want to abduct me again? No he wouldn't he couldn't, Adrian wouldn't let him right…? The crowd of paparazzi soon turned into blurriness as my mind went into deep thought. Adrian tugged me along with him occasionally checking on me to see if I was okay. Maybe I should confess to Natasha about what's really going on maybe I should tell my parents they could do something about it right?

**Sorry for the long wait but I was super busy all week and last week. Well OMG The vampire diaries is back I know I'm excited! Damon (Ian somerhalder!) Is back! Gosh he's really buff. *Dreamy Sigh* **

**Anways review please thanks! xx**


	18. Lacy or Animal Print?

**Yes I'm back even though I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter I'm still ganna finish this story. So here it goes. *REVIEW* **

I was sitting on one of the couches in the empty side of the blocked off part of the Mall. My legs were shaking and I was just staring into space jamming my head with all the negative thoughts that could happen to me, now that Victor has managed to slither his way to me. Mason was barking orders at the guards telling them to stop anyone who looked like a threat towards me. I wanted to tell him it was no use they wouldn't be able to find him he was master of it all, name it he'll have done it. I couldn't get over the fact that someone could be so sick in the god-damned brain. I was just a normal girl, I hadn't done anything against anyone or against him, but he just took me one day and took everything away from me, I felt like a disgrace, I didn't go school for a very long time or do anything at all either. I was just in my room staring at the blank wall, my eyes would have dark shadows under them and I wouldn't eat regularly. I would just sit there and think about what he did his evil fucking face, his dry cold hands touching me and I tried to run or do anything to get away from him. I was lucky they all said and I just didn't think I was lucky, in that moment in when they came and found me I believed that god wanted to help me he had mercy on me after all the pain and gruesome torture I went through, he gave in to my hundreds of prayers and begs to help me. But I had to suffer I had to do it I didn't want him to go after her, after Natasha after all she went through and now her life is finally back on the rails he wanted to fucking ruin it. Then after all these years I wondered how he knew my closeness towards Natasha how he even knew about her, and my life. Did he know I was a Princess, before I knew I was?

"Maybe you should tell her now Rose, wouldn't you rather say it?" Adrian was next to me on the small white couch. I turned to look at him, he held the same expression he had on the jet when I first told him about the incident, he tried to soften and hide it but I could tell straight away. Natasha came over and crouched in front of my legs.

"Are you sure you don't want anything, you look pale," She said in a soft tone, then guilt poured into me, I should tell her, she's my sister why should I hide this from her? "Like maybe some coffee or a brownie?" She said persuasively, giving me a small smile which gave me some hope.

"You need to know something important," I finally whispered courageously, I tried to even my unsteady breathing. Natasha's expression changed to an uneasy one, like she was hoping that I wouldn't say what I was going to say now. "He- he's here I saw him, outside," I said looking back into her now angry eyes; they looked completely solid like she would lash out at anyone who resembled him. She raked her hand through her hair thinking about what she would do now. She held a look of pure hatred.

"I thought they took him," She said to no one in particular. She looked at the floor impatiently; I could sense that she was trying to make sense of how he was here and not in the Turkey Prison. She got up abruptly and Marched towards Mason & Eddie, who stopped talking to a guards instantly when he saw her walking over, I could see a little fear in his eyes when he saw her expression but it soon washed away when she reached him. Natasha told them something and they all disappeared. She told them everything, I felt naked now that everyone would know, I could imagine the newspaper headlines, _The Princess a Disgrace to the Family! _Adrian rubbed my arm soothingly, like he knew exactly what I was thinking. Mason expression changed to one full of fury and protectiveness, Eddie's mimicked his too. They both looked over at me and I hung my head in shame scared of what they think of me now. Mason clasped his hand around Natasha's and they walked off into the direction of the Roof exit followed by Eddie who barked instructions at the remaining guards who soon walked over and positioned themselves near the walls near us.

"Everything's going to fine Rose," Adrian said kissing my head, I could feel the warmth of his body against mine making me feel better and more alive than I did before. "How about we do some shopping to get your minds of things, it's on me," He said into my hair, "Unless of course if you want me to be on you instead that can also be arranged," He said trying to lighten the mood up.

"Shut up you pervert," I mumbled as he chuckled to himself. He got up pulling me up with him; he put his arm around me pulling me closer to him making me feel safe and secure then we wandered into the direction of the shops.

Natasha Pov

Fury was literally melting off me; if you were walking behind me you could probably see the drips of fury on the floor. That sick bastard was back somehow, he managed to find Rose and to terrorise her life once again to bring agony and distraught back to her life. Fuck no, this time he will see me and I will be the one to flush his cell key down the toilet so he can never come out again, never see a blink of daylight or a drop of rain on his crumply skin. His face flashed into my mind, making my ball my fists in anger, which made me even more determined to find him. Mason had barricaded the place with guards so that the paparazzi couldn't leave or move without being seen by out many guards and our CCTV we set up especially in under 15 minutes. "Don't worry babe we'll get him," Mason said calmly into my ear trying to make me cool down with his music like voice. We reached the exit and walked out to a mob of paps flashing their cameras at random things but when we came out all the flash was on us making me blind as a bat. I quickly pulled out the Ray Bans that Adrian got me and slid them onto my face, making the flash ease. I didn't know how they noticed us up here, it was that high just good enough for me to see down below at the camera men and woman. I scanned the crowd looking the best I could at each individual. I could notice Victor from a mile from the big scar which went from his eye to his jaw, Rose did that while… he took her. My mind was confused when I never saw him. I scanned the place again and again and again. I propped my elbows on the ledge and tangled my hands into hair on either side of my head. I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder, I turned around and saw Eddie and Mason next to him.

"Anything?" Eddie said lacing his words with hope, I shook my head, frustrated with myself. Why isn't he here, he couldn't of gone anywhere, there're guards and more guards, CCTV as-well!

"He escaped, sorry," I said remorse filling my voice. I was angry at myself for letting him go or maybe letting him slip out of my sight. Every second counts, I chanted in my head. I turned around and gave one last scan of the parking lot, I was just about to turn around when from the corner of my eye. I saw him, adrenalin burst into me my heart rate sped up I've got him then I blinked, just once and like that… he vanished into thin air. Mason put his arm around my shoulder comfortingly and escorted me back to the mall along with the other guards. He was right there and just like that, with a click of your finger he vanished completely.

Rose Pov

"Lacy or animal print?" Adrian said for like the tenth time, he was blocking my exit and he wouldn't budge unless I chose. The guards were laughing in the corner making me even more impatient, they were supposed to protect me and may I say they aren't doing a very good job of it right now. Once again we somehow wounded up in Victoria's Secret the lacy set was nice but I didn't want to admit it to Adrian. All I wanted was Colin Stuart Chandelier Stiletto Sandals, they were amazing shoes but if Adrian kept bugging me I wouldn't mind sacrificing these shoes to leave… okay maybe I did mind.

"I don't want any I already have enough," I protested for the hundredth time, folding my arms over my chest.

"Think of it as a welcoming gift, from me," Adrian argued he says the same thing every time but words in differently each time. I tried to go around him but he kept coming in front of me every time I found an opening, I groaned, as he smirked at me.

"I want these sandals, nothing more nothing less!" I said as I started to tap my top, making it echo in the rather empty shop. I thought this was supposed to be the best shopping mall in Russia? _Or maybe people's fiancés don't get into fights about bras and panties! _I groaned again mentally, as a light bulb shone brightly in my head. I didn't like the idea much at all, actually I hated the idea but if I seriously wanted to get out of this shop then this is the only way. _Suck it us Rose, this is your one way ticket out of the shop. _My ego boosted up my self-confidence rather much than it usually did. Here goes nothing, I thought just as Plan B signalized.

I put on a flirty gaze and walked up close to Adrian, I swung my arms around his neck and went on my tip toes so our faces were almost at equal height. "Adrian," I moaned seductively, as I tangled my hands into his hair gently, I brought my face so close to his so I could feel his breathing against my cheek. I heard him gulp as I dropped my of my hands down the back of his t-shirt, I could feel his muscles tensing as I trailed my finger along his back. I brought my lips closer to his, I could see his head move very slowly and if you didn't have my ninja skills then you wouldn't have noticed what so ever. To think that Adrian would never fall for his own skills, well I just he just did. After the short intense moment I pushed past him and ran as fast I could on heels, the cash counter was so close just a couple of metres, it was in finger tips reach but before I could even make another step strong arms encircled me and brought pulled into him. Well, I made it further than I originally hoped to.

"Fuck, shit." I mumbled in defeat, stomping one of my feet in anger.

"You're learning quite a bit from me, nearly as good," Adrian said into my ear sexily making me get goose bump up my arm. I licked my lips remembering how close I was to his lips, and how safe I felt in his arms I totally forgot that there were guards guarding me. I sunk into his hold more and I could smell his compelling cologne surround me. Then I heard someone clear their throat awakening me from my day dream. I looked up and saw Mason, Eddie and Natasha standing there with amused looks on their faces. I pulled myself free from Adrian.

"He was harassing me I tell you!" I say accusingly like a 5 year old and point at Adrian. They all laugh at me and shake their heads; I cross my arms over my chest making the heels of the shoes in hand bang against my elbow.

"What you buying?" Eddie asks after everyone finished laughing at me. I thought he was on my side!

"Shoes," I say holding them up, Eddie rolls his eyes at me, "well you're the one wearing battered up air forces" I say as everyone looks down at his shoes as he tried hiding them unsuccessfully, behind his leg.

"And she's buying these," Adrian says holding up the lacy bra and pants, the boys whistle and I can guarantee you it was Eddie and Mason, I try to somehow stopping my face from going red unsuccessfully and looking at Adrian who has his signature smirk on. I looked over at Eddie and Mason and scowl at them, they put their hands up in surrender and stop whistling.

"We are not buying these," I say as he hold them above his head, "I hate you," I mumble not even bothering to try and reach them.

"Can I at least see the size?" I say reasonably, as he lowers it down but doesn't let go of it, damn! I look at the size then look at him, "How do you know this?" I ask harshly. How on earth can he get my size right unless he went through my damn draws… wait he packed my bags! Shit…

"We're getting married am I right?" He says giving me a wink and walking over to the tills, still holding the bra and panties in his hand, how I hate him.

"Whatever," I mumble as I hear giggles from behind me; I trail after Adrian who's waiting for my shoes to pay for them. The sales woman takes them and scans the barcode and tells Adrian to enter his card, I try sneaking a peak at his PIN but he covers the pad with his hand and smirks at me. "We're getting married if you haven't noticed," I say matter-of-factly.

"Better to be safe than sorry," He says humorously and winks at me before typing in his pin and taking the bag. He snakes his free arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. I could feel the heat radiating off him into me, and his intoxicating smell pouring into my clothes. His touch always sends tingles down my body wanting him to touch me even more so I can feel the sensation again. I feel his hand slowly slip down my back, I knew where this was heading, he travels down into my back pocket of my skinny jeans so he would be touching my ass. I smack him on his arm hard and he takes his hand out of my pocket.

"You're such a naughty little boy Adrian," I say after I pulled his arm back onto my shoulder, trying to give him a hard look but his eyes keep making mine turn soft.

"I save my naughtiness for you babe," He whispers playfully into my ear just as we walk up to Eddie, Mason, Natasha and the rest of the guards.

"What's going on here?" Mason asks with a grin on his face lifting up his eyebrow, I roll my eyes at him. So immature, I sigh.

We walk to the cars and there was more security surrounding us than there was before. The Paparazzi was pushed way back and Natasha, Mason and Eddie were especially scanning the crowd vigorously. I could feel Adrian's hand digging into my waist really tight that it started to hurt.

"Adrian, you're hurting me," I say, "Adrian…" I say again to him a little louder than I did the last time. Why was he so zoned out?

"Yeah?" He says not making eye contact with me but looking at the photographers suspiciously.

"You're hurting me," I said pointing at his hand which was digging into my waist. He looks at me this time and at where my hand was pointing to. Realization spreads to his face as he notices he was hurting me.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice." He says as he loosens his grip but doesn't let go. He continued to browse the crowd every time we walk.

We settle into the cars once again me next to Adrian and Natasha on the side. I didn't annoy her this time, because she looked depressed and tired. We really needed to talk soon, it thought to myself. I looked over at Adrian who was peering outside the window. I could see worry lines on his forehead and I couldn't help but to trace them along with my finger. He looked over at me after a single touch and caught my hand bringing it back down into my lap. "What's there to worry about?" I said quietly to him.

He smiled sweetly at me. I loved that smile, the one he rarely uses but it makes him glow and makes his features stand out tremendously. "Nothing, just worried if Natasha wants to drive," He said using the same quiet tone I did. I knew he was lying from the look in his eyes, I forced out a laugh, but it died down instantly. Adrian noticed it obviously and looked over at me. I looked at him and into his eyes and saw worry pooled into them. I tried to pretend I didn't notice it but questions swirled in my head about why he would be worried. His emerald eyes made me relax about the event that happened today.

"Do you think I should tell my parents about it?" I said anxiously, afraid of what he would say.

"You should," He said wisely, he gaze was still locked onto mine. It was like he was looking into my soul and beyond making me feel naked. I ripped my gaze from his, but my heart wanted to look back into those sweet emerald eyes of his and get lost into them. I closed my eyes wanting for sleep to so badly take over me and make me forget about everything that happened today. But I knew it wouldn't be possible and I'd have to live every second of it again once I woke up.

**Thank you for all reading so I was hoping for reviews because I haven't gotten any in my past updates & it's really making me feel like you don't want to read it anymore. Please review anything! **

***REVIEW* just press the little button at the bottom it won't take long I just need your thoughts thank you x**


	19. first times, allergies and forgiveness

**Thank you too: ****graciedimitri4ever**** thanks for reviewing and I really appreciate it that you like the story. ****NiallsHungerGames** **thanks for leaving a review! ****Hana & ****msdiggerz****I hope you like this update thanks so much for your review. ****Vampswols4L**** yes they will defiantly kiss soon thanks for your thoughts and review. Guest, you didn't leave a name but thanks for the review anyways. ****Angelwithblueyes you left the longest review and thanks for that, thanks for liking Mason and I did do a Pov for him too it's a little short but I intend to a better one hopefully next chapter tell me what you think please. *REVIEW***

Natasha Pov

"You're lying," She said bluntly after I gave her an excuse in why I was looking tired and depressed.

"Why would I lie for… there's nothing wrong I'm just tired from the long day that's all," I said pulling on a smile for her. I could see it in her eyes that she would stay in mine and Mason's room all day until she got the answer she wanted. It was around 11 o'clock and I wasn't a tad tired. I was waiting was Mason to finish his shift and spending somewhat was girly time with Rose.

"If I stay here all night you won't tell me either way right?" She said finally getting the jist that I wouldn't tell her. It's not like I don't want to tell her, I just don't need her to worry right now she's got a lot more to worry about. She's going to be a Queen soon.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" I said as I looked up to her and saw her gazing anywhere but my eyes. "Rose… don't you think it's time they knew?" I said to her questioningly. I knew it was hard for her.

"Are you going to be with me?" She said peering into my eyes, with hope gleaming in them.

"Always," I said and pulled her into a tight hug. I love Rose, not as a best friend but as sisterly love. Since her parents- well my parents now I suppose, adopted me I've acted more mature and more protective of Rose than I've ever been. I'm a Princess too now… just thinking about it made me feel like I was living in a fairy tale, but we know that life isn't one and just because suddenly you became Princess of Turkey too doesn't mean a happy ending is right around the corner as-well.

She pulled away as we heard the door open. I looked up to see Mason walking in and flopping onto seat beside me. "Hey babe," he says and plants a kiss onto my lips.

"Hey…" I say breathlessly after he kisses me, as he smirks at me. He looked too good to be true even after he came back from guarding and especially after he had trained he looked so damn fine. Some of his blonde hair was stuck onto his forehead and the way his face was glowing radiantly made me smile.

"Hey Rose… where's your Romeo?" he say's to Rose mockingly as she slaps Mason at the back of his head.

"Hopefully in a different room," She says and gives Mason a sarcastic smile as he rubs the back of his head. "I best get going now so I can claim the bed and Adrian gets the couch, before it's the other way around," The serious tone she used and the seriousness in her eyes made me laugh. She looked at me and gave me a puzzled look before she scurries off the couch. She walks over to the door and does an awkward wave and closes the door.

"Wow… I'm starting to feel sorry for Adrian and the messed up back he's going to have in the morning," I say as I look over at Mason, he looks at me in a weird way and pulls me onto his lap.

"You look a little stressed," he says as he draws lines onto my back with his finger making my shoulders sag and feel more relaxed. The things he could do to me are unbelievable.

"I'm not stressed," I sigh, and look away from his eyes. He tilts my chin with his finger and makes me look at him. He looks deep into my eyes, making me feel bare naked in front of him, like he's reading every single one of my thoughts. He gives me a small smile.

**Rated M scene **

"I know you're-"I turn on his lap and start kissing him hungrily, I knew he gave in after he asked for permission to enter my mouth and kisses me back passionately. He pulls me closer to him as I tangle my hands into his hair. He pulls away and starts kissing my neck as I let out a moan a pull him back to my lips again. Before I knew it he had picked me up and we were walking towards the bed. He lays me softly on it and gets on top of me with a grin on his face. Before I could even comment on it he starts to kiss me again even harder. I tug on his shirt and he pulls it off to reveal a much chiselled body, I could see all his muscles were tense especially his back. I run my hands down his back as I dig in my nails leaving half-moon shapes all over him. He pulls off my tee and doesn't stare at my chest hungrily like all the other perverts I was with did and that's when I would dump them. We were shedding our clothes quickly before I was left in only my under wear and he was in his boxers. I knew he wanted to take my virginity and I didn't mind I wanted him to take it. He trailed kisses down my stomach making me close my eyes in pleasure until he reached my pants and looked up at me.

"I don't want to push you, only if you want too." He said lovingly. That's why I loved him, everything about him was perfect. I would have never ever stumbled across a guy like him, I'm so lucky I would always tell myself.

I smile at him, "I want to," I say to him as he smiles back and kisses me on my lips again even more passionate than he's ever done before. He runs his hand down my back and looks at me one more time before he unclasps it and moves it aside. I'm doing this I'm finally, for the first time in my life, I'm ready. He travels his finger down my hips outlining every single one of my curves. My body heats up every inch his finger travels down me until he reaches my pants and takes them off. He brings his lips back to me and kisses me again, just as he sticks his finger up me and I moan, as he thrusts his finger in and out, he then adds another one, making me nearly scream in pleasure. I feel like I'm going to cum but I just ignore it and pull Mason back to me as I kiss him again. He kisses me back and I could feel and know that my lips would be swollen. He travels his hands up my thighs and up my hips until he reaches my waits and grabs onto my making my tingle heat up more than ever before he sticks himself into me. He teases me and moves his dick around my whole a few times, just wanting him to do it already. And then just out of the blue he thrusts into me hard I moan his name, I move my hips to his rhythm. He goes faster and faster just be he stops and pulls himself out of me and kisses me breathlessly. I can't believe it, I've actually done it. I close my eyes tights shut as he kisses me for the last time before I collapse onto the bed and he next to me. He puts his arm around me comfortingly and pulls me close to him before he pulls the sheets over us and I snuggle into his chest draping an arm over his muscled chest.

"I love you Natasha," he whispers as he kisses my forehead. I smile onto his chest as he says that, loving each and every syllable he just said.

"I love you too baby," I say quietly, I knew he was smiling even if I wasn't looking at him. I started to trace a pattern on his chest with my finger nail thinking about us and the love towards him, before I started to feel a sense of tiredness take over me. I yawn, and close my eyes as I focus on the beating of his heart lulling me to sleep. And before I knew it I was out.

Mason Pov

I didn't know if I was a dream or not, but it happened. I had sex with Natasha. I did want this more than ever but I made sure she did. I didn't want to push her into anything… ever in our whole lives together. That's what I want, us to be together forever, I don't love any other girl like I love Natasha. The moment I laid eyes on her when we went to get Rose, I knew that she would be coming no matter what. Her fierce eyes and the perfection of beauty she has. I knew I was heads over heels for her and a little love struck, and needed Eddie to elbow me into place a couple of times. But the first time I touched her on the stairs I remember it perfectly, I could feel the heat of hers burning into me perfectly it was like everything of hers became mine. Her loses her sorrows, her pain, her misfortune but the best part was I got to share her happiness too. I looked down on her as she slept and gave her one last kiss on her forehead before I slowly drifted asleep, thinking about the only thing I ever could have only dreamt of thinking about.

Rose Pov

I ran, no sprinted down the hallway just as I left Natasha's and Mason's room. I am hoping, no praying right now that, that stupid ass-wipe isn't in the room and I can claim the bed. I huffed as I got to our room and opened the purple door and saw that no one was in the room.

"I knew you were on my side today," I said as I walked in casually and closed the door and smile to my sensation of winning and sleeping on the bed once again. I took my jumper off and threw it onto the sofa so I was only left in my strappy black vest top. I'm going to be having a great sleep tonight, but aw poor Adrian will have the crappiest sleep he's had in ages oh boy I will make sure of that.

"I'm going to be sleeping on the bed today, and Adrian's sleeping on the sofa, he going to have a bad back tomorrow but I don't give a fucking shit!" I sang so happily as I some rough dance moves towards the bed. I've never been happier, I'm even happier than the time the fittest boy in our school asked me out, and I was way happy then.

"Boo!" I hear someone yell as I scream loudly as I stumble backwards but regain my balance from the support of the wall. "Hello, Rosie. Nice song very catchy but you know I think you need to make a different one up now… since I beat ya to the room!" Adrian says shouting the last part out in glee. After I realise it was Adrian I get a sense of embarrassment but it soon washes away just as I realise I'm 1. Not sleep on the bed and 2. He fucking scared me shitless.

"You crazy little bitch, you scared me half to fucking death." My hand was on my heart as I feel that it's steading and my breathing was coming back to normal. "I am sleeping on the damn bed do you get me," I growl dangerously as I walk towards the bed where he scared me from. I am getting that bed no matter what, its mine all mine; I am not getting a bad bloody back for him. Adrian smiles a sinister smile as I walk towards him. "Get off," I growl at him, "Get off," I yell again as he doesn't listen to my instructions, he just sits there on the bed with his legs crossed casually looking at me with a deep sinister smile.

"One condition," He says making me stop instantly, this can't be bad Adrian always has shit ideas anyways.

"What," I bark back at him, he doesn't look taken back at all his smile just broadens to my foul mood. He picks up a bag that was under the covers and put it in front of him and fishes into it until he brings out the bra he bought for me. It looked still exactly the same as it did in the shop, pink and black with lace all around it. I knew it would only cover half my boobs and knowing Adrian he did that purposely. My face probably went a shade paler as I couple of ideas popped into my head about what he wanted to do with those bra and pants.

"Option 1. You sleep on the couch, option 2. You sleep with me on the bed." He said option 2 in a sexy way giving me a wink as well. EW, give me a sick bucket already. "Or… you give me a quick model of these and I might just let you sleep in the bed with clothes on." He said as I looked over at walk in wardrobe and saw that it was locked, like literally locked he even put a padlock on it too. I sighed in defeat.

"Adrian…" I said seductively, "Don't be such a fucking twat and let me sleep on the damn bed," I shouted at him as I ran towards the bed at lightning speed and jumped onto him as I tried to wrestle the lingerie out of his hands. "Let them go," I managed to say through gritted teeth as I concentrated on taking the underwear out of his hands. All he did was laugh as he clutched them tight not let a single millimetre of gap. Then everything flipped and I was under him and he was on top of me. Damn it, why does this keep happening to me! I looked up into Adrian's eyes and all the anger towards him washed away and it was replaced with something else I didn't know. His hands were clasped over mine so I couldn't move them; all I could do was stare at the utter perfection of him above me. I didn't want to admit it to myself and I never would admit it. Because the truth of the matter is was that Adrian, was an absolute playboy. I did my research, he was with loads of girls and they always went back to his room and exited his room the next day with messy bed hair. They all wanted him, he wanted to use me to say that he fucked me, I am Princess of Turkey and It will be that way not the fucked and used Princess of Turkey just The Princess of Turkey. I will not give in, I chanted in my head over and over again. Even though his perfect green orbs they called eyes were staring deep into me and trying to make me cheat on my promise I knew I was slowly crumbling.

"What do you want from me Adrian," I whispered not making eye contact with him.

"Why do you always think I want something from you," he said his voice was full of accusation. Why did I think he wanted something from me?! That was a stupid question.

"Adrian, I know your past I know that your past is full of girls more girls and sex." I said my voice getting a little louder, he was agitating me now. He knew what I said was right. I was just a named on his already extended list.

"Believe it or not, I'm allergic to rubber, I can't have safe sex. If I was what you think I was then I would already have kids." He said as he un-tangled himself from me and stood up hovering up above me. I felt like shit, utter shit. He was right I read it in the press the press don't know anything. They make up stories to get their annual wage. I fell for it. My cheek already hurt even though I hadn't been slapped in the face but it sure felt like I had been.

"Adrian," my voice was just above a whisper.

"You can sleep on the bed," was the last thing he said to me until he stripped to his boxers and went to sleep on the couch leaving the whole room silent. I looked around the room anxiously thinking of anything than the thing I had said to him. He could only have sex to have a baby he was a full 100% complete virgin.

"Well done Rose," I barely whispered to myself. I dragged my body to the bathroom and got changed as I splashed cold water onto my face sending a chill down my spine. I shouldn't have said a single word to him. I should have just given in. For once in my life I actually regretted something.

Everything was hazy, but I could see his face right there above me looking down on me. I could see every wrinkle and that scare I gave him last time. I was too scared to utter a word, too hypnotized by the fact that I was here somehow and he had caught me yet again. Adrian probably didn't give a fuck about me and had told everyone not to send out search parties for me and to just let me suffer. 'Adrian' that name repeated all over in my head maybe hundred times or a thousand.

I felt a sharp pain on my cheek and my hair flipped over onto my face making the old man's face hazier than it was. He moved my hair out of my face. Revealing the creepy yet disturbing smile he had on his face. My breathing un-evened and rush of fear poured into me as I thought of the last time he took me. I tried moving my arms but they were tied off, but rope itching against my wrists. I rattled my arms against bashing my arms against a metal frame. It's not true, it's not true. Please god, make this not true. "Rose," I heard my name, "Rose," I heard it more louder I put on a strong face and looked at the devil's reincarnation above me but saw him say nothing. "Rose," I looked around me and saw no one in sight just plain blackness in closing around me. I felt a touch at my shoulder but no one was touching my shoulder. I closed my eyes tight focusing on the sweet voice I heard. "Rose," I heard, I opened my eyes and gasped my breath as I shot right up and took in my surroundings. Tears formed into my eyes and trickled out without trailing down my cheek before someone wiped it away. 'Adrian' I thought hopefully. I risked a look and saw it was him and a sob escaped my lips. He was still here even though I had been so mean to him earlier.

"Adrian," I sobbed as I hugged him tightly. She shushed me quietly and made his way onto the bed besides me, and laying me down back onto the pillow softly.

"It was just a dream," His voice was of complete perfection and sounded like an angel… my saviour. He caressed me hair softly kissing my head and I rested my head on his chest. As the tears finally stopped. "I'm here, don't worry," He said reassuringly and by god that was the best reassurance I've heard in ages. _He's here,_ I thought happily. My breathing evened out slowly, and my mind was clearing of all thoughts as I focused on only the steading breathing of Adrian and the rising and dropping of his chest.

"I'm sorry," I whispered hoping he had heard it. He didn't say anything and my doubts about him hearing me had dropped. Maybe I should say it,-

"You don't need to be sorry, just focus on sleeping now. Maybe dream about me… naked." He said mockingly, I would have slapped him on the chest but I had no energy. But the smile on my face stayed there all night knowing that he had accepted my apology.

**Hope you like this one it was mostly showing love between Mason and Natasha but I'm going to make it better next one. Sneak peak, Rose's parents are landing in Russia! **

***REVIEW* I need at least 5+ to make the next one don't leave me hanging guys! Xx **


	20. Loneliness, School and Adrian

**Okay so here the update: I have gotten a review telling me that ****Mason had red hair and I am aware of that I just wanted to make him more of my own character but he's still the same Mason Ashford but with blonde hair.**** There were so many guests that reviewed thank you but you didn't leave a name so I couldn't comment back. ****Adrianlover, ****MsMuey, ****Hana99, ****XxXRose-DimitriForeverXxX, **XxXRose-DimitriForeverXxX**, **NiallsHungerGames**, **C00KiiE**, **msdiggerz** (thanks for loving the Adrian and Rose moment), **Gaby **(Yes Adrian is a virgin I know right shocking!), **Vampswols4L** thanks for the great review and awesome feedback! **angel-with-blue-eyes**, (thanks for love, love loving my chapter =), **NiallsHungerGames**, **katherinesilvasweet** (more progress will be coming don't worry about that lol!) **

Natasha Pov

I tightly wrapped a towel around my body and walked out of the shower and onto the soft white mat that was on our bathroom floor, and before I knew it I was pulled by my waist onto someone who kissed me passionately. There was only one person who could kiss me like I was being kissed now and it was Mason. I kissed him back hard as I remembered last night and how loving he was towards me and how perfect it was. I didn't know what was happening until I noticed that my hands were tangled into his hair as I was on the counter in front of him so he didn't need to bend down to kiss me.

"I come bearing news," He said breathlessly, as he picked me up and placed me back onto the ground. "Janine and Abe have arrived," oh gosh I totally forgot they were coming. I hurried out of the bathroom without a single word and rummaged through the closest for something to wear. I pulled out a white strapless jumpsuit which was baggy like Aladdin pants at the bottom and I paired it with some silver heels. I added some make up not something I usually would do but today I just felt like making an extra effort. Hopefully Rose wouldn't pick anything up or she would try to kill Mason so to say. I left my hair down in curls in just the nick of time to see Mason buttoning up his shirt revealing his muscled chest. I didn't notice that I had stopped and stared until Mason broke the silence. "See something you like?" He said in a smug voice.

"Yeah the floor patterns really nice don't you think?" I said pretending I wasn't interested in his 6-pack at all.

"Oh ha, ha you're a real joker," He said I gave him a grin as he finished buttoning up his shirt and propped on his blazer not forgetting to put on his Ray Bans. I laughed at him as he finished checking himself out in the mirror. "What?" He said looking at me as if I was crazy. O gosh he's so up his own ass whole sometimes. My laughter reduced to a smile.

"Nothing, come on lets go," I said as I finally led him outside our room and down the corridor trying to find the stairs which led us to the Drawing room everyone was supposed to meet at.

Rose Pov

"So all along you've been using the bathroom with a door and I never knew about it!" I screeched at Adrian who looked like he was having the time of his life right now. 

"Pretty much yeah," He said casually as he checked the time of his Rolex. I could have used that bathroom, one with a door! I had to pee in front of him at desperate times!

"O gosh Adrian Ivashkov, when we come back I'm going to beat the fucking shit out of you!" I yelled as I put on my black heels which contrasted to the purple cocktail dress Adrian had unfortunately packed for me, it was strapless and had a bedazzled belt with it. The only things he had packed for me were these club dresses and those annoying lingerie. I would have worn it have worn it on any other occasion (not that I'd admit it to Adrian,) but to see my parents not really. "And we're going to buy me some decent clothes at the mall!" I shouted as I excited our room and walked down the corridor to see a lost looking Mason and Natasha.

"Oh Rose thank god I thought we were going to be lost forever in this palace!" Natasha said in an overly dramatic voice as she made her way over to me and gave me a hug. She looked well other than lost kind of happy like really happy, she looked like she had a glow on her face something I wouldn't see. And she looked like she made an extra effort with her outfit today and the way she looked. I looked over at Mason and the smug smirk he gave me gave it away.

"You little bastard I can't believe you did that! I swear to god if you hurt her in any way I'm going to beat that fucking shit out of you," I shouted like the fifth time today as I tried making my way over to him.

"Don't worry dude, she said the same thing to me too," I heard Adrian say to Mason as our room door clicked shut. Adrian's arm snaked around my waist as he started to walk towards Mason.

"Don't you think you're getting away with this," I hissed at him as he walked closer to him.

"Nice dress," He smirked at me. I looked down at my stupid dress and back at him.

"Shut up," I said as I smacked him on the arm.

"Rose please, he didn't do anything wrong," Natasha said as she scurried to Mason's side. He put his arm around her shoulder as he grinned at me.

"Nothing wrong he-" I shouted at Mason mostly, but I got cut off.

"My choice," Natasha said quietly. Whoopsies, I thought as I looked back at Mason who still held his smug grin proudly. I gave him a threatening look as Adrian pulled me to keep on walking. I leaned my head on Adrian's shoulder. I don't know why but I felt kind of sad, kind of lonely after what Natasha had said. What happens if she doesn't need me anymore? What If she forgets about me, because Mason had replaced me? So many thoughts kept running into my head. What happens if he hurts her? I finally thought. I sighed. So many things are happening and I can't keep up with all of them.

"He won't hurt her," I heard Adrian say softly. I looked up at him and saw he wasn't joking around it was the plain truth. He looked down at me for a couple of seconds before looking back the corridor ahead of us. "I can see it, by the way he looks at her," He said answering the question in my head.

Mason Pov

Wow, talk about lashing out. Rose is a real comedian, no offence but I get why Adrian looks amused when she lashes out at him. It is quite funny not that I should admit it to her face though.

"Don't worry she won't beat the shit out of you," Natasha reassured me. She leaned her head on my shoulder as I kissed her head.

"That's the least of my worries," I said as she laughed her cute sexy laugh. I can't get enough of this girl, everything she does it just plain, wow! And after last night I would have thought that nothing could be better, but when I saw her there lying next to me in the morning looking as beautiful as ever I knew that it just got better. I want to take Natasha out, like proper out, on a proper date outside the Palace. Ever since I met her I was either on duty or Natasha couldn't leave the Palace because they didn't think I would protect her. But the truth of the matter is that I would die for her and even if that means leaving her it would be the best way to leave her knowing that I was protecting her.

She tells me that I'm too over protecting when I told her about the situation ages ago.

*Flashback*

"Oh Mason, you're so over protecting," She said teasingly.

"I wouldn't protect any other girl as much as I protect you, because I love you," I said to her as she brought her face close to kiss me. Her lips felt like velvet and they were so soft, like melted chocolate soft. I wanted the kiss to last forever but she broke it.

"You have to protect Rose, more than me," She said seriously. I pouted at her and she laughed.

I whispered an okay sexily into her ear she giggled just before I went in for another kiss.

*End of Flashback*

"Mase," She bumped her shoulder with mine, zoning me back into reality. "What you thinking about?" She asked me.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just… don't worry nothing." I finally stammered out. _I've never stammered before, _I thought as I smiled another thing this girl can do to me.

Rose Pov

I looked back and saw the two slackers slacking behind as usual I really wasn't in the mood to catch them doing rated R business again.

"Yo slackers, you might want to hurry it up," I said as I heard Adrian softly chuckle. I looked up at him at the same time he looked up at me. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to say something to me and just as I was about to ask when someone beats me to it.

"Princess, I mean Rose sorry, the Queen and King have been waiting, this way please," my mother's assistant Nina says just as she turns on her heel and walks towards the drawing room. She has nice long brown hair and has a slender body but her boobs, wow don't get me started I'm surprised Adrian wasn't staring he was still looking at me. I give him a soft smile which he returns.

"Yo slackers, you might want to hurry it up," Mason says just like I had, I give him a dirty look as he laughs. He somehow ended up in front of us. I think he did it on purpose just to make a point that he doesn't do rate R business in the hall all the time. I roll my eyes just as we catch up to them.

Natasha and Mason reach the drawing room door first and open the door. I see Natasha being attacked by a hug from my mother and like I thought my old man wasn't in sight anywhere. He's probably just sitting down on his stupid throne chair with that sly smile on his face. Soon after my mother sees me and pulls me into a hug with my face squashed up against her cream jumper and the sequins scratching my face.

"Nice to see you too mom," I said as I give her a smile. "You guys took you time," I said regarding my father with a nod which he returned. And like I said he was sitting there eyeing me suspiciously. I gulped nervously, did he know, about Victor? I thought. I didn't want to think about Victor anymore because one it made me sick and scared and too and I didn't know if my father had special mind reading skills.

I looked around the room and saw Eddie and Jill on the couch next to each other. A grin spread across my face I haven't seen these two in ages!

"Hey guys!" I said happily as I pulled them into a bone crushing hug.

"Hi," Their voices sounded like they couldn't breathe.

"Whoops, sorry," I laughed as I pulled back, I saw Eddie checking his pulse. "You're so over dramatic." I said to him and rolled my eyes. I pulled his hand from his wrists and put it on his lap. "You're not going to die from my hug you know." I said matter-of-factly.

"You never know," He said and checked his pulse again. I sighed but the smile on my lips didn't disappear. I turned around and saw everyone chatting away and catching up with each other. I didn't really feel like talking much especially with my father around he's such a mood breaker. My smile started shifting, like there was really no reason to smile now that I think of it everyone had someone and someone had everyone. I just felt kind of lonely and alone. My mother had my father, Natasha had Mason, Jill had Eddie and I well really I didn't know who I had. I sighed and walked out of the room quietly.

I made my way to the kitchen at least I could try to cook some food. When I made it there I saw the last person I wanted to see.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in my annoyed and pissed off voice. Dimitri turned around abruptly, not looking that sober might I add. He gave me a flirty grin.

"May I say I do live here, and you are looking very gorgeous in that dress, of yours? I'm guessing Adrian packed it for you?" He said as he turned around to the counter and finished off what he was making. God I do hate this guy but if he can cook then we can be best of friends.

"Stop checking me out I'm marrying your brother." I said as I made my way over to see what he was making.

"Why aren't you in the drawing room with the rest of your family?" He asked me not looking up from what he was doing.

"Why aren't you?" I asked in a suspicious way. I never really saw Dimitri around he must have been very alike to Adrian. Drinks a lot, playboy type well let me say at least Adrian's a virgin in his defence and well Dimitri didn't look like one very much.

"I have… stuff," he mumbled, a little sheepishly than I thought he would say.

"More like sleeping around with girls." I muttered to myself, without realizing I had said another silly thing out loud. Damn it, me and my stupid mouth. To my surprise Dimitri chuckled and looked over at me this time.

"You are quite the detective Rosemarie," Urg gosh he is pissing me off.

"Rose, it's Rose," I said stiffly which made his smile broaden.

"But unlike you drop outs, I have to finish school," He said and I didn't realize he was so close me. I took a step around to see what he was making, at least we'll have some distance between us now, I thought gratefully. Then it clicked, Dimitri going to school, wow! I started laughing.

"You go to school?" I said dumbfound.

"Yes," He said simply this time he was in front of me while I was at the counter.

"What do you study, sex education," I jokes as I started laughing again.

"No," He said, "I'm much cleverer than I seem," He said as he put his arm around me to get to his pate. It was a very nice looking baguette cut into half, perfect. I took half of it while Dimitri took the plate.

"Thank you," I said with my mouth full. He shook his head at me and wandered out of the kitchen biting into his half of the sandwich. Wow, who knew Dimitri the creepy psycho went to school? I thought to myself.

**Oh wow! Dimitri and school! Rose cracks me up, but what's even funnier is when Dimitri calls Rose by her full name I bet she gets furious! Anyways I love all your reviews they are so, so amazing they make me smile every time I get an email saying REVIEW, please all review just press the little button at the bottom it'll take one second it doesn't matter what type of a review it is the more the merrier thank you all so, so much for reading! **

***REVIEW* **


	21. Questions to myself

**Thank you: MsMuey, Hana99, adrianlover, juju76, Vampswols4L, msdiggerz, Abster983, C00KiiE, angelwithblueyes! Thank you all hope you all enjoy this one! Reviews and subscribes please!**

I sat in on the high stools in the kitchen as I bit into my sandwich and stared of into the Palace garden. My elbows rested neatly on the table in front of me as I waited for the family reunion to end. I missed my other family. Today reminded me so much of them, but the sad and real fact was that they weren't here in Russia with me. They were a million miles away in Turkey. I'm too scared to call them; I'm too scared of what I will hear or what they would say. Even though it's been some years I'm still worried I might be in a dream or worst of all I was dead. Me and Natasha would always joke about being married to a Prince Charming and have a picture perfect life. But behind a picture there is always a story and there is always the fear of being smudged away.

"Rose, honey," Someone tapped me ever so lightly on my shoulder causing me to jump in my seat.

"Mom," I turned to face her as I panted lightly from the shock, "You scared me half to death," the secret meaning to those words made me laugh mentally. I heard someone giggle, and behind my mom was my sister. "Think that's funny huh?" A smile couldn't help but crawl onto my lips. She nodded lightly as she gave me a grin.

After a few brief seconds of silence her face turned serious. "I told your mom-"

"Our mom," I cut her off.

"Our mom, that you needed to talk to her about something we discussed that you would discuss with her too," Natasha said seriously and I knew exactly where this was going. They both took a seat on the high stools on either side of me. Natasha gave me an encouraging squeeze on my hand.

"I don't know what to say," I mumbled to Natasha as my mom waited patiently.

"Just tell her the story she'll understand," She told me quietly.

"I can't I'm too scared," I said finally. The nerves clawed their way deep into my head laying fragments of memories I didn't want to come true. What If they judge me? What if I become too much of a disgrace and they kick me out of the Palce? Or even worse they would disown me just like they did before.

"Mrs-," Natasha started making me jump back into reality, my mom cut her off with a look. Then all the fears just washed away as I looked at my mother, the kindness she carries the un-judgmental look she holds. She won't judge me, I'm her daughter. I'm her blood, I'm her soul, I'm her.

"Mom," She said to Natasha.

"Mom, when Rose was 15 someone raped her, she was so young that she could have died from all the wounds. He was supposed to be in jail until Rose saw him yesterday at the mall. We went to check from the rooftops but all we found was nothing, not a trace not even a hair just nothing. Now he's here we don't know what he's capable of and who his contacts are. So we need have maximum security at all times." I looked over at my mom she looked like she was going to have a breakdown. There were tears flooding her eyes.

"Mom, Mom," I said before I pulled her into a hug. Tears breeched my eyes but they can't fall its over what is done is done. I can't change the past. "Please don't cry," I said softly as I looked over at my mom who had tears running down her cheeks.

"Rose are you okay? I'm so sorry Rose, I really am. I can't believe there are sick people like that in the world… I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," She said her voice hoarse. "Did you tell your father?" She said. I gave a brief nod. "Do you want me to?" My mom said, I nodded my head at her. She leaned in and gave me kiss on the cheek and gave a small smile. I knew my mom and I knew she just wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible, just to cry. She never did in front of me, she just stayed in her room and cried herself out and that's why we were alike. "Mason, Eddie!" My mom shouted out. And there we go extra security already. Mason came running into the kitchen and Eddie came in through the other entrance , as his their instincts took over they both peered around the kitchen observing every angel there was. "Please stay with Rose,"

"Are you okay ? What happened? Did someone break in?" He asked frantically he looked at each and every one of us carefully. A smile came onto my lips. Eddie did the same. They both were still in their suits and somehow their ray bans didn't fall of when they ran.

"No Mason dear I just need you to stay with Rose, I am fine thank you." She said as she got off the stool gracefully and left the kitchen. Eddie took my mom's place on the stool and Mason took the one beside Natasha.

"Hey you okay?" Eddie asked sounding concerned. I shook my head as I leaned onto his shoulder

**Later on that Day **

"Babe, I have a surprise for you!" Adrian said as I waked into the living room. I had spent the rest of the day camping in my room and blasting my ears with music to relieve myself from what happened earlier on. I forced on a smile as I walked in the living room to see Adrian in the living room on his own standing in front of something. He knew what had happened I had supposed that Natasha had told him. I don't know why he kept doing things for me, sometimes I felt happy when he tried for me.

He moved out of the way to reveal my guitar hero set. It made me smile an actual smile. Adrian Ivashkov made me actually smile! Even though he went through all the effort to get it I was just not in the mood to play. "Thanks Adrian," I said. He walked over to me and pulled me into an unexpected hug. All of a sudden I felt warm, a different kind of warm like my whole insides heated up. My heart hammered so hard against my chest that Adrian could probably feel it. His hands made me feel tingly and sent a shiver down my spine. He was bent down slightly so he could reach my height. My arms fit perfectly around his neck, _snap out of it Rose this is Adrian we're thinking about! _My mind scolded me.

I heard Adrian chuckle lightly, he pulled back and smirked at me. "Wasn't that bad huh?" He said lightly to me.

"I only hugged you because you got me guitar hero I thought it would be the right thing to do," I said sweetly. Adrian laughed at this and gave me a sceptical look.

"I know you want to hug me again but this time you want to hug me while I'm… naked," he said flirtatiously. I slapped him on his arm and giggled at him. He looked me into my eyes and smiled at me his genuine smile, making his eyes light up and sparkle.

"You want to play?" He said signalling to the guitar hero.

"No, I don't feel up to it, sorry," I said quietly as I made my way to the huge corner couch and sat in the middle. Adrian stood in the same place for a couple of seconds before turning around and joining me on the couch. I sighed and leaned my head back staring at the ceiling. Why do I feel confused?

"Natasha told me about your talk with your mom," he said to me. I turned my head to look and him to find him already looking at me. I quickly moved my head and looked at something else. "Rose…" Adrian mumbled, he put his hand on my chin and made me turn to face him. "Why are you always like this around me?" He asked.

"Like what?" I said my breathing heightened.

"So confused and guarded," He said our voices getting quitter and quitter each time. We were just inches apart I could hear him breathing I could still feel the tingles all over my body from when he touched me. He leaned in closer inch by inch he moved so swiftly I couldn't even realize it until he stopped and we were so close, just one more inch and our foreheads would be touching.

"Princess Rosemarie your parents have said dinner will be at 7pm sharp," And that's what brought me back to reality. I heard Adrian groan loudly and flop back onto the couch away from me. I smiled sweetly at the maid.

"We will not be attending dinner tonight Mary," Adrian said quickly to the old maid. She nodded and smiled sweetly at the both of us before she scurried out of the room.

"And what am I going to eat?" I said to Adrian

"We are going to have a party tonight!" Adrian said with his signature smirk on.

"By we, you mean?" I questioned him.

"Me, you, Natasha, Mason, Eddie, Jill and Dimitri of course, maybe a few others of my friends,"He said happily.

"Adrian please don't tell me we're going clubbing," I asked afraid of the answer I knew he was going to say.

"I had a club custom made in this palace in the cellar! Now put on one of those nice dresses I bought for you," He said staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"Stop staring at me!" I shouted, and smacked his arm. He grabbed my hand before I could whack him and held it in his hand. It felt weird, a good weird. I stared down at our hands then I looked up at him. I starred in his green emerald orbs that matched perfectly with his tanned skin and Hench body.

"Rose, can we at least try," I heard Adrian say in his soft silky mesmerizing voice. He stared to entwine our hands I stared down at them then back at him, which made me snap of it. I quickly pulled my hand back and scrambled of the sofa.

"I-I, I'm going to tell the others about, the erm, clubbing thingy." I said to Adrian as he smiled amusingly at me. Both his arms were spread across the top of the sofa, he looked like a king which he will be soon.

I ran out of the living and bombarded into a tall strong figure that didn't move an inch when I crashed into it.

"Whoa there Rosie," I heard Mason say holding my by my shoulders so I didn't fall. "What's the hurry?" He said looking behind me and searching the area.

"Mase, there's no one here, don't worry." I said and went onto my tip toes to ruffle his hair.

"Hey," He complained and sorted out his blonde mane. I laughed at him as he went all over dramatic about his hair. "Oh you think it's funny?" He said in a challenging look. He started ruffling my hair and messing it up and throwing it all over my face. Then he clutched me around my waist so my arms were stuck.

"Mason, let me go! I'm going to kill you!" I screeched. I struggled in his hold and tried kicking him, but it was no use because he was like a brick wall. "Mason I swear to god I will end your life! I can't believe you ruined my damn hair! You just watch." I groaned loudly and I wiggle out of his reach. As soon as I became free I ran to the nearest mirror and stare in utter disbelieve. "My hair," I mumbled sadly. I un did the bun and tried to re do my knotty hair the best I could into a pony tail.

I turned around at looked at Mason who was stood there with a grin on his face, I growled at him and his grin spread. My jaw locked as I stared at him like a lion would stare at a gazelle. My fists balled. "You ruined my hair," I growled. I was just about to run up to Mason and finally kill him; strong arms encircled me and pulled me back into a chiselled chest. My nerves calmed down instantly, and my anger died down to point I didn't want to kill Mason for ruining my hair. I exhaled and closed my eyes and pushed myself further into the person.

"What happened to your hair babe?" I heard a seductive voice whisper into my ear, and then I knew who this person was.

"Mason ruined it," I said and glared at Mason who was still stood there.

"You ruffled my hair first," He said back.

"Yeah but you pulled my hair out of my roots!" I shouted at him.

"You know you shouldn't touch my hair!" He yelled

"That's not my problem your gay!" I shrieked.

"Whoa, whoa okay guys," Adrian said in a soothing voice making me melt straight away. "Rose calm down," He said as he drew circles on my arm with his thumb. Mason stuck his tongue out at me just before he ran up the stairs… pussy, it thought.

"I could have beaten him up," I grumbled as Adrian un-circled his arms from me.

"I know," He said with an amusing smile on his face.

"Oh I need to tell Natasha about the party," I said to Adrian as we walked up the stairs. "Are we actually having a party?" I asked him giving him a sideways glance.

"Of course, It's not too late to have a party for Russia's new Arrivals is it now?" He said, making me blush. Of course being Adrian he took that as a key opening to put his arm around me. I let it slide because Natasha's room was just around the corner.

"I'll meet you at our room," I said, gosh I hates saying that 'our room.' He nodded and walked down the corridor and vanished as he turned a corner. I waited outside the door and just leaned against the door and I thought about what had just happened. What do I really feel for Adrian? He's package deal, he's sweet, charming and he's really cute. Not forgetting those emerald eyes. I started to daze off before I pinched myself to reality

"Adrian, Adrian, Adrian," I mumbled as I thought about what he said. Should we try?

"Rose, I thought I heard you outside," Natasha said poking her head from out of her room, how could she have heard me when Kiss you by one direction was playing out loud. I rolled my eyes at the music. Then I noticed that the worst lyrics were being sung.

**So tell me girl if every time we, **

**Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**

**If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
And let me kiss you**

I was like my whole life story with Adrian was being played, which made it even worse because I didn't want to be reminded about what Adrian did to me. "Rose?" Natasha questioned clicking her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? Yeah," I asked her, I can't be thinking about Adrian. I can't be.

"Are you going to come in?" She said as she moved out of the way and opened the door wider. I smiled at her as I walked in and made myself comfy on the couch that was placed in front of the plasma screen and fireplace. She switched off her docking system just before she came and sat beside me.

"So… Adrian had this party going on for us. He has a club in the cellar you know, custom made he said." I said to Natasha as I vivid imagine of what Adrian called a club popped into my head. A huge smirk grew on Natasha's face. She's always been quite the party girl like me, if there was a party we were first on the list.

"We need to get ready, I'll text the others you go get your clothes we'll get ready here!" She squealed and practically ran to her phone.

***REVIEW* **

It'll take one second!


	22. Party and Bullshit

**I want to thank all you amazing people who take a few seconds to say what they think of my story please do review once again I love all you're thought they are truly amazing and make my day! I'm sorry I didn't list you all today but I will in my next chapter, as I have an important announcement**

**I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU GUYS TOOK A FEW MINUTES TO CHECK OUT ****GAZE UP THE STARS IN THE SKY ****STORY CALLED A BEAUITFUL MISTAKE. ITS AN AWESOME STORY AND I'M HOPING YOU AWESOME GUYS WHO READ, REVIEW AND SUSCRIBE FOR ME WOULD DO THE SAME FOR HER THANK YOU ALL A MILLION! **

Rose Pov

Adrian's hand rested on my bare back as we walked down the staircase with Natasha and Mason hot on our lead. He had his arm firmly wrapped around my waist like it normally would be. He had on a grey shirt with a matching grey tie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he also had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white Hermes belt. "You look amazing in that dress tonight Rose," Adrian whispered huskily in my ear making goose bumps spread across my arms.

"You don't look too bad yourself," my words came out more of a whisper than I thought they would. I bumped my hips against his and he let out a faint chuckle. As we walked across the marble floor to the unknown basement I realized I didn't hear any traces of music.

"Do your parents know you're having this party?" It was the sort of question someone would ask to a 16 year old who raided the house with a party as soon as the parents had left the premises. He looked at me and gave ma huge grin.

"Of course they do Rose," He teased me as took a sharp turning and walked down a corridor I hadn't actually noticed in the palace, and that's when the bass hit my feet it vibrated harder against my feet the further we walked down the corridor. The vibe felt like a proper club vibe

"Don't tell me that's the bass against my feet I'm feeling now," Mason asked from behind I could imagine the grin plastered on his face. Adrian swiftly turned his head and grinned back and Mason. As we travelled further down the corridor it I could make out a huge bouncer standing outside a huge door there was a red velvet rope hanging in front of him. There weren't any people in sight except from the security that were scattered around the area.

"Princess," The bouncer said in a deep voice and bowed. "Prince Ivashkov," He said and once again bowed. He opened the huge red double doors for us and the first thing I could even realize was the music the echoed loudly through the hallway. The music was insanely loud just like you would hear in a club. My head automatically started bopping to the tune already. I heard the main doors shut firmly behind us as we continued forwards. After a couple of steps the whole night life came into view. The first thing I saw was the huge bare allocated all around the outside of the area. The place was huge and I could just about make out the security all dress in black placed neatly around the club keeping it all under control. There were so many people there, I thought it was going to be a small little party but this is just, wow! "This is amazing," my words came out in a loud whisper I could barely hear myself over the noise but Adrian still heard me somehow.

"I'd new you'd like it," Adrian said giving me his flirty smirks, "Want a drink?" There was really no point in Adrian asking me because before I could answer we were walking through the dance floor towards the bar. I looked around the club at all the people dancing did Adrian know so many people? I had realized that I had lost Mason and Natasha, making out in some corner I thought, as I sniggered to myself. We made it to the bar in record time and sat on the high stools that seated 2 people.

" , Princess," The bartender said nodding his head in respect to us. "What will it be?" He said mostly looking towards Adrian than me.

"Two B-52's and can we have Russian Vodka instead of the Kahlua." Adrian said to the Bartender. I looked at Adrian and gave him the 'what the fuck face.'

"It's a drink babe," Adrian said with a smirk on his face. The bartender came and placed shot glasses in front of me and Adrian. I looked at the glass and saw that it was layered with 3 colours, one transparent, one cream and one gold. What the hell is Adrian making me drink?

"What is this Adrian?!" I shouted over the music and gave him a sceptical look, he really wanted to see me drunk. Adrian picked up my shot glass and put it in my hand and winked at me before he downed his glass. I followed him and downed mine. It felt like my throat was on fire for a split second but after that the rush got to me and I felt better a little more excited more happier in the mood to dance. The strong liquor didn't make my throat burn as much as the first drinker's throat would. As soon as I downed the shot I got off my chair and dragged Adrian with me towards the dance floor without a word. I started dancing to the beat and then dancing against Adrian who was holding me at the middle of my thighs and I grinded against him. Whenever I opened my eyes I could see guys looking at me or checking me out. I would be getting evil glares from girls who danced past me. Every time I blinked the effect of the strobe lighting was amazing. It felt like I was almost dancing in slow motion and everything around me was just slow like time was slowing down. My whole head was empty there wasn't a worry I could think of at the moment just the music ringing through my ears and Adrian's hands upon me. Right now I didn't have a care in the world, this was me being free, just dancing like a normal carefree teenager. I wanted to stay at the dance floor forever, if my life could be like this, be normal and just have to worry about my grades and looking good I would stay here forever just be me, my old me. But I knew when I woke up with that head ache pounding against my skull the day dream would be over and I would have to face everything yet again. I knew the moment I stepped into that car with Natasha towards the Palace everything would change. But now I just wanted to hold this moment I have now and forget that even happened forget I'm a princess it's just me, the strobe lighting and the music… nothing else.

* * *

After a couple of drinks, I could sense the wariness building upon me. "Want to head back to our room babe?" Asked whispered into my ear from behind me, I could feel his lips on my ear and his hot breath travelling down my neck making me feel hot inside. I automatically nodded a swift yes, even though my heart wanted to stay and be like this forever my mind quickly obliged to sleep. Adrian grabbed my hand making the rush he already caused me to have increased more. We walked side by side towards the exit. My legs were a little wobbly from the effect of the alcohol making me unable to walk in a straight line. Adrian pulled me closer to him like he knew what I was thinking, and I could feel the heat radiating off him and seeping into me. I didn't even know why I needed to drink anything it was Adrian who was actually making me high. And as if time had sped up we were already out of the club and Adrian was saying something to the security outside. "Please make sure this party is over by 3am," Adrian said to the guards who nodded and immediately got to work by talking to the other through their earpieces. My eyes felt heavy as I tried my hardest to keep them open for our journey to our room.

In an instance it was like I was floating on air and I knew I could just close my eyes and let the sleep swallow me up.

* * *

I didn't know why but I felt happy, even in my sleep I felt happy even though I could feel a headache creeping up on me I didn't let that get to me just yet. I snuggled deeper into the soft silky covers, I turned my body around and groggily opened my eyes to see the sun burning to my room but instead what I saw made me scream and tumble of the bed hitting the small soft rug on the ground.

"Rose, Rose what happened?!" Adrian said shooting up and looking around the room in a panic, for an intruder of any sort.

"What are you doing in my bed!?" I screeched at him and winced as my headache banged against my skull in disapproval of my loud voice. He came over to the edge of the bed and looked down on me giving me a huge smirk.

"Thought you could use the company," He said in a teasing voice and gave me a seductive wink. I groaned and fell backwards lying on the ground and closing my eyes. The headache took over my body as I felt my body become heavy and tired yet again, then between the heaviness and the headache, realization hit me in a rush like a brick being throw in my face and I shot up meeting Adrian's eyes.

"O god we didn't did we, o shit we didn't right?!" My words were rushed and in panic. Adrian's grin widened.

"You fucking little bitch," I sneered at him sending him a death glare, "You know what fuck you Adrian, you using fucking bastard," his grin faltered for a second but still stayed in place. I could feel the anger boiling up in me and my fists clenched my side. I remembered to breathe even though my jaw was locked and every part of my body was tense with anger. I'll never forgive him; he used me at my weakest. How could I be so stupid? I mentally slapped myself. I used the bed side table to help me up and a sense of dizziness took over me. I stumbled over to the bathroom with the door and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes on the way.

I let the warm water glide down back making me less tense than I was before. Did I actually do it with Adrian? Did we actually have sex? He wouldn't do such a thing to me, would he? Use me when I'm the least conscious. It was like there was an angel and a devil on my shoulder whispering stuff about Adrian into my ear. I didn't know what to believe, all I knew is that I would never forgive him, he knew my past he knew everything, I trusted him, I told him! Then all of a sudden there was a loud knocking noise at my door.

"Rose, baby I'm really sorry babe, I didn't mean what I said," Adrian said, I closed him out and concentrated on my shower.

I drabbled on a bit of makeup to hide my fury and bags mostly from the previous night. No matter what happened yesterday no matter what he made me feel I couldn't let that pass that he used me. I opened the door and walked past a groomed Adrian who was standing outside the bathroom door. I dumped my stuff on the couch and grabbed my shoes as I started to walk across the room towards the door. I felt someone enclose their hands around my wrist and pull me back into a chiselled hard chest. His hand was still firmly wrapped around my wrist and I pulled on it hard to let me go.

"Get off me," I said through gritted teeth. And pulled harder, I looked down at the ground not bothered to satisfy him with my eye contact.

"Rose," He said softly, lifting my chin up with his hand. I looked into his jade green eyes and saw them full of regret. My anger started to seep away as I thought deeply about Adrian and questioned myself about the night, he's Adrian Ivashkov, he's just playing around right- _Don't buy it Rose, _my mind sternly reminded me. "Baby, you know I'd never do anything like that, I'd never use you like that Rose, you know me." Tears breeched my eyes.

"You know what I've been through Adrian I trusted you when I told you, I don't want to feel the way I feel to him to you Adrian," I whispered.

"I'm so sorry Rose; I'll do anything and everything to make it up to you. I give you my word." Adrian said, making a soft smile appear on my lips, _you can trust him Rose, _was the last thing I thought before something took over me, and I was looking at his soft lips. The urge had escaped all over my body. I wanted to do it, I couldn't resist it, I couldn't hold back anymore. I know he wants it to I can see it, and I swiftly by slowly moved forward towards him. My wrist slipped out of his hand as he encircled his arms around my waist pulling me forward. My arms went around his neck. Before it was too much for me to handle he pushed his head forward and placed his soft gentle lips onto mine and kissed me for what seemed like forever. It was perfect; it was like my first kiss that should have happened. It was like fireworks had gone off in my mind, it was like I finally felt complete, and I knew if I dies this very instance it would be a death without regrets. As we both pulled back Adrian eyes had a sparkle in his eyes and his had a smile spread across his lips. I licked my lips as his taste went into me, making me shudder, which snapped me back into reality. My eyes went wide and I became embarrassed and shocked, like a 10 year old who found out a boy like her and had just kissed her on the cheek without warning.

"We… we, are erm… getting late for lunch," I stammered clumsily removing my arms from his neck awkwardly as I walked over to the door in a hurry to hear Adrian's sweet chuckles filling the room.

**Hope you loved this chapter guys! Please leave your thoughts by pressing the review button you know how I love to read them! Thank you all again and be sure to check out: gaze up stars in the sky, story! **** u/4429334/**

***REVIEW***


	23. Before The Royal Gathering

**I'm extremely sorry guys I've had a really hectic year so far. And I know not a good excuse but will be updating frequently now promise! I really hope I can get a lot of reviews from you guys and I hope you like this chapter took me a while to write. **

Natasha Pov

I looked at Rose suspiciously as she twiddled with his fingers not giving me any eye contact. We were sat in our room just about to being salon session for the Dinner party The Ivashkov's had set up for us to introduce us to all the other Royals that we would be meeting in the future. I looked at Jill and signalled for her to look at Rose; she shrugged her shoulders at me and gave me an urging look to ask Rose what was up with her, I rolled my eyes at her and she gave me a big smile then I dived in with the question.

"Rose honey, what's wrong?" I asked and with that her head snapped up and guilt was written all over her face and as much as she tried to hide it she couldn't not even for a split second. _This is why she was never in on bunking classes with us, _I gave her a sceptical look and with the sag of her shoulders I knew I had cracked her.

"Nothing," She said innocently as she peered around the room touching random make up brushes looking anywhere but me or Jill.

"Rose, don't lie to me," I said dangerously, I heard her gulp nervously and bite on her bottom lip like she did when she was nervous. What was so bad?

"Come on Rose, spit it out, we are all here for you no matter what it is," Jill said softly to Rose who then after turned around as faced us. She took a deep breathe.

"IkissedAdrian," She said all in one go and judging from Jill's confused face I knew exactly what Rose had said. I smiled encouragingly at Rose, unsure why she was so afraid to tell us.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked

"What if we're going too fast, I don't know if I know Adrian or if I do know him. The tabloid," And that one word tabloid made me stop Rose in mid-sentence, because even-though me and Adrian had our ups and downs I knew what type of guy he was, a genuinely nice decent guy with an extremely mischievous side.

"Rose, Rose" I said trying to get her to stop babbling on to herself. After a few brief seconds I had got her attention and she looked at me slightly confused.

"Adrian is a good guy, no matter what the tabloids say about him. You want to take it slow, hell, take it a year at a time if you want, but remember he isn't the guy who would hurt you like that," I said my voice sounding extremely wise making me gloat just a little. Rose looked at me a little more hopeful and less confused than she was a couple a seconds ago. "You okay now?" I asked her again. She nodded and I beamed a smile at her making her smile back at me.

* * *

Rose Pov

We were all finally ready from our hours' worth of getting ready then touching up and final touches. We looked amazing, like we were going to the Grammys but for Royals. I was wearing a royal blue gown which had Swarovski diamonds at the top of the dress and a velvet blue belt wrapped neatly around the centre of the dress before it flared out not a lot but just enough. My hair was done in a curly bun with some curled hair dangling down from it. Natasha was dressed in a red strapless sweetheart neck dress which had an elegant diamond belt embodied in centre before it ruffled out neatly her hair was curly in a half down half up up-do.

"You look amazing Rose," Natasha said to me as she put her arm around my waist and pulled me into a half hug. I smiled at her through the mirror.

"You look so beautiful in that dress too," I said softly as I admired both of us standing there looking nothing but beautiful. I got confused at first, if I was actually standing there. Maybe this could be an extremely long dream or maybe I was looking for too much and all of this was just an imagination and everything would just poof away in seconds. "This is all real right," I said to Natasha staring up at her as she looked at me a little stunned.

"Of course it is honey," She said just before my mom and Mason walked through the door on queue making Natasha forget my weird outburst. I turned around and smiled at my mom and Mason but he was too busy staring at Natasha like he had seen her for the first time in a million years. I looked at Natasha who let out a giggle snapping Mason out of his day dream I sure as hell wouldn't want to be seeing. Well I couldn't blame her she looked like a dessert princess.

"You, you look incredibly beautiful babe," Mason said to Natasha a little breath taken. She started to blush and I decided to cut in before it got all R rated in here.

"Okay, guys let everyone else leave the room before it gets all steamy." I said trying to hold back the giggles. Mason looked at me with a 'really' look on his face making my grin widen. "Don't I look beautiful too Mason?" I asked in an innocent baby voice, making my mom roll her eyes. I moved my head to the side and batted my eye lashes at him. Makin him raise one of his eyebrows at me sceptically, I wish I could do that.

"Are you alright rose, you don't have a fever do you?" He asked me mockingly. O he did not just go there. And from the amounts of laughing fits Mason was having I knew my face had showed it all. His face started to go red from all the laughter, and I knew my face was starting to boil up and go red from all the anger.

"If I wasn't in this dress and looked this good at the moment," my voice was deadly as I walked up to him still laughing his head off," Mason Ashford you would be so damn dead at the moment!" I snarled at him given him my best evil glare. He looked down at me finally getting his laughter under control but I could see another round of laughter coming out of his mouth from the expression on his face.

"O Rose, I like our moments," He said to me as he put a firm grip of his hands on my shoulder and turned me around to face the door. "Adrian's outside waiting," He said giving me a little push towards the door, making me stumble slightly in my heals.

"I'm wearing heals idiot," I said out loud making a chuckle escape Mason's lips and me growling at him. As soon as my hand reached the door handle nerves hit me for a reason. I had a weird feeling at the pit of my stomach, but I didn't know why? Maybe I was nervous because of the dinner but other than that why would I be nervous? I breathe and smiled at the door, my heart skipped a beat as the door opened but then it sank when there was no one there. Why was I so emotional over opening a door? I stood in the door way confused on where I should be going next and what I was actually doing here… _To see Adrian Rose! _My conscience reminded me making me 'oh' out loud. As I turned my body to the right, I collided with a muscular body, and then I felt a pair of strong warm hands setting on my hips steading me from my stumble. I looked up to see myself looking into the emerald eyes of Adrian Ivashkov and then I started to feel breathless.

"Hey," I said breathlessly to him.

"Hi," He said to me, looking into my eyes with much intensity. "You look, really beautiful tonight Rose," He said to me as he looked me from head to toe making me blush. Then I realized that he still had his hands on my waist making me look down on them and he suddenly moved them away. He cleared his throat awkwardly making me mess around with the imaginary thread that was supposed to be on my dress. Then I remembered the sensation touch of his lips against mine and the magical feeling I felt when I was in his embrace. I gulped nervously trying to get rid of the feeling. I risked a glance at Adrian who had his eyes still on me. He grinned that flirty smile when he saw me looking.

"Something you like?" He said seductively to me, and walked the tiniest bit closer making my heart rate heighten incredibly. I could feel my palms sweating. Maybe it was hot?

"Well, you know the tie does compliment your eyes," I said pulling playfully on his tie as he grinned cheekily at me even more.

"I was asking if you liked your dress," He whispered in my ear. Then realization hit me and I wacked Adrian playfully on the arm as I hid my embarrassment of falling for his trick. He chuckled lightly and grabbed me around my waist and started to walk down the palace corridor. "So…" He said dragging the o. "I think I deserve another kiss don't you think?" He said giving me a sexy wink and smiling before he looked straight ahead. I elbowed him in the ribs lightly and laughed. "So can I take that as a yes?" He asked hopefully.

**To be CONTINUED! **

**Please review I love to hear your thoughts and I always appreciate it so, so much. Thank you all!**

***REVIEW* **


	24. A few introductions

**I love your reviews as always and here is a massive thanks to all the people who took their time to stop and say a few words: ****Mrsivashkov, ****Hana99****, ****Rodrian, ****Adilove, ****angelwithblueye, ****Guest (left no name), ****Vampswols4L****. Thank you guys so, so, so much for your reviews I hope you guys can leave me a review and tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter please and thanks a million guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! **

Natasha Pov

Rose's mom left a while ago to do a few final touches for the Party, she said to us, but really I could sense she wanted to leave because she wanted to give me and Mason some alone time. I smiled at her as she said the sentence and she knew that I knew she was lying. As she exited the room Mason's grin instantly turned cheeky.

"You look beautiful you know that," he said to me as he trailed his finger lightly over my bare arm making me shiver. He chuckled at the effect he had on me as pulled me into a gentle hug careful not to crush my newly curled hair. His heat burned into me like a radiator made only for me. No matter how long I touched him for or even if we were in the Antarctic he would still be radiating his heat onto me. I didn't realize that I was still holding onto him until he broke the silence.

"I wish we could stay like this forever baby," Mason whispered tenderly in my ear making me hold onto him a little harder.

"I love you Mason," I whispered hoping he had heard.

"I love you too baby," he said with so much compassion, making my heart skip a beat and butterflies overtake my stomach. I could feel that my cheeks were probably a crimson colour. I finally pulled out of the hug but Mason held me by my waist and held me as close as he could. I smiled when he did that and I leaned into his hold. I secretly always wished that Rose could have what me and Mason had and that she would give into the love that I knew she held for Adrian. But Rose wouldn't admit it, she's arrogant, I'd say she gets it from me but I'm not going to admit that. We both exited the room and walked the maze of corridors hopeful that we could find stairs that would lead us to the huge Room that they had specially made for these types of reunions. A constellation of Royals had flown from all around the world to come and meet the forgotten Princess. The one who had thought she had a normal life and had wished that she could have a fairy tale life and meet her prince charming. And guess what it came true every bit came true her fairy tale, her prince Charming her fairy tale life that girls could only wish to dream about. But it's not all that you wish for.

Rose Pov

Unlike Mason and Natasha who would most probably get lost I had Adrian who had guided us to the stairs and down them in record time. We were walking the marble stairs which were located in the main entrance area. My heart started pounding harder and I thought about the all the guests who were coming from all around the world just to see me. The unknown, who had to marry and very well-known rich and handsome Prince that any girl would be lucky to marry, what happens if they didn't like me, or thought I was too young to take over the role of being a Queen. Or worse they could all hate me they could talk behind my back and start rumours about me. All I want to be is accepted… easier said than done.

"Right we are here, we just have to wait for Mason and Natasha to do our entrance," he said to me as he let go of me and turned to face me, "If they ever get here," He mumbled making giggle because it was true god knows what part of the Palace they were in now. After a brief silence not of awkwardness but of just looking at each other and starting I didn't know why but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his sweet gleaming emerald ones. I've never seen eyes like them in my life. I never knew you could have eyes like them or if that colour existed. All I knew was that they looked like jewels like him.

"Everything okay," He said to me sounding concerned making me jump out of my day dream. My muscles tensed up making me falter a little but I hoped he didn't notice. I put on a fake but buyable smile.

"I'm fine," I said meeting his eyes to prove that I wasn't lying. He looked at me with a sceptical look I had been getting lately. He looked at me for a while longer before he looked away and bought the act. My whole body relaxed and I held in the sigh of relief. I rolled my shoulders back then sagged them just before I heard the funniest thing.

"Mason, the stairs they are right their! OMIGAWD I can't believe we actually found them," I heard Natasha shout in glee making me and Adrian giggle quietly,

"I was the one who told you to go left you wanted to go right," Mason said trying to take the glory away from Natasha but she was just too arrogant for that.

I could hear Natasha's heels clattering against the marble stairs as she walked down and just as she came into view I could see a huge smile on her face. Once she saw us she waved like she hadn't seen us in ages. Making me giggle slightly, after that greeting she quickened her speed to come down the flight of marble stairs. Mason trailed right beside he with his arm securely wrapped around her shoulders, I sighed mentally as I wished I could have something like they had. I forced my head not to turn to look over at Adrian.

"Princess Rosemarie we are behind schedule by 5 minutes, where were you." I opened my moth to talk by my mom's assistant Nina beat me to it and hushed me," No need to tell me or we'll be even more behind, follow me please," before she turned to go she turned around with a sweet smile on her face," You look beautiful by the way Princess," Nina said to me giving me one last look before she turned and opened the entrance doors of the hallway before the main Hall.

As usual Adrian clasped his arm securely around my shoulder like Mason had and led me through the hall as my nerves picked up each step I took. My breathing was shallow but I ignored it because well, what else would you expect from a person who is going to walk into a room full of royals she doesn't know and has to impress them because she's going to become the ruler of Russia quite soon and then all eyes will be on her. I looked straight ahead at the double doors that were ahead of me and kept my head up high as I took my last steps before I came head to head with the last obstacle that prevented them to see me. I had only a couple of seconds left to turn and run on my heels back to my room and curl into a ball sitting there waiting for the Party to be over. The thought trickled in my mind for a while, yes I did actually think of doing that but whom else wouldn't when you have to walk into a room full of unknowns?

I felt someone squeeze my hand I looked up to realize that Adrian was still by me. I smiled a sweet subtle smile at him which he did back. "Everything is going to fine," He whispered delicately so only I could hear it, and after he said that the words sank in like morphine, _everything is going to be fine, with Adrian by your side, _the words echoed in my mind. And just staring up into his green gems as eyes, I could sense that everything would be fine.

"Rose honey, did you get that? You'll be walking in, in 30 seconds from now," She said giving me thumbs up before she spoke through her earpiece to security on the other side. I stared at the door, still hoping that something would happen and maybe the door would jam and it couldn't open. I laughed mentally at the silly thought, but it soon brushed away as the doors opened right on cue and my heart skipped a beat as stared wide eyed and the huge constellation of royals that stood there staring at me, "Princess Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur and Prince Adrian Ivashkov," The speaker said though the microphone. The room stayed absolutely quiet making my heart hammer harder against my chest as I managed to pull on a smile and walk down the stairs, still feeling every single eye on me as I moved down the stairs. _Someone please break the damn silence, _I wished silently in my head. It felt like the stairs were going on for ages and ages and from the tight grip I had on Adrian arm probably stopping his circulation he got the hint that I was still beyond nervous. Not knowing why I pushed myself closer to Adrian and got a sense of relief and calmness spread onto me as I moulded myself into his perfectly hoping that I'd maybe vanish.

We took the last step finally, I stood at the bottom of the stairs near a bunch of Royals who smiled kindly at me, a female with platinum blonde hair I could only describe as looking like an angel was just about o say something before.

"And Princess Natasha Mazur and Mason Ashford," The speaker said just as the whole crowd started mumbling as they walked down the stairs. I stared up at Natasha as I saw the un-comfortableness written all over her face and I knew by the way Mason had his head turned slightly he was whispering something to her making her seem a little more relaxed than she was before. I knew what was going through he mind as she glanced down at me, it was like she was an open book… her eyes said it all. The mumbling didn't stop until she reached the bottom of the stairs beside me and she sighed with relief just before a flock of Royals fled towards us pushing past the platinum blonde and introducing themselves just before the question poured out like rain.

A while after

I never thought I could be this silent in a party; I'd always be one of the loud ones. But this party wow, it was question after question after question and just as I opened my mouth to answer there was another question. It was like the paparazzi who shouted random things out. It was more of a crowd of rich snobs around you in a circle who questioned me but someone else in the crowd who thought they were Princess Rose answered the question for me as if they were me and knew the answer. I kept my frustration inside of me and remembered that first impression counts. I scanned over the big crowd for Natasha and spotted her red dress from a mile. She had a smile on her face as she spoke to the few royals around her, she looked relaxed and didn't have her fists clenching and a false smile on her face like me. How the hell could she handle everything so smoothly? _And she's supposes to be the one with the temper_, I thought sarcastically.

"So how you do feel about being royal now Rose?" The woman looked like a girl I had just seen before she had the platinum blonde hair and the jade green eyes I had just seen a minute ago.

"It feels odd," I answered straight up. What's the point in lying? Chuckles broke out in the crowd making a smile tug at my lips Maybe this isn't as hard as it seems? Just being my myself .

"I'm sure it will sink in Rosemarie, it's not long till you marry young Adrian over here aren't I correct?" She said with a smile on her face. "Must be exciting to marry a handsome Prince like him isn't?" I looked down at the ground or anywhere to be honest, not knowing what to say. Is it really exciting to marry someone you've known for a couple of months? I didn't dare meet Adrian's gaze who probably had his eyes steady on me. I looked back up the woman but saw a lot of the other peoples gaze on me too. Yay! Talk about awkward huh? She lifted her eyebrows at me to prompt me on as the words in my mind jumbled into a reasonable sentence, hoping it could successfully dodge the question.

"I just hope we're not here for the winter," The woman stared at me for a brief second before she chuckled yet again, I joined in hoping the nervousness did show in my laughter. I sighed silently to myself.

Thankfully at dinner I was surrounded by the people I know. I sat next to Adrian who sat next to Mason who sat next to Natasha who sat next to the jade and platinum blonde younger I had seen before. She was just about to say something to me before a boy with jet black hair and ice like eyes sat beside her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He sat in between me and the jade eyed girl.

"I'm Vasilisa Dragomir, but you can call me Lisa!" She said chirpily as she stuck her head out from behind the boy next to me. I smiled brightly at her as she managed to finally introduce herself. There was an awkward silence as I saw her nudge the boy next to me who didn't speak up. She grimaced at him as I held in the laughter of his bored face. "And this is Christian Ozera, my boyfriend," She said, "Say hi Christian," She whispered.

He turned to face me and looked me up and down in a judging way before he said "Hi" and turned back around to look straight ahead.

"Looks like someone is on his monthlies this week," I said mostly to myself but I guess Christian heard it too and the other on the table because I could hear their 'quiet giggling' (note sarcasm).

"Excuse me," he said giving me a harsh look a 5 year old could have done better. I gave him a sweet but sarcastic smile before I looked him up and done like he had done to me but I put a little more attitude in it.

"Nothing at all," I said in a posh accent before I flicked my head to the side and burst out laughing like the others on the table.

**Ha, ha, ha! Looks like Rose is having a little trouble keeping her temper in shape huh? Please give me some ideas for the next chapter. Should it be still on the party or another day? Please give me some feedback because I love to hear it! Want to continue this story so I would love to hear some ideas please! Thanks a million guys I love you reviews. **

***REVIEW* **


	25. Closeness

**I hope you guys enjoyed my previous chapter and I loved your suggestions thank you they made it easier for me to write my chapter. I hope you all enjoy this and I hope you all review after you read it, I love to hear your thoughts. Thank you so, so much to ya'll who take a few minutes to post their thoughts. Thank you and enjoy the chapter! **

**Rose Pov **

It was fun how we all got along together on the little table of ours. It felt like I had known these people for ages. This was the most relaxed I had felt all throughout the party so far.

"Yeah I've known Rose my whole entire life; she was there for me like since I could remember! There isn't a day in my head that I could think of without her in it," Natasha said happily as she looked over at me and smiled, I smiled back at her and remembered to give her a huge hug after the party when I was in huggable clothing. I didn't like it when Natasha seemed to always seemed she was indebted to me because I did it for her my family did it for her because they loved her like a daughter too, we had, had the conversation all the time but she didn't seem to budge.

"There always _together_ trust me on that," Mason said the together part in annoyance which made me laugh as I realized what he had meant by it. Ah, the sweet taste of revenge. Obviously everyone on the table had realized the joke too and let a stream of laughter among us. I wish it could be this amazing and stress free every day of my life.

I turned my head and peered at the groups of people dancing to the slow song the orchestra was playing in the background. Obviously I hadn't had a prom and I didn't get to dance with the on guy that I had fancied the most who I had planned to spend the rest of my life with and plan our future and secretly think of our kids names in the future by combing both our names. I sighed, deeply missing the one thing that marks my teenage life. Adrian had probably had heard my sigh and looked over at me a little puzzled.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Did you go to prom?" I asked sounding a little daze, as I continued staring at the couples on the dance floor. I knew from the long pause we had that he was studying me, I could feel his eyes burning through me. I didn't mind it one bit.

"No, I didn't," He said after the silence, "You?"

"Nope, I missed it, I'm here remember," I said finally looking up at him and meeting his green crystal like eyes. I smiled at him which he returned as we spent the few seconds staring at each other.

"Do you want a prom?" He asked me finally. I stared at him a little confused and shocked from his question. I didn't know what it was about Adrian I didn't know what drew me to do things with him to have fun with him, even though it seemed like I didn't know him I knew him on the inside, I knew I should get to know him. My smile grew a little bigger.

I nodded my head. "Yes I would love that Adrian," I said softly to him. The words came out of my mouth without a hint of hesitation. My mind wandered for a few seconds if I had an actual prom with Adrian and how'd it be. A smile tugged on my lips. I could imagine myself wearing a long frilly dress, the one you Google imaged and had planned to get the exact same one, I could picture Adrian wearing his designer tux with a pair of Italian leather shoes looking as handsome as ever. I stared back at the couples as I watched them sway to the music and my heart melted as I thought of myself being up there with-

"Would you like to dance Rose?" The question snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked seriously at Adrian. I tilted my head to the side just as he got up and extended his hand to me. I felt my cheeks warm up as I heard the table grew quiet, behind me. The light laughter was now none existence as I could feel the eyes of my friends burning into my head. I didn't dare look back because I knew I'd be looking at smug faces staring at me, mouthing to me to get up on the dance floor with Adrian, so instead of facing the awkwardness now I'd face it later after we'd finished our dance.

I got up quickly and grabbed Adrian's hand as he led me towards the dance floor in silence. I looked up at him as his face framed a smirk, making me feel a little confused. We threaded through random royals who I hadn't met yet. Once Adrian had found his space he stood in front of me, a few awkward seconds passed by as he peered at anyone else except me.

I rolled my eyes, and laced my arms around his neck which he reacted to automatically and wrapped his hands around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder, I sighed and I smiled softly as I felt his head chin on my head. We swayed softy to the music that was playing. I felt myself zone into my own little world and I don't know If Adrian felt that but I did.

"How do you like your welcoming party?" Adrian said softly to me.

"It's nice the people are actually_ nice_," I said he chuckled sweetly making me flicker my eyes up to him. He had a pride smile on his face then looked down on me.

"Well… you know I did plan this," He said in a prideful voice, which made me giggle.

"O well, you did an amazing job Adrian, absolutely brilliant," I say and just after I said that his grip tightened around my waist. I didn't know what had happened but I had a sort of tingling feeling at the pit of my stomach, one I couldn't describe because I hadn't felt it before.

We were swaying gently to the music, with Adrian still holding me carefully but still as close to him as he could. I liked it this way I liked being like this with him, but I didn't trust myself enough to admit openly just in-case if we were together and I ended up… breaking his heart. I hated those 3 three words and I didn't want Adrian to suffer that because of me. I was… scared, so to say but Rose Mazur Hathaway couldn't of ever been scared not from all the training Natasha had given me over the years. Since Garry had died she was the one who'd kept me strong who kept me from toppling over but I'm not toppling now I think I'm falling, I think I'm falling for-

"Can I?" A voice said which I soon recognized to be Mason's. I flicked me head up a little too violently to him as he stood just beside Adrian asking for the next dance. I looked up at Adrian who looked down at me then at Mason. He gave me a dazzling smile just before he stepped back and let Mason take his place. I took my same position back I had with Adrian on Mason and just swayed to the music again.

"I see you're fitting in fine Rose," Mason started.

"The people are that bad," I laughed back. "But you must know most of them,"

"Yes, I think I've guarded a few before I got this position," He chatted. There was a silent not an awkward silence just a normal casual one until someone restarted the conversation. "So you and Adrian huh?" How did I know he was going to go there? I sighed, thinking deeply about the question. Well, we did kiss, but that doesn't mean anything. He could have done it for fun, or just done it to toy with my feelings. But Adrian wouldn't do that sort of thing right?

"I don't know I can't think straight," I admitted lostly to him.

"Rose, I think it's about time you try, pretend you aren't going to marry him soon and just pretend to be a normal couple not knowing where live will take you." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Since when were you so wise?" I asked him making us both laugh.

"But you have to give it a try Rose seriously," He said going back to the seriousness he had before. I looked down at my feet as I thought about it seriously. Well it would take a lot of thinking. Especially a lot of guts to talk to Adrian about it, even though I don't know how he feels about it, or about us for the matter of fact.

"What about a, you know… divorce?" I asked quietly. I peered at mason. His facial expression hadn't changed it showed the same seriousness but I didn't know what was going through his head.

"Rose, if you have bothered to read the contract which I did, it states and quote, the couple have to legally married for 10 years until divorce can be discussed or filed against each other." I bit the bottom of my lip, _10 years; _damn in hell that's a lot of years.

"Rose why can you just give it a try?" Mason urged me, looking down on me a little puzzled.

"Because I'm scared," I blurted, "What happens if we aren't meant to be, or things go off track which makes It worse in the future of our marriage," I rambled on nervously.

"Rose," Mason sighed, "Nothing is meant to be, it's what you make it to be. You have to try please for me or for Natasha; you have to try, because I can see he likes you I can see he wants to try."

"How?" I asked quietly.

"Because he has been staring at us dancing for the past 5 minutes and when I saw you two dancing and the way he held you it was like what I do to Natasha,"

Come on Rose you can do this, since when were you shy man. You have to marry him anyways so you might as well start a relationship and see what it takes you, make it what you want it to be, nothing is meant to be, it what you make it to be. The last few words implanted into my brain, boosting my confidence up. It's not like I have to do it right now in the middle of the party anyways.

"Thanks Mason," I said finally pulling him into a hug.

"Anytime Rosie," he said humorously, I held in the growl that was locked in the back of my throat. _Let it slide Rose, let it slide. _After our hug we kind of ended the dance as we both walked back to our table and sat in our previous seats. And just as I sat down Lisa shot me with a question.

"Oh so Rose you really actually didn't know you were a Princess, that you were royal for the past 16 years?" Lisa asked as he face had a surprised expression written all over it. She stared at me with the famous shocked expression, her eyes wide and huge and her mouth in the shape of an O.

"Not until Knight in shining armour over there and there," I said looking at Mason the Eddie. "Brought my birth parents to my house in Turkey,"

"Wow, that's really amazing," Lisa said dazed.

"Well, I did tell her but she was too shocked to believe me," Natasha chirped in from the other side of the circle table. I shook my head and smiled. I looked beside me and saw sour puss Christian sitting there grumpily what got his knickers in a twist?

"What's up with you sour puss?" I asked nudging him in his elbow. He looked over at me and gave me a can't-be-bothered look mixed with a trying too hard dirty look.

"I'm not a sour puss and don't call me that," He complained to me then looked straight ahead again. What was so good in looking straight? I figured I might as well find out. I put my head close up to his so our ears were touching and looked straight ahead like he was.

"What are you looking at?" I asked like I was genuinely interested.

"Anything but you," He whispered venomously. My face fell as I pulled away shocked and looked at him. He looked and me and gave me a smirk. Everyone oohed like they would in a high school fight.

"What? How long did you think I was going to let you cuss me for?" He said still holding his prideful smirk. It was only one cuss and it was a sucky baby one anyways.

"It was a crappy baby cuss anyways," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Tell me that after your done crying about my 'crappy baby cuss' then," He said sarcastically. I growled, making sure as hell he heard. When this party was over I will go home and print out a war certificate and declare war on Christian Ozera.

**I hope you all enjoyed reading that I tried to add some humour and Adrian and Rose action as you guys can guess there will be a BIG chapter coming up next, when Rose declares her feeling will they be good or bad? Please review I love to hear your thoughts and please if you guys have any suggestion on my next chapter please state so in the review I can never be short of suggestions. **

***REVIEW***


	26. In the moment

**Wow thanks for the reviews guys! I actually reached 101 reviews that's totally amazing I never knew I'd reach that many! It's so cool too that people from Lithuania and even Greece are reading my story which is so cool! I had the highest amount of views so far in my previous chapter! Thank you all so much for viewing and please do review even if it's a small sentence it keeps me going and I love to see that you are all enjoying it! I'll add more Rose and Adrian and build it up so there's more of an effect instead of dumping it if you get me? Thank you all so much sorry for the long Authors note. On with the chapter! **

Rose Pov

We all had dinner which was that weird small portioned royal food that they usually serve, I still think its astronaut food and they didn't add the water to it which made it bigger.

"Rose keep your fork on your plate, I have a small portion as it is," Christian complained yet again as I tried taking food off his plate to fill my empty belly. Everyone on our table were laughing at our hysterical arguments, well at-least we agreed on the small portion part, somehow. I looked down at my empty plate. It was completely empty; it didn't even look like food was served on there.

Everyone finished their meal quite fast and they thankfully bought in the dessert soon after that. I only thought that art could be drawn on paper or a canvas. But I was wrong, my dessert looked like a sculpture made out of food. It looked brilliant, wait that wasn't even a close enough word to describe it; well at least I won't have to change this when I rule, the word _rule _made my stomach turn and my heart stop in a nervous way, I ignored it and dug into my dessert savouring each bite so I didn't starve tonight. The table became a little quiet, so I decide to restart a conversation.

"So where bouts do you guys live?" I asked casually to Lisa and Christian

"We live in court which is around an hour's flight from here," Lisa said as she put a spoonful of dessert into her mouth. I gave her a confused looked.

"What's court?" I asked sitting a bit forward so I could get a better look at her as she spoke. Court sounded kind of cool, _**court**__, _it sounded cool when I said it in my head.

"Oh, yeah sorry, basically court is a place where a big group of mostly royals or very rich people live together; it's a tad safer that way because there are more guards to vary around the place," She said licking some chocolate of the end of her spoon. Huh, so I wasn't the only hungry one here.

"So it's just basically big houses and stuff?" I said in realization, kind of getting the jist of what 'court' was.

"Well, no there are other things like salon type things, small clothing boutiques, church, swimming pools etcetera, you know kind of like a village thing," Christian butted in giving me yet another bored look. Christian had a very memorable face, since you'd never see features like he had on people. He had piercing ice like blue eyes and jet black hair that was just above his eyes making him look… mysterious in the best way possible. He had high cheek bones and what looked like a muscular build from what I could see. The way he presented himself made him looked like he was kept to himself, sort of person… wonder why. I looked up at Christian and gave him a small smile, then Lisa spoke again.

"You should come to court you know, all of you should. Adrian's been a few times before anyways," Lisa chirped happily. She looked like model her features were perfect and she was slim like a model. Her blonde platinum hair glowed lighting up her face and making her seem sort of like an angel.

"Yeah, that would be fun," I said just before my _dear father _Abe stood up.

He tapped his knife against his wine glass to get the rest of the people's attention who hadn't turned. Once he got their attention he smiled brightly, "I'd like to begin by thanking everyone who had travelled from different place in the world to gather with us today." _All around the world, _wow, did people actually want to me? "We are here today to celebrate and introduce you all to my dear daughters Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur and my dear adopted daughter who had brought us closer as a family and been by my daughter's side when I wasn't Natasha Mazur." I looked over at Natasha and she had a huge smile on her face and I could see the tears in her eyes. She spotted me looking and looked over at me and smiled happily. Well my father is proving himself to be a little kinder, so to say. The ballroom was filled with applause making me blush as people turned to face us. I felt someone squeeze my hand and I looked up to see Adrian looking at me, his eyes said something else more intense than his face did, but all in all he looked happy. He had a dazzling smile on his face making my heart thud quicker for some reason. Suddenly I felt alone just alone with Adrian, as I stared in his emerald gem like eyes. They were beautiful eyes not like Lisa's Jade eyes; Adrian's eyes glimmered and shone brightly like emerald gem.

"Cheers," The royals in the ballroom said awakening me from my daze, and as I suspected my hands were laced with Adrian's hand. I stared down at our hands and they looked good laced up together they fit well together and it felt nice. _Maybe you should give it a go Rose, _my conscience persuaded me. I chose to leave our hands like that and see if Adrian decided to let them go. A part of me hoped he didn't.

As the sounds of it the speech was over and by the looks of people standing up and women putting shawls around their bare shoulders and saying their farewells seemed like the get together was over. Everyone at our table stayed put and looked around a little curiously at the people. Then a woman, Lisa's mother along with her husband walks over. They both give me a warm smile along with the rest of the people at the table.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you two I've heard a-lot," he said addressing both me and Natasha; "I'm Eric, Lisa's dad." He said as he extended his hand and shook it then he did the same to Natasha.

"Right so we are staying here tonight and we'll tomorrow, are you two going to be okay?" Lisa's mom said to both Christian and Lisa. Where were Christian's parents?

"Yes mom I'm 17 years old I can handle myself," Lisa said while rolling her eyes, her mom laughed at her.

"Okay Lisa. Both of your stuff is at you're guest suit in the east side of the Palace I'm sure your cousin will help you out," She said and side glanced at Adrian who smiled back, oh well I learnt something new today, Adrian and Lisa are related. "We'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, don't stay up that late." Her motherly tone slipped out making a smile hint my lips. The line reminded me of my mom back in Turkey. I sighed. It was silent until the parents left the table.

"Babe when's your shift?" Natasha asked Mason.

"Don't worry it's not till quite later," He said reassuringly wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she leaned her head on his shoulder. My heart felt a little empty when they did that.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Adrian finally spoke. His voice made me forget about my empty heart syndrome I tried to hide the smile he caused me to have but Mason caught me and raised his eyebrow.

"You guys can come over to ours and we can watch a movie or something…" I trailed wondering if elite royals actually did that. I got my answer when Lisa's smile beamed and she squealed a, "Yes that would be fun!" I smiled and looked over at Christian who mumbled a whatever. Well, this is going to be fun and at least I wouldn't have to face the awkwardness of Adrian all on my own for the whole night. "Alright then, that's sorted we'll walk by our room first so you guys know how to get their then guest suits so you guys can change or whatever and we'll meet at our room." I tipped my head to the side and looked up at Adrian, "Is that okay?" I asked him

"Fine by me babe," He said I rolled my eyes just as he brushed back my bangs which were in my face, held in smile but I knew he saw it by the look on his face. I lowered my eyes to his lips. God that was the best kiss ever and I just want to-

"Come on love birds," Christian said snapping his fingers near my head. I snapped my head to the side and wacked his hand away.

"Shut up," I grumbled and got up along with Adrian following me. We walked out of the almost empty ballroom and into the main corridor.

"Wow, this palace is stunning," Lisa whispered as she trailed her hands along the golden patterns painted onto the wall. Adrian wrapped his arm around my waist like he would usually do. But this time he didn't pull me in I pushed myself closer to him. I felt him look down on me and I looked up and gave him a soft smile. He lowered his head ever so slowly I would actually realize he was. I pushed my head up further just as his lips landed on mine. Mini fireworks went off around us, this felt so right. His lips felt like velvet on mine as he kissed me passionately. I smiled against his lips finally happy that I did this. Even though my heart was hammering like crazy and my neck was a little strained in the odd position the kiss felt breath taking. His lips felt perfect against mine. I heard a soft whistle then Christian over dramatically shouted.

"Ewe, Jesus Christ my eyes, I'm blind for life!" I laughed at Christian's voice breaking the kiss and so did Adrian. I looked over at Christian who had his palms over his eyes as he wandered around the area like a blind man complaining he was 'scarred for life' I laughed harder as he walked into the wall. Everyone was in hysteria and I could tell Lisa wanted to burst out laughing but instead she went to Christian's aid.

"O my god, Chri-Christian you're so stupid!" I said in-between my laughter. Eddie had his head buried in his hands as he laughed his head off along with Jill.

"Shut up, you're lucky I'm not bleeding Rose or I would press charges," he said in his sour puss voice as he walked over rubbing his head. I laughed a little more as Adrian regained his position with his arm around me. I looked over at Christian and instead saw Natasha looking at me then she signalled at Adrian's arm and most probably our kiss by the longer stare. I don't regret the kiss not one bit. It was perfect; it should have been my first kiss. I smiled for no reason and moved closer to Adrian. I hope that he liked it as much as I did though.

"Right so, you're room is that way and then you take the last left, but don't worry we'll show you," I said as I remembered to show them guys directions. We walked down the maze like corridor with Adrian mostly leading the way. I roughly remembered the way. I'd be able to do it on my own, but that kiss still had my mind clouded. I didn't want to take the risk to have a relationship in-case it went wrong but Mason words ringed in my head, _"nothing is meant to be, it's what you make it to be," _so maybe I should take a dive?

"You get that cousin?" Adrian's voice interrupted my thoughts, and then I peered around to see that we were at Adrian's room. That was quick.

"Yes, I think so, but I have your number so I'll call you if I get lost." She smiled. "I'll see you guys in a bit then!" She chirped and them two both walked off into the correct direction.

"We'll be by in a bit Rose," Natasha said and pulled in for a quick hug, mason punched my arm softly and nodded his head at Adrian just before they headed off.

"See you soon Rose," Jill shouted from over her head as they walked off. The corridor was empty and silent. I looked up at Adrian who gave me a sexy grin, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Open the door Adrian," I said between my giggles. He opened the door reluctantly then in a split second he had me up against the wall and was kissing me hungrily. I kissed him back and pulled on his tie pulling him closer, not having a second thought; he put one hand around my waist and one holding him up against the wall. I didn't know what came over me but I felt the need to kiss him the need to get out all the rejection I gave him and the walls I kept up to not fall for him. But we needed this, I wanted this. He moved his hand from my waist and slithered his hand up and down my thigh, I hmmed against his lips liking his touch against me. I felt his smile brightly against my lips. He moved both his hands on to my butt and picked me up I didn't know where we going until landed gently onto the couch with Adrian hovering over me, He broke the kiss and trailed kisses on my neck, I closed my eyes in pleasure, but my eyes snapped open when I heard a knock on the door. "Oh shit," I said just after Adrian groaned and got off me. He stood beside the couch and looked down at me with an amusing smirk on his face. I looked down at my dress and saw that it was rode up so high you could almost see my panties. "Jesus," I mumbled and pulled my dress down and got up. I started to quickly walk to the bedroom just as Adrian caught my arm. His touch made my stomach turn and my heart raced. He pulled me back into him, after a few seconds I looked up into his emerald eyes which gleamed brightly.

"Thank you," his words had a lot of meaning to them making me smile.

"For what?" I asked a little confused.

"For making us happen," His words made my heart leap in happiness that he felt the same. I grinned and kissed him quickly.

"We need to get changed fast," I said pulling his hand and running at the same time.

"Baby, I don't know how fast I'll be able to change while looking at you," It's good I wasn't looking at him or he'd see the deep redness my face had become. The knocking started again. The moment I walked through the door frame I stripped of my dress quickly, and ignored the whistle. "I wouldn't mind smacking that," He said like I wasn't in the room.

"Well I mind," I said trying my best to sound stern. I Ran to the walk in closet and brought out a red and white checked shorts and a white V-neck vest top. I pulled it on and threw Adrian a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt I randomly grabbed. He stripped off too his boxers and I couldn't help but gulp when I saw his masculine body. "Damn boy," as soon as the words came out I covered my mouth. Adrian's sweet chuckles filled the room.

"Something you like?" He smirked knowingly as he pulled his top over his head.

"Nope," I said popping the p and walking out of the room towards the door. I could hear Adrian's footsteps behind me as I reached the door. I opened the room door and a dirty look automatically appeared on my face.

"How nice to see you Rose," he said amusingly while checking me out head to toe. He gave me a full smile. "So you took my advice on dressing I see,"

"Well it's not nice to see _you," _my voice full of attitude.

"To think we were getting along," he mumbled,

"Dimitri hey, I didn't see you at the dinner." Adrian said appearing behind me, totally not caring about Dimitri checking me out. I sighed loudly hoping they'd hear. But nope they didn't.

"Yeah I had an exam you see, close to graduation now, busy, busy." He chatted on like they hadn't seen each other for ages. How annoying.

"Well you weren't too busy to check me out in my PJs!" I say as I move my hands up to my vest top then to my shorts empathising my point.

"Anyways, cousin invited me over," Dimitri said, Adrian moved to the side to let him through but I stayed my ground and didn't let him pass. We stayed like this for a few minutes until I groaned and moved aside.

"Rose, hold up," I heard a voice shout down the corridor I looked down there to see the rest of my friends walking down. I left the door open and saw Dimitri at the bar getting out the bottles alcohol.

"Don't you have 'school' tomorrow," I said crossing my arms over my chest. He had his back to me as he browsed from Adrian many bottles of alcohol. I heard my friends walk in and Dimitri turned around.

"Hey cousin, hey guys," he said then turned his back to us again.

"What's _he _doing here," Natasha spoke coming beside me.

"Lisa invited him," I said back.

"Who like's vodka?" Dimitri announced waving a big bottle of Russian vodka in the air. I knew one person who couldn't resist vodka, Natasha's hand shot up. She pulled my hand up with her free hand as I groaned. I just hope I have some aspirin for the morning.

**Hope you all enjoyed this got some Adrian and Rose action in her! Any ideas or flaws in my writing please tell me! I love to hear your thoughts please leave me a review!**

***REVIEW* **


	27. Not what she expected

**Thank you all ever so, so much for your reviews I loved to read everyone! Yes I know it's been long but I'm back I've got a nice chapter for you guys hope you enjoy it please ****review**** I love to read what you have to say! **

**Rose Pov **

I knew I was awake but I chose to keep my eyes closed instead, I could feel the pounding against my skull which made me groan. See this is why I mostly left Natasha to the drinking, because I hated the after affects. I didn't have the slightest clue on what had gone on the night before and the more I thought about it the more my head pounded on disapproval. I just wanted to bury myself in these covers for the rest of the day because I feel literally like shit! I just wanted to sleep and no one better ruin that for me.

"Rose, "Someone whispered, "Rose," The voice grew louder until they were shouting my name. I grumbled and turned around in my bed to face the other way away from the voice. Suddenly the blanket was whipped away from my body but it didn't really make a difference because the sun was beaming down onto my body. I knew I was definitely wearing clothes too because I could feel the fabric on me. My natural reaction was to push my legs up to my chest making me into a small ball. "Just do it, I know it'll wake her up," I was about to open my eyes on suspicion but a cold sensation swept over me and I couldn't of been more pissed off at this dick who threw fucking cold water all fucking over me. My eyes flew open and I bolted up.

"WHICH PRICK THREW FREEZING COLD WATER ON ME?" I barked, I eyed Adrian, Dimitri, Mason, Eddie and Christian carefully seeing which one faltered under my gaze. My hair was soaked from the tip of the roots to the ends of my hair, pissing me off even more. "My hair is soaked," I hissed.

"Well on the bright,-"Christian started but stopped when Mason nudged him in the ribs, "Ow," He complained.

"Shut up," Mason mumbled. O I bet he saw the anger bubbling inside of me, who wouldn't see it especially him.

"It was you weren't it," I growled at Christian who back up a little. "You better hope your plane is on time I swear to god you better pray because once I'm dressed you will be fucked up," I snarled

"It, it wasn't me I swear to god, it wasn't me Rose!" He babbled on, I rolled my eyes at him totally blanking him. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 8 o'clock in the morning and I was awake with a hangover and a bad headache. Christian was still babbling about something and Dimitri had an amused smirk on his face like he usually had.

"Why am I up this early?" I said over Christian's babble who shut his mouth as he realized I wasn't paying attention.

"We're going to court you have an interview to take with the press, it's quite important because it's your first." Adrian said.

"Going to court you say?" I smirked looking at Christian; pay back will be accomplished soon. He gulped and looked anywhere but my eyes. Everyone in the room chuckled.

"Your clothes are the bathroom, we'll see you in the breakfast room soon," Eddie gave a long side glance to Adrian who glanced back at Eddie it looked like they were talking through their eyes odd for boys but I didn't get time to ask anything because they turned to leave with the rest of the guys, except for Adrian.

Things were a little confusing now but I think from yesterday's little moment on the couch I think it's kind of sorted that we like each other. I was a little, okay a lot relived because I was scared he didn't want to be with me. Yes huge shocker coming from me, but it would be a little embarrassing, if he declined me…

"Sorry about that," He said looking at me with gentle eyes, but he lacked that little sparkle.

"Who threw the water on me?" I asked getting straight to the point because if he was trying to sweet talk me he isn't going to get far.

"Dimitri," He responded quite quickly

"Little bitch, is coming court with us," I asked

"Yes he you can get your revenge then." He looked like he was holding something back I could see it in his eyes. He didn't have that glow in them. What was wrong?

"What aren't you telling me Adrian?" I said sitting up in my soaking wet bed, my clothes were clinging onto me and it was starting to bug me.

He raked his hand through his hair, and looked back at me then he turned around and groaned, like he was having a mental argument with himself. I peered at him curiously; he's not usually like this. He quickly turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. "Rose, we've, we've seen Victor he's in Russia," I froze in my position and I big shiver passed through me. I stared straight. Victor is here, in Russia. I sob escaped my lips I covered my hand over my mouth as I broke down crying. I thought I had cried myself out a long time ago over this situation I thought I had cried myself out when Dave died. Memories of Victor flashed through my head even though I tried my hardest to push them at the back of my mind and out of my way.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I'll do everything in my power to protect you baby," Adrian cooed. I was in his arms by now as he rocked me gently and smoothed my hair. How could he be here, he could be in arms reach he could be in my closet or hiding in my bathroom. What if someone doesn't know how he looks and lets him into the palace he could get me… he could get Natasha. He could take here and she might not be able to escape like me. She could be gone for ever. That thought made me cry even harder. My heart was hammering so hard Adrian could probably feel it too. "Rose baby look at me," He said softly and I lifted my head which was in his chest.

"Please don't let him take me, or Natasha," I said breathlessly. He wiped my tears with his thumb and kissed my head.

"You or Natasha will not go anywhere," He said and hugged me tightly. If I felt this safe now I don't think Victor could get to me and pry me away from Adrian or my family. I sniffled and tried to calm myself down and stop myself from crying, Adrian would keep me sake and so would Mason and Eddie I wouldn't be alone. I felt more reassured by Adrian's words and for some reason I felt safer a little more assured that nothing would happen to me because Adrian had said so. I don't know if he charmed me or did a magic trick on me but it sure as hell worked. I held my tears in and tried to breathe in and out evenly. I couldn't let Victor take over my mind like he did before and stop living.

"Erm, Rose, sorry but your actually soaking up my trousers," Adrian said quietly.

"Shit I'm really sorry," I said sounding a little hoarse, I was still soaking wet from the cold water incidence, that Dimitri will get pay back for. He smiled.

"It's alright," He got up from the bed and stripped his trousers off in front of me leaving him in just his boxers. I turned around before I got too mesmerized.

"I'm erm, just going to get ready," I stuttered as I headed off to the bathroom with the door. I locked the door and the first thing I did was strip my clothes off and get into a hot shower. I didn't know whether I was crying or not because the shower water would wash away my tears. I closed my eyes and leaned against the tiles that were warmed by the water. I quickly opened my eyes because when I closed them all I got was the reminded of Victor that he was here and what he was capable of. Who wouldn't feel stressed out right now. The guy who raped you when you were younger is back and out of jail. Now the question in my mind is did he know I was royal? Did he have inside sources? Maybe it was just a coincidence, but all that doesn't exactly matter now because I'm sure I'll be safe in Court. There are loads of royals and rich people living there so there's bound to be top security nothing can come in not even a rat. I sighed loudly and let the shower supress me.

Once I came out the shower, I had to look at the outfit that had been chosen for me, before I could do anything. I just hoped Adrian and Dimitri had nothing to do with the choosing of my outfit. I un-zipped the bag and found an elegant white dress probably above my knees, the arms were probably up to my elbows were covered in lace and the rest of the dress was white with flower patterns in white, it was matched with a black thin belt around the waist. There was a note attached to it from my stylist saying that accessories were in the cupboard. As I dried my hair with the blow drier, I started to think about the press meeting. I wasn't the one to get nervous over these things. But it was going to be live and broadcasted all over the world! As I thought about it more and more I got a little tenser each time. I don't even know what you do in a press interview I've seen it on T.V but we're talking about professional people over here not like me. "Forget about it Rose, it's just going to be a couple of camera's and a few questions I bet no one will even ask anything!" I smiled into the mirror at the thought and pictured it in my mind, easy peasy!

My hair was left straight and the dress was matched with camel coloured jimmy Choos that had gems on the front where the lacy design was. She also gave me some silver bangles encrusted with diamonds. Obviously knowing me I wasn't the one who knew how to do smoky makeup and that sort of stuff so I stuck to the basics and did cat eyes and some foundation. Trust my stylists to have a day off today. I sprayed a bit of perfume on myself and my clothes just before I walked out the bathroom door. I jumped as I heard a guy whistling and looked to the sofa totally forgetting Adrian was there watching T.V still in his boxers.

"O my Jesus, you gave me a heart attack," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"It's not my problem you're looking beautiful," He said gazing at me with a grin on, a smile automatically appeared on my lips and I shook my head.

"Are you planning on putting trousers on?" I asked him

"If you'll get them from the wardrobe for me?" He asked me while flicking the T.V onto the sports station. I sighed.

"You're so lazy," I mumbled

"Thanks baby," he called after me as I trailed to the walk in wardrobe. Well I might as well get a clutch while I'm here.

"What jeans do you want?" I called out.

"My black Armani ones." He said

"Well you have a billion of them," I mumbled to myself, he's so spoilt sometimes. I grabbed any black Armani ones and opted for a silver clutch. I stashed my phone and some essentials in my bag. I'm so used to doing all this stuff on my own but since I became royal it's like I can never do things on my own there's a person for everything I need to do, do it for me. Natasha doesn't mind one bit she's lazy anyways. I came out of the huge walk in wardrobe and closed it. I walked over to the couch and threw the jeans to Adrian who pulled them on.

"Alright let's go," He said switching the T.V off and grabbing me by my waist and leading the way to the door, I could feel the heat from his arm burning into me and it felt good, a tingling sensation went down my back even though it was only his arm wrapped around me. "You look really beautiful today," He said eyeing me as we walked down the corridor. I felt goose bumps on my arm when he told me that.

"Shut up," I said blushing.

"You girl's always say that," He mumbled, he pulled me closer which I didn't mind. There was a silence not an awkward silence just a silence. "How are you feeling?" He asked me he a little caution to his voice. I knew what he meant by the question but I'm just going to think he was asking me generally.

"I'm okay," I said a little too quickly and I added in the nervous laugh I would usually add in when I'm lying or not okay, but hopefully he doesn't know my laughs.

"It's okay to not be okay, I'm here for you," he said sweetly which made my heart flutter; I looked up at him and laughed.

"Thanks," I said actually meaning it.

"We better hurry up if we want to make it on time." He said staring down at his Rolex. Then he looked down at my shoes and back up at me.

"I can walk faster," I lied, he lifted his eye brows up doubting me. We got to the stairs and I gulped looking down at them. I fastened my hand on the rail for dear life and moved my hand onto Adrian's arm and clung onto that. Hopefully he doesn't notice. I walked down the stairs slowly but Adrian purposely dragged me down a little because he was one stair down. I made it down in one piece and we walked to the breakfast room which was a room dedicated for breakfast. We walked through the door and everyone turned to look and greeted us with hellos and smiles, but I got the feeling that everyone was just a little cautious with me and looked a little longer at me to check if I was fine especially my parents. My dad was on the phone talking in another language and he looked dead serious. We sat down at 2 seats next to each other we ate our breakfast and talked about the interview.

"There are going to be so many cameras pointing at you Rose, people are going to be shouting questions at you for a whole hour!" Christian said, "There isn't even a dress rehearsal so if you say something wrong the whole world will hear it and it'll be on YouTube next thing you know it'll be on the newspaper headlines." I pursed my lips tightly and stared at Christian as he talked.

"Christian shut up and stop scaring her," Lisa said whacking him on his arm. "Don't worry Rose you'll be with Natasha during the interview and Mason and Eddie will be there too and most probably Adrian you won't slip up," She reassured me. I pulled a fake smile pretending I was reassured but I was scared as hell inside now thanks to Christian. Why do I even have to go to this stupid thing anyways? Adrian lightly squeezed my hand and I smiled softly but looked down again zoning out a little.

"Everything's ready we need to leave The Palace now," I looked up at the door and Mason was stood there in his proper guard uniform. He had a jet black suit on a white shirt and a plain black tie he had his ray bans on and his ear piece in his ear and His blonde hair was spiked up a little, Eddie stood beside him wearing the exact same clothing with the Ray Bans, they both looked like they wouldn't take any bullshit from anyone.

We all got up in unison and I quickly picked up my brownie and a napkin so I could finish it off later. We walked out of the breakfast room I ate my brownie on the way. Soon other guards were by our sides as we walked to the garage entrance. s

"Rose, Natasha and Adrian, you're with us," Eddie announced as we reached the inside of the garage. I looked around the garage quickly and saw my mom getting into the car with my dad with Stan and another guard. My mom caught my eye and she gave me a small smile and lipped I love you. I got a little paranoid as I got into the car. What if Victor would be at the interview he could be one of the paparazzi. Or who knows what he could be. I just didn't want him to take Natasha he said he would he said he'd come for her and me-

I was interrupted by someone nudging me, I looked to my right and saw Natasha giving me a 'what's up look,' I realized we were already on the road. "I'm fine," I said softly. She squeezed my hand.

"Don't give me that bullshit child. We are going to do everything we can to protect you, I won't let him near you okay I promise." She said with determination. She had that fierce protective look she'd have over me. I leaned my head onto her shoulder.

"He could come for you too though, "I said as a lump developed in my throat and I pushed my tears back. I couldn't think of it happening. I knew what she would say and I wouldn't let her do it, no matter what I mean for her she can't take my place. "Don't you even-," She cut me off.

"If it needs to be done then it'll be done," And I knew what she meant by those words by the fierceness she spoke when she said them, she'd trade places with me anytime and go through the torture instead of me.

**I hope you all enjoyed that I try to make my stories as realistic as possible and not too unrealistic. If you have any tips or any flaws in my writing don't be afraid to write it down in your reviews because if it'll make you enjoy my writing more then I'm all ears. If you have any suggestion I'll be glad to hear them. Thank you for reading!**

***REVIEW***


	28. Turbulence

**Yay! Thank you too all my reviewers I only got three last time and I thank you three for reviews! You know who you are guys and a special thank you to **MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA, angelwithblueyes & Hana99 my three reviewers! **I decided to have a look at the traffic graph for my story and it's so, so cool because so many countries read my story it's unreal! A special thank you to the USA for viewing my stories the most a whopping 494 times! It's so cool because people from Trinidad and Tobago viewed my story and even from Namibia! Thank you everyone one of you guys please R&R!**

**Rose Pov **

The plane ride to court was very much exciting; it was tenser than anything. My father was always in his Private Office in the plane doing what seemed like his usual business stuff. I was preparing some answers to questions in my head of some of the questions the thought the press might ask me. It sort of took my mind off the Victor thing but it was always there at the back of my head bringing back un-necessary thoughts, that made me just want to stay in my room through our whole visit to court. Victor could do anything he wanted, it was like the whole population was under his command, and you didn't know who was working for him or who _he _was.

"Everything's going to be fine Rose, I bet he won't even be able to get into court," Adrian's words made me laugh, not to be rude or anything but everything he said was just delusional, I wish it was that easy. "What's so funny?" He asked me giving me an odd look.

"I wish everything could be like how you just said," I answered truthfully.

"But it will be your dad's been planning for extra security especially for you when we touch down." My dad being bothered about my safety brought a smile to my face. Adrian nudged me softly making me look up at him. "Hey, you don't need to worry about a thing okay, I'll do everything I can to protect the future okay," giving me a wink that made me giggle slightly, huh? _Rosemarie Ivashkov, Rose Ivashkov- "_Sounds sexy right_?" _what the fuck, how did he know?

"Sounds ugly actually," I said matter-of-factly crossing my arms over my chest giving him attitude.

"That's what they all say," He said lightly, not really being affected by my attitude.

"Who all?" I asked too quickly and obviously there was a pang of jealousy in my voice. He chuckled and put his arm around me mumbling something in a foreign language, which made me think that I didn't know anything at all about Adrian.

"You know Adrian, I actually don't know anything about you what so ever," He stopped laughing but his trade mark smirk was still on his face. Everything I knew about him wasn't exactly true, because I read it all in the tabloid and judged him way too much. All I knew was that he was such a sweet boy but no-one really took that into consideration.

"What would you like to know ," I groaned when he said that and he laughed.

"Some background information would be nice so I don't look like a dimwit when people ask me about you," Which was quite true because who knows what questions I may be asked.

"Well, I originate from Romania but I'm Russian, I speak Russian, Romanian, Turkish and English as you can hear. I'm a fan of full contact sport," He said that bit sexily and winked at me making me smile and blush even though I bit down on my cheeks.

"What's your favourite hobby then?" I asked

"What is this 21 questions?" He chuckled, I loved his laugh it was intoxicating, like caramel dripping off from a spoon intoxicating. "I love art, I love painting and drawing the lot of it, just to get me out of reality, that sometimes I get lost and wonder if this is reality," I smiled knowingly, I could relate to the things he says sometimes. After the past events that happened in my life I learnt that the people you cherish the most can go within a second, but music, music is always there it never goes it never leaves me at the peak moments of my life.

"What do you look for in a girl?" The words slipped out of my mouth that I wanted to physically kick my-self, why do I care about what he looks for in a girl!? I'm so dumb sometimes it hurts. Adrian raised his brow at me and smirked cheekily, god this back fired.

"Why so interested?" he asked amusingly, which reminded me of Dimitri.

"Just answer the question," I snapped which is also found amusing again. I groaned mentally.

"Well, someone who is down to earth, straight forward, someone who's not easy you know what I mean" I nodded, "Someone who doesn't want me just because I'm royal who likes me for who I am. It's so hard to find you know a normal girl who's un-royal, but you're close enough." He smiled warmly at me which made my whole body heat up from his attention. For someone reason I found myself licking my lips as I stared at his, he's a good kisser the best if kissed so far, it's like the whole world around us fades and it's just me and him and no one else in the room and-

The Jet rocked violently snapping me out of my daze, my head automatically spun to the window beside me and the weather was horrid. It was like buckets of water were just being dropped, I could hear the thunder in the distance even through the thick metal of the jet. My heart skipped a beat when the jet shook another time making my hand fly to Adrian's arm and hold onto it.

"We are experiencing extremely bad weather forecasts leading to turbulence, we may be expecting to land in the nearest run way to come across. Please stay seated at all times and keeps your seatbelts tightly fastened." The pilot said through the MIC. I used both my hands to tighten the seat belt as much as I could and try to relax. The worst thoughts were piling into my head, that I couldn't think straight anymore. I heard a seat belt click beside me and my head snapped into the direction of Adrian. I looked down at his belt and It was un-buckled.

"Adrian where are you going?" I said frantically.

"Don't worry Rose I'm just coming back okay, stay buckled," he said getting up.

"But Adrian," My voice was fully panicked and my breathing had heightened a lot. What is something happened? _Shut up Rose Adrian can handle himself, _my mind scolded me.

"Rose baby, I'll be back in 1 minute I promise," He said gently and kissed my head softly just as he began to walk to the back of the plane trying to keep his balance. As he walked I could hear a number of people asking Adrian to stay seated, or where he was going, I saw Mason and Eddie nod their heads when Adrian told them something and stood up with him. As soon as I heard a door close the plane became quiet again. I looked around the plane and saw my mother just a few seats behind looking out at the horrid weather, her face didn't look happy and jolly like it did a few days ago, it was now a little pale and stressed. She noticed me looking at her and gave me the best smile she could but I could see the worry in her eyes, which made me worry and stress too. Right now I just wanted to hug my mum and be out of this plane and away from everything. I tip my head back but clutched my hands tightly around the arm rest when turbulence took place. We stayed in the plane for a while longer as more turbulence took place making my stomach flip. Adrian hadn't come back yet as I began to worry. I looked at the T.V in front of me that showed the plane and where we were heading. The plane looked like it was sort of descending a-bit so maybe they'd found the air strip and were beginning to land.

"We will be shortly touching down on an air strip in Omsk, until the weather has brightened up, sorry for this short delay but we will be back on track to Novosibirsk in a few hours." The hostess said in a happy mood that sort of made me feel a little reassured.

I didn't see Adrian until the plane had touched down. He came with the rest of the guys as we were about to get off. Mason and Eddie with the rest of the guards went out first making sure the area was secure. We got told we could get off the plane so we made our way to the exit, we all got handed big umbrellas but Adrian being the gentlemen offered to hold mind for me. I didn't have much make-up on and I wasn't worried much about my hair at the moment. The moment I took a step out the plane the cold breeze hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Can't we just wait here?" I asked shivering from the cold, it was supposed to be summer now in Russia but there were always these once in a blue moon showers, and when I say shower I mean Russian standard shower.

"Here Rose take my blazer," Eddie took off his blazer and put it around my shoulders. Thank god for Eddie.

"Thank you so much," I said meaningful and I instantly felt the heat radiate onto my skin. I held onto the blazer tightly but I could still feel the prickling of the cold on my legs. Adrian opened the umbrella and pulled me close to him. I looked around for Natasha wondering where she went; I saw her coming off the plane with Dimitri who she had to share an umbrella with. She looked totally pissed off she said something to Dimitri who said something back with an amused annoying smirk then she started to walk off the plane without the umbrella, which made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" Adrian asked looking over at me.

"Natasha was supposed to share an umbrella with Dimitri but she walked off the plane looking totally pissed off on her own," I said still looking back at Natasha who was walking towards us, Adrian chuckled just as Natasha reached us in record timing and she was completely drenched. Mason turned around and from the looked on his face he was not expecting that.

"Natasha babe, what the hell happened?" Mason asked worriedly, taking off his blazer at the same time and wrapping it around Natasha, the he pulled her under his umbrella.

"Dimitri happened, I was not going to share an umbrella with him, god he had to be my brother-in-law doesn't he!?" She grumbled loudly then sneezed. "I think I've got a cold, my heads hurting." She moaned.

"The car is right there come on," Mason looked worried and dragged Natasha to the warmth of the 4x4 in front of us. We got into the car and I sat next to an ill Natasha who had a blanket wrapped around her. As I sat down she put her head onto my lap and probably went to sleep. I looked out of the window as we set off and got an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach one I couldn't describe, but it just made me want to get onto the plane and into court ASAP. I looked over at Adrian who was looking at me.

"Do you have that feeling in the pit of your stomach," I asked him quietly.

"What feeling?" He asked me, why didn't he have that feeling?

"Nothing, don't worry then," I said trying to forget about the feeling, but it was still there. I didn't like this place; I wanted to get out of here.

"Is everything okay Rose?" Adrian asked concerned. What could I say? I didn't know if everything was alright, I had a feeling and I couldn't tell what type of feeling.

"What's wrong with Rose?" Mason asked looking through the rear-view mirror studying me and keeping an eye on the road. That was kind of cool how he did that.

"Nothing's wrong with me, I just want to get into the jet and get out of this place." I answered truthfully. He gave me one last look then down at Natasha before looking back at the road.

"Trust me I want to get out of here too," Mason answered, just as I looked out of the window beside me and screamed.

**Yep this is my first cliff hanger and I want to know what you guys make of it! I love to hear your thoughts and what you think might happen! Hope you enjoyed it ask much as I loved writing it!**

*******REVIEW***** **


End file.
